Deixe o amor nascer
by Kira Urashima
Summary: Eles não eram opostos e tinham mais em comum do que podiam supor. Rosa e verde, azul e vermelho. Tantas cores podiam uní-los, assim como as batalhas que travavam e os amigos em comum. Mas, havia razões, motivos e um mundo vivo para construir todos os muros possíveis. Quem disse que sementes não podem germinar nas pedras? KxB
1. Sementes

**Capítulo 1**

Sementes

**YuYu Hakusho não me pertence.**

**Minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem! Enjoy!**

Era tarde e seguramente já passava das 23h. Botan estava sozinha no quarto do hotel. Keiko e Yukina resolveram dar uma volta e a guia não as acompanhou porque não se sentia muito disposta. Suas costas estavam doendo.

Olhando o céu estrelado, um suspiro pesado veio à tona, resultado de algumas lembranças.

Por que pensava tanto nele ultimamente? Ela mesma se desconheceu ao chorar e se desesperar tanto por alguém assim.

Nunca foram próximos, aliás, achava até que ele a evitava por ela ser tão "abobada", falante e atrapalhada.

Sentia-se completamente sem jeito perto daqueles olhos verdes. Com Yusuke e Kuwabara era tão fácil: havia uma sincronia entre eles; sempre prontos a falar, a brigar, a provocar um distúrbio qualquer. Com essa dupla, sentia-se à vontade, não fazia rodeios, mas, como era diferente quando aqueles olhos verdes estavam por perto! Até preferia estar longe pra não sentir um incômodo dentro do peito, que começava a ser frequente e que ela não sabia bem como definir.

Pensando nos últimos acontecimentos, Botan deixou a mente resgatar as lembranças sobre a luta de Kurama contra Karazu - na final do Torneio das Trevas.

Apertou as pálpebras com firmeza, tentando afastar as recordações ruins que se seguiam: aquele tinha sido, sem dúvida, o pior confronto que vira até agora. Era quase possível ouvir os gritos de dor de Kurama, ver as feridas expostas, sangrando, escutar o sarcasmo de Karazu dizendo que "como presente, não destruiria seu lindo rosto".

Quanta raiva ela sentiu! Ele não tinha esse direito: zombar de seu amigo, sempre tão inteligente, perspicaz e forte, mas que estava quase indefeso naqueles momentos... E ela lá, com o coração a sair pela boca, lágrimas surdas correndo pelo rosto e uma dor, uma indignação fervendo no sangue. Queria ir até a arena e acabar com Karazu, humilhá-lo até a última ponta de seu ser e resgatar Kurama de lá. Protegê-lo daquele monstro, vingar toda a dor que sofrera...

Mas não pôde; só pôde sofrer também, de longe. Só pôde torcer e esperar pelo melhor. E aconteceu: Kurama venceu! Ele venceu, porém aquilo tudo a deixara muito abatida.

Começou a relembrar dos sentimentos que experimentou depois que Kurama foi tirado da arena: como estaria? Havia algo que ela pudesse fazer para aliviar sua dor? Queria ajudá-lo, ser útil, queria estar perto dele; queria mostrar que estava ali, mas não pôde, teve que ficar na arquibancada com as meninas.

Botan suspirou longa e pesadamente e se recordou da dorzinha de despeito que sentiu quando foi procurar Kurama no quarto do hotel, para saber como estava e ele simplesmente disse:

–_Estou bem Botan, obrigado._ – disse educadamente, mas de maneira fria, de tal forma que ela não se sentia à vontade para ficar mais.

Saiu do quarto nervosa e engoliu seco, sentindo-se frustrada. De alguma forma, a habitual educação do jovem ruivo a irritara. Havia se preocupado tanto, chorado tanto, não via a hora de estar em sua companhia e vê-lo melhor, entretanto, a única coisa que recebeu foi um "obrigado" polido e gélido. Isso doeu nela de forma estranha e nova.

Deitada na cama, ainda a olhar para o céu, Botan remoía todos esses pensamentos, tentando colocar a cabeça em ordem. Amanhã voltariam ao Ningenkai e ela não estava confortável com a ideia.

Apesar de todo desgaste físico e emocional que sofreram no torneio, ela não queria estar longe dos seus amigos. Gostava de tê-los perto, de ver as brigas quase constantes de Yusuke com Kuwabara, de Yusuke com Keiko, de Kuwabara com Hiei. Gostava de ver aqueles olhos verdes, sempre calmos, tentando amenizar as rusgas.

Kurama passava um ar tão seguro, quase altivo; uma segurança e firmeza no falar que mexiam com ela. Gostava da presença dele, daquele ar meio ponderado, de quem está analisando e observando tudo.

Nada passava despercebido daqueles olhos verdes.

Sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar-se do olhar de Kurama: intenso e sereno, que parecia decifrar a alma de qualquer um. O rosto começava a corar, ligeiramente, quando Keiko entrou no quarto fazendo barulho:

–Hahahaha, vem, Yukina! – Keiko gargalhava com a amiga.

Botan assustou-se com a entrada brusca e deu um salto da cama, o rosto corado de nervoso, como se as duas pudessem ler seus pensamentos.

–Nossa, voltaram cedo hein! – levantando, foi fechar a janela, torcendo para que ninguém fizesse nenhuma pergunta.

–Cedo nada, perdemos até a hora! E você, melhorou? – perguntou Keiko

–Sim, senhora! – a guia bateu uma continência para a amiga.

–Que bom! Queria que estivesse com a gente, estava uma delícia lá na praia, né, Yukina?

–É mesmo, Keiko, o céu e o mar estavam lindos e os meninos nos divertiram bastante!

–Ah, os meninos estavam também é? – a guia perguntou com uma curiosidade além do normal.

–Apareceram por acaso. Depois de um clima tão tenso, foi bom vê-los sorrindo, brincando – disse Keiko com os olhos brilhando – Estava com saudades disso! – sorriu com satisfação.

–Nem me fale! Eu também fico muito aliviada por tudo isso ter passado! – emendou Botan – Aliás, já fizeram as malas?

–Ainda não! Era isso que eu tinha que fazer! Não quero me atrasar amanhã, me deixa começar logo! – a garota morena respondeu.

Yukina estava sentada na cama enquanto Keiko reunia as peças de roupa e colocava na mala.

Botan quis voltar ao assunto da praia:

–Kuwabara e Hiei brigaram muito, Yukina? Hahahaha!

–Não, eles nem se falaram hoje. Hiei estava quieto no canto dele como sempre – respondeu a koorime meigamente, enquanto se preparava para dormir.

–Ai que bom! Pelo menos deram uma folga para os nossos ouvidos! Hihihihi e o que mais que aconteceu?

–Kazuma e Yusuke ficaram competindo para ver quem dava os melhores saltos mortais na água e nós e o Kurama ficamos assistindo. – completou Yukina.

Uma certa palpitação agitou o peito da guia ao ouvir o nome de Kurama – E ele não quis saltar também?

–Não, preferiu ficar conversando com a gente.

Keiko entrou na conversa:

–Falando nisso, eu fico boba em ver como o Kurama é inteligente, sério! No tempo que ficamos lá, ele estava nos explicando tantas coisas! Me pergunto: como é que pode uma pessoa concentrar tantas qualidades? Além, claro, da super gentileza né, Yukina?

–Sim Keiko, Kurama é um rapaz muito inteligente e gentil, ele se preocupa tanto com a gente! – emendou a koorime de forma doce.

–É verdade, estou pra conhecer alguém mais cuidadoso do que ele...E mais bonito também! – disse a jovem de cabelos castanhos, dando uma risada sapeca e mostrando um lado que a guia nunca tinha visto.

Sentiu-se fisgada pelo ciúmes e antes que percebesse, a frase, levemente indignada, escapou:

–Kurama é mais bonito que Yusuke, Keiko? Eu pensei que você achasse o contrário – provocou a guia. Claro que sabia que as amigas o achavam atraente, contudo, não era algo que ela gostasse de ouvir.

Keiko corou nervosamente e olhou a amiga com certa raiva pela pergunta. Só pôde dizer um falso e infantil: - Hunf, lógico que sim! Agora chega desse assunto que estou cansada!

Yukina e Botan se olharam e riram quando escutaram uma batida na porta.

–Eu abrooo! – antecipou-se Botan, agitada. Mal abriu a porta, foi dominada por uma sensação de ansiedade, que acelerou seu coração e trouxe uma secura desconfortável para sua boca.

–Olá Botan, como você está? Melhorou? – Kurama perguntava.

–Eu, eu estou melhor sim! –disse apressadamente, a respiração levemente ofegante.

Kurama sorriu, cumprimentou Keiko e Yukina:

–Meninas, por favor, estejam no saguão do hotel às 8h para não perdermos o navio. Sei que é um pouco cedo, mas é bom evitarmos atrasos. Tudo bem para vocês?

–Tudo ótimo! Não vejo a hora de estar em casa! – respondeu Keiko.

–Pra mim também está bom, Kurama – acrescentou Yukina.

–Pra mim também! Vamos nessa! Hahahaha! Bora pra casa! – arrematou Botan forçando um pouco no entusiasmo para disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia.

–Está certo! Nos vemos amanhã! Boa noite, meninas! – Kurama despediu-se

–Tchau, Kurama!

–Até amanhã Botan! – e saiu, sorrindo.

–Até... -Botan segurou a respiração sem piscar, fechando lentamente a porta, dando um suspiro profundo.

–Tudo bem, Botan? –a voz meiga de Yukina a tirou de seus pensamentos.

–Hahaha! Claro que sim! Só me bateu um sono agora! Preciso deitar se não, não acordo amanhã e vocês vão me deixar aqui! Hahahaha!

–Então vamos logo que eu já acabei aqui – disse Keiko espreguiçando-se

–Vamos sim! Boa noite meninas! – disse Yukina aninhada em sua cama.

–Boa noite, queridas! Fui! – despediu-se Botan deitando agitadamente na cama.

Depois de alguns minutos fez-se silêncio completo no quarto. Keiko e Yukina já estavam dormindo, mas, para Botan, o sono custava a chegar.

De costas na cama, ela mantinha – na cabeça - a cena de Kurama parado na porta. Ele, seus olhos verdes, a camisa branca entreaberta, a voz tão gentil, o perfume... -o coração acelerava.

–_Botan, se liga! – _censurava-se mentalmente – _Kurama é bonito? É, mas não é o fim do mundo!_ – sentia-se boba por pensar nessas coisas.

E a mente voltava a focar no sorriso, nos cabelos vermelhos que pareciam tão macios. E sem querer o comparava com os outros meninos, um por um e voltava a sentir o coração disparar quando se lembrava dos olhos verdes de Kurama.

–_Tá, ele estava muito bonito hoje. Ele é bonito sempre, mas isso não é nenhuma novidade, Botan! Durma, mulher, se não você não acorda amanhã! _–a censura continuava.

A guia revirava-se na cama, nervosa, como se o fato de ter se dado conta da beleza óbvia de Kurama a incomodasse. Na verdade, o que a estava incomodando era ele ser quem era, isso estava mexendo com ela. Sentia-se meio nervosa, ansiosa por pensar nele.

Não havia como negar que ele chamava a atenção das mulheres e dela também, contudo, era uma admiração formal, distante, como a que Keiko e as meninas sentiam:

"Kurama é um bom partido" – as meninas concordavam. Mas não para ela. Para alguém, em algum lugar.

Soltou um suspiro impaciente e afastou os lençóis, sentindo calor.

–_Ele nunca olharia pra mim... _–constatou e, na mesma hora, sentiu-se ridícula por ter pensado algo assim.

–_Acorda, Botan! Ou melhor, durma! Quanta asneira!_ – virou-se de lado, cansada e aborrecida com o turbilhão que assaltava sua mente. Seu aborrecimento, em partes, era porque de alguma forma, sentia-se incapaz de fazer Kurama olhar pra ela.

–_Só porque ele é bonito?_ – riu de si mesma e acabou aceitando que queria ter aqueles olhos verdes sobre ela, queria saber se chamaria a atenção do lendário Youko Kurama. A vaidade latente dentro dela alimentava essa ideia.

A cena da porta voltou à sua mente: lembrou-se da voz melodiosa se despedindo dela e daquele sorriso meigo, mas tão sedutor ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo para ela. Suspirou profundamente remexendo-se na cama.

–Hum... Botan? Tá tudo bem? – indagou a voz sonolenta de Keiko.

Assustada, a guia respondeu num fiozinho de voz:

–Tá...Desculpa, tô sem sono.

Não houve resposta.

Fechou os olhos e pensou nele, no rosto dele, nos olhos tão lindos, tão misteriosos.

–_Mas não é o fim do mundo! Yusuke, Kuwabara e Hiei são bonitos também e você não fica sem dormir por causa deles!_ – sentenciou-se mentalmente, disposta a acabar com aqueles pensamentos e finalmente dormir. Já passava das 2h.

Realmente, não era o fim do mundo. Era apenas o começo, de um novo mundo.

**Cena 2**

Naquele momento tudo fazia sentido. Depois do que ouvira Shizuka comentar, cada pequeno detalhe se encaixava.

Está certo que não conseguiu discernir os sentimentos de Botan por ele, afinal ela nunca demonstrou nada e sempre mantive certa distância.

Com certeza a amizade que ela tinha com Yusuke não era a mesma que eles partilhavam. O detetive e a guia tinham liberdade, eram agitados e falantes. Kurama até chegou a pensar que ela nutrisse algum sentimento pelo amigo, mas não, como tinha escutado hoje, se havia algum sentimento, não era por Yusuke.

Começou a recordar das vezes que estiveram juntos e das olhadas furtivas que Botan lançava-lhe. Lembrou-se de quando ela ficou ao lado dele enquanto Yusuke lutava contra Tiyu. Ela estava nervosa e ofegante. Talvez não fosse apenas pela luta.

–_Não seja tão pretensioso._– disse pra si mesmo.

Quando lutou contra Karazu- na fase final do torneio das trevas- notou a preocupação dela, mesmo não dizendo nada, ela o olhava com uma expressão aflita.

–_Botan chorou muito na primeira luta _– lembrou-se do comentário de Shizuka, quando a turma estava conversando depois da final.

–_Ah é, Botan? Hahahahaha! Tá apaixonadinha?_ – Yusuke debochou.

–_Seu besta! Eu me preocupo com todos vocês! –_a guia irritou-se, corando furiosamente e, calando-se, abaixou a cabeça.

Kurama gostava do jeito de Botan: era alegre, festeiro e tantas vezes coberto de uma ingenuidade adorável. Ela era extrema na preocupação, muito protetora e ele apreciava essa qualidade dela, pois o fazia lembrar-se de sua mãe, Shiori, a quem tanto amava.

Botan era naturalmente notável, ela tinha esse brilho próprio.

–_Um brilho muito atrapalhado na maioria das vezes!_ – sorriu ao lembrar-se disso.

E então, depois do que ouvira sem querer, saber que aquela moça de cabelos azuis sentia algo por ele, fez nascer uma curiosidade dentro de si.

Começou a lembrar-se dos detalhes do rosto de Botan: a pele branca, que corava com muita facilidade, os grandes olhos rosados, tão expressivos e de longos cílios, que brigavam com a espessa franja azul. A boca fina, tagarela e sorridente, o queixo delicado.

A mesma peculiaridade que enfeitava o rosto da garota refletia-se em seu corpo: ela era magra, com curvas delicadas e de estatura mediana. Sem dúvida, uma mulher bonita e atraente, embora o jeito de menina dela escondesse, e muito, esse fato.

Kurama permitiu que lembranças somassem-se a seus pensamentos, levando-o aos tempos de Youko, quando era corriqueiro ter a companhia que desejasse. Mulheres dos mais diversos tipos queriam estar consigo. Elas gostavam dele e faziam de tudo para passarem a noite em seus braços. Sempre se dera bem com elas sem qualquer tipo de esforço e mesmo agora, vivendo como Shuichi, as coisas não estavam diferentes. O jovem despertava furor por onde passasse, porém, hoje em dia, ele tratava o assunto de outra maneira, driblando os constantes assédios e mantendo-se mais reservado.

Às vezes, sentia falta de ter uma companhia, porém, logo se ocupava em uma atividade qualquer e acabava por esquecer-se disso, rebaixando sua importância para segundo, terceiro plano, contudo, naquele dia, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, o fato de saber que uma garota gostava dele o fez pensar. Tentou lembrar se alguma vez dera margem para que isso acontecesse.

–_Não, nunca dei._ –constatou categórico. A gentileza com que a tratava era a mesma dispensada a todos os outros e isso o fez sentir-se menos culpado, tendo certeza de que não iludira Botan de alguma forma.

Então, o que faria? Apesar da guia ser uma mulher interessante, Kurama não queria se envolver com ela, pois acreditava que, por terem o mesmo círculo de amizade, se algo não desse certo, criaria um clima desagradável e incômodo para todos.

–_Bom, continuarei sendo o mesmo de sempre e as coisas vão se ajeitar –_ pensou em tom conclusivo –_ Não há porque se preocupar. Essa atração que Botan possa estar sentindo vai passar logo. Não é o fim do mundo_– era o que ele esperava.

Levantou-se da cama, foi tomar banho e se arrumar. O relógio já marcava 6h30min e ainda precisava terminar de ajeitar as malas para a viagem de logo mais. Não queria se atrasar, já que fora ele mesmo que pediu pontualidade a todos da turma.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

**Continua...**


	2. Volta pra casa

**Capítulo 2**

Volta pra casa

O relógio do saguão marcava 8h11 quando uma esbaforida garota de cabelos azuis chegou correndo perto do grupo de jovens que se encontrava no meio do salão.

–Tinha que ser a dona Botan, né! – disparou Yusuke, exibindo um semblante de sono notável.

–Hunf, olha só quem fala, "Sr Durmo Três Dias Sem Parar" – revidou, vermelha pela corrida e também de vergonha pelo atraso.

–_Droga, eu não devia ter enrolado tanto pra dormir... _– pensou a garota – _Bem hoje que Kurama pediu pra que ninguém se atrasasse..._ – lembrando-se da razão da sua noite mal dormida.

–Estão todos aqui? – indagou o rapaz de cabelos ruivos.

–Só faltava a Botan mesmo, podemos ir? – respondeu Keiko.

–Se bem que nem precisávamos esperar por ela. Com aquele remo, ela podia muito bem ir voando atrás do navio né não? hahahahaha! – o detetive zombou da amiga.

–Sem graça! – Botan irritou-se.

Kurama consultou o relógio em seu pulso e apressou a todos:

– Então vamos logo, eles não costumam esperar muito e já estamos atrasados.

–Ah, Kurama, mas nós somos o time vencedor! Devemos ter algumas regalias, né?– falou Kuwabara, bocejando – Eles não podem ir embora sem a gente!

–Seria bom Kuwabara, mas a última coisa que temos aqui nesta ilha são regalias! – Kurama sorriu, finalizando o assunto.

Botan chegou perto de Keiko e cochichou:

–Por que não me acordou, hein?

–Eu tentei, mas depois de quase ter ganhado um safanão eu desisti. Achei que o despertador faria melhor esse papel – respondeu pegando sua mala.

–_Ótimo –_pensou a guia –_ menos 20 pontos._

–Disse alguma coisa? – a pergunta de Keiko pegou Botan tão de surpresa, que ela realmente achou que a amiga lera seu pensamento.

–Eu? Nada! – respondeu vermelha.

–_Viu só, Botan? Pare já com esses pensamentos idiotas! Chega!_ – puniu-se mentalmente.

–Tá tudo bem com você, Botan? Desde ontem sua cara não está muito boa... Suas costas voltaram a doer? –perguntou, percebendo a preocupação no rosto da amiga.

–Hã? Ah, as costas... Estão doendo um pouco, sim! - mentiu, meio nervosa.

–Melhor você tomar alguma coisa, então, não é bom viajar assim. Vou falar como Kurama...- Keiko já apressava o passo para alcançar o ruivo quando Botan deu um puxão no braço dela.

–NÃO! – a voz saiu mais forte do que ela gostaria, fazendo com que todos parassem de andar e olhassem pra ela.

–Que que houve, Botan? Pra que essa gritaria, algum bicho te mordeu, minha filha? – perguntou Yusuke meio mal humorado.

–Você está bem Botan? – Yukina aproximou-se, colocando a mão na testa da amiga, avaliando se a mesma apresentava febre ou outro sinal de doença.

–Não é nada gente, não se preocupem! Hahahahaha! – a guia lançou mão de uma risada pra despistar.

–Como nada? Agora há pouco você disse que a dor nas costas tinha voltado – "entregou" Keiko sem qualquer cerimônia, cruzando os braços.

–Você quer um chá, Botan? – foi a vez de Kurama perguntar, notando que a guia ficava cada vez mais vermelha – Não é bom viajar com dor.

–Não, não precisa Kurama,' brigada! – respondeu – a Keiko exagerou um pouco, é uma dorzinha de nada. Já, já passa! – fez sua melhor expressão de animada, torcendo para que aqueles olhos verdes parassem de olhar pra ela.

–COMO É QUE É? VAMÔ' EMBORA, MINHA GENTE! – berrou Yusuke lá de fora.

Todos olharam para o detetive, antes de o jovem ruivo continuar:

–Tudo bem então, mas qualquer coisa avisa, 'tá? – sorriu gentil pra Botan.

Envergonhada, a guia respondeu:

–'Tá bom! Valeu!

–VAMOS EMBORA GALERA, DEIXA A BOTAN AÍ SE ELA FICAR ENROLANDO! – gritou o detetive, mais uma vez.

–PARA DE GRITAR, YUSUKE! DEIXA DE SER MAL EDUCADO! – falou Keiko em alto e bom som.

–Como se você não estivesse gritando... – resmungou Shizuka sacando um cigarro.

–Ah, me deixa, Shizuka! - e virando pra Botan – já que você 'tá bem, me ajuda aqui com essa mala.

A guia pegou a alça sem falar mais nada enquanto pensou:

–_Menos 200 pontos _– a ideia veio mais rápido do que a vontade de detê-la, fazendo-a suspirar alto.

E foram para o cais.

**Cena 2**

A viagem correu sem grandes problemas, apesar de algumas discussões sem importância ocorrerem, como "porque esse baixinho miserável tem que se meter quando eu falo com a minha Yukininha?" e "diga pra esse imbecil sair da minha frente se não quiser ser fatiado em pedaços tão pequenos como o cérebro dele.". De resto, cada um curtiu a volta pra casa como quis: conversando, dormindo, comendo, apreciando o mar...

Botan procurou ficar afastada de Kurama o máximo possível. Depois daquele alvoroço que tomou sua mente na noite passada e dos constrangimentos no hotel, ela resolveu que não deixaria mais aquilo acontecer. Tinha que ser mais centrada, mais pé-no-chão. Não queria dar margem para continuar com aqueles pensamentos descabidos envolvendo Kurama.

–_Bonito ele é... Mas, é só um AMIGO!_– dizia pra si mesma.

O rapaz de cabelos vermelhos - por sua vez - estava calmo. A preocupação que sentia por causa de um possível sentimento da parte de Botan passou. Ela estava bastante alegre e não parecia nem um pouco afetada pela presença dele. Mesmo tendo ficado corada no hall do hotel quando ele falou com ela, não significava nada.

–_Deve ter ficado com vergonha por ter chamado atenção daquele jeito _– concluiu Kurama, lembrando o quanto a guia era atrapalhada em certas situações. Provavelmente, Shizuka tinha exagerado:

_Os dois encontraram-se na entrada do hotel. Kurama tinha ido dar uma volta na praia e Shizuka estava perto da porta, fumando._

–_Perdido? –perguntou a loira, dando uma baforada para cima._

–_Não, fui dar uma volta na praia. Depois de um dia inteiro de cama, minhas pernas estavam reclamando. – respondeu sorrindo._

–_Imagino, mas também você ficou mal depois daquela luta, precisava descansar._

–_Verdade, foi uma luta complicada – Kurama mirava o mar._

–_Ficamos bem preocupados, principalmente Botan, ela chorou muito na arquibancada – Shizuka falou enquanto dava mais um trago._

–_Ela é bastante sensível e se preocupa com todo mundo._

–_Você entendeu o que eu disse –falou com certa malícia na voz._

_Kurama virou-se para ela um pouco surpreso:_

–_Entendi? – indagou com certa curiosidade._

–_Ah, Kurama, você é bastante esperto, não faça tipo – Shizuka comentou despreocupadamente, soprando a fumaça do cigarro – já deve ter percebido que Botan está gostando de você._

_O comentário pegou o ruivo de surpresa:_

–_Botan? Ela disse isso?_

_Shizuka deu um meio sorriso:_

–_Não precisou me dizer, eu pesquei... Ela te olha de um jeito diferente._

_Foi a vez de Kurama sorrir:_

–_É impressão sua, Shizuka. Botan nunca olhou pra mim com outros olhos. Se tivesse olhado, eu teria percebido – ponderou._

_Shizuka tragou o cigarro pela última vez:_

–_Acha que sabe tudo, Raposa? –alfinetou – Talvez nem ela mesmo tenha se dado conta, mas você mexe com ela, pode ter certeza._

–_E por que está me falando isso? – os olhos verdes voltaram a fitar o mar._

_A irmã de Kuwabara sorriu maliciosamente antes de dizer:_

–_Por que acho que você é melhor nessas coisas do que ela._

_Kurama riu:_

–_Esses cigarros não estão te fazendo bem, Shizuka!_

–_Está certo, Raposa... - sorriu calmamente enquanto jogava o cigarro no chão, apagando-o - depois não diga que não sabia de nada._

Kurama olhou para as meninas. Estavam numa roda, conversando animadamente; Botan era a que mais sorria, os olhos cor de rosa brilhando de divertimento. Kuwabara e a mestra juntavam-se ao grupo.

–_Com certeza Shizuka se enganou –_ finalmente concluiu, procurando afastar da cabeça os pensamentos, afinal, se conhecia um pouco a índole da irmã de Kuwabara, sabia que ela tinha prazer em colocar lenha na fogueira, mesmo que não existisse uma.

–Chega mais, Kurama! Vamos acabar com aquele clube da Luluzinha! – chamou Yusuke, segurando uma lata de refrigerante na mão – essa mulherada fala mais que a boca, vô te contar viu!

O ruivo riu e acompanhou o amigo. Logo estariam em casa, voltariam aos seus afazeres e tudo estaria em seu lugar de novo. Pelo menos era isso que Kurama queria, e ele tinha certeza de que seria assim. Botan também tinha.

Talvez tivessem muita certeza cedo demais...

**Continua...**


	3. Reencontros

– O QUÊ? O YUSUKE FOI RAPTADO?

Botan não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Será que tratava-se do mesmo Yusuke que ela conhecia? Vencedor do torneio das trevas, detetive sobrenatural, valentão e bom de briga? Quem teria conseguido capturá-lo já que seria muito mais fácil ele raptar alguém? Inacreditável era pouco pra descrever a surpresa dessa notícia e a angústia que se apoderou do seu coração.

Passaram-se apenas algumas semanas desde que a turma tinha voltado para o Ningenkai e tudo parecia muito calmo até aquele momento. Foi então que Koema recebeu um aviso muito estranho: uma movimentação suspeita estava acontecendo no mundo dos homens e esta não estava sendo realizada por nenhum tipo de monstro.

O detetive sobrenatural precisava agir para investigar o caso o mais rápido possível, porém, essa informação nem teve tempo de chegar ao conhecimento dele. Uma armadilha foi montada e Yusuke caiu nela. Não havia qualquer pista sobre a identidade do raptor, apenas um bilhete ameaçador e claro: "Compareçam às 23h na mansão Yogigem. Podem levar quantas pessoas quiserem, mas fazemos questão da presença de Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei. Se não cumprirem a nossa exigência, não garantimos a vida de Yusuke."

Medo brotou na mente da guia. O simples fato de seu amigo ser feito refém já era o suficiente para desesperá-la e, se não bastasse isso, o inimigo estava muito bem informado sobre a existência dos outros integrantes do time Urameshi. Como isso era possível? A única coisa que ela sentia era o gosto metálico do pânico a escorrer pela garganta. Um descuido e todos estavam dentro de uma desconhecida e perigosa cilada, e não havia tempo para mais nada. As horas corriam.

Sem demora, ela e Kuwabara puseram-se a caminho da escola Meiou, onde Kurama estudava.

Kurama...Iria reencontrá-lo, infelizmente, em circunstâncias tão adversas. Uma alegria estranhamente imprópria disputava espaço com a tensão dos fatos atuais. Sentia-se um pouco culpada, mas se não fosse esse ocorrido, que motivos relevantes poderiam levá-la a ter esse encontro? Seu coração estava tão acelerado quanto os passos que ela dava pelos corredores do colégio à procura do jovem ruivo. A mente mantinha-se agitada pelas recordações das semanas anteriores:

Desde a final do torneio das trevas, Kurama não lhe saía da cabeça, não importava o esforço que fizesse. O controle de seus pensamentos parecia inviável e ela se pegava frequentemente concentrada naqueles olhos verdes.

Nessa época, viu-se tomada por uma curiosidade enorme em saber coisas sobre a vida dele e, graças ao trabalho como guia espiritual, os detalhes não contados poderiam ser descobertos, pois ela tinha acesso a informações confidenciais. Botan não pensou duas vezes para agir quando teve oportunidade de vasculhar os arquivos do Renkai.

Numa tarde, ela entrou na biblioteca principal dando a desculpa que iria consultar sentenças dos youkais da classe D a pedido de Koema. Lá, encontrou dois livros, um do lado do outro: Kurama Youko e Shuichi Minamino. Optou pelo 2º: queria conhecer sua infância.

Acomodou-se no chão perto da estante, abriu o livro e ficou a par de muitas coisas, entre elas o quanto Shiori ficava admirada com a habilidade e amor que Shuichi demonstrava para com as plantas. O fruto desse sentimento impulsionou-o a cultivar um jardim nos fundos da casa em que moravam. Além das inúmeras rosas, o jovenzinho plantou uma cerejeira, que recebia atenção toda especial e veio a se tornar um refúgio. O menino ruivo adorava passar horas e mais horas entre suas flores.

Shuichi era uma criança acima da média em tudo e a forma como era amoroso com sua mãe, estando sempre ao lado dela, ajudando-a nas tarefas domésticas e em cada detalhe cotidiano sem que ela precisasse pedir, o tornava simplesmente incrível.

A escola era um capítulo totalmente a parte: o garoto era brilhante. Além de excelente aluno, era tão agradável e simpático que se tornava, com facilidade, o mais popular por onde passava. E era amigo, companheiro... Botan se perdeu nos relatos dos colegas que ele ajudou em alguma dificuldade, que ouviu nos momentos de tristeza. Shuichi ajudava no que podia (e ele parecia poder tudo). Sem contar, é claro, o quanto encantava as meninas. Kurama vivia cercado de admiradoras e isso, várias vezes, causava inveja em seus colegas, entretanto, ele era muito humilde: não maltratava ninguém, nem se aproveitava das pessoas.

Por causa de tudo isso, crescia dentro da guia uma admiração cada vez maior pelo rapaz de olhos verdes. Ela sentia-se feliz, enlaçada pela personalidade tão marcante de Shuichi, que não deixava de ser a de Kurama.

Estava absorta em seus devaneios quando uma voz esguaniçada berrou:

–KURAMA! KURAMAAA! APAREÇA! – Kuwabara gritava pelas dependências da escola, chamando a atenção de todos e deixando Botan visivelmente embaraçada:

–Fala baixo, fala baixo, que coisa! – pediu a garota, ansiando para que aquela busca acabasse logo ou eles seriam expulsos do local sem terem cumprido seu objetivo. Consultando o relógio em seu punho, o nervosismo ficou ainda maior, todavia, não superou o que ela sentiu vendo o amigo, sem a menor cerimônia ou educação, dar um pontapé na porta do laboratório, derrubando-a com um estrondo.

-'Té que enfim achamos você, Kurama! - a voz de Kuwabara continuava alta, parecia não dar a mínima para os olhares de reprovação e susto que recebia dos outros estudantes que também estavam ali; diferentemente de Botan, que estava muito corada: de vergonha pela atitude do amigo e, claro, por cruzar seus olhos com os do belo jovem de cabelos vermelhos e jaleco branco.

Ele pareceu desconcertado:

–Me chame de Minamino, Kuwabara! As pessoas não me conhecem por Kurama...– cochichou, enquanto seus colegas de classe demonstravam não estar entendendo nada. Seria alguma daquelas pegadinhas de programas de TV ou deveriam telefonar para o hospício mais próximo e providenciar que aquele louco de uniforme azul fosse levado imediatamente para lá?

Ignorando totalmente os outros rapazes que estavam presentes e as gafes cometidas, Kuwabara continuou:

–Ô, Kurama, você precisa saber o que aconteceu e também temos que achar aquele baixinho insuportável do Hiei porque a conversa é séria! – falou saindo com pressa, sendo seguido por Botan. Como não havia outro jeito, Kurama despiu-se do jaleco e saiu o mais rápido possível, antes que o enchessem de perguntas que ele não poderia responder.

- Afinal de contas... O que é "kurama"? – a dúvida pairava no laboratório.

O trio reuniu-se no parque que ficava a duas quadras da escola Meiou e, lá, Botan e Kuwabara contaram tudo que sabiam sobre o caso: o rapto, o convite à mansão e a condição de comparecimento dos quatro lutadores. A guia também relatou os eventos atípicos que estavam ocorrendo no Ningenkai. Kurama escutava tudo com atenção e ia montando um quebra-cabeça mental com as peças que tinha. Lembrou-se do quão esquisito ele achou ver um inseto das trevas em ponto de picar uma de suas colegas de classe. De acordo com seus conhecimentos, isso só seria possível caso houvesse aumento de energia maligna no mundo dos homens e, pelo que Botan contara, era exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Agora, como conseguiram sequestrar Yusuke era novidade.

-Você não sabe onde está o Hiei? – perguntou Kuwabara.

-Não sei e não temos muito tempo para procurá-lo... – Kurama respondeu pensativo, tentando achar uma maneira de contatar o amigo.

De repente, a guia abriu a maleta que carregava e retirou o*apito Itako, um dos vários instrumentos auxiliares na rotina do detetive sobrenatural e, com ele, conseguiram localizar o youkai de fogo, que descansava em uma das árvores do parque.

Encontrá-lo até que não tinha sido difícil. O difícil foi tentar convencê-lo a ajudar Yusuke, pois Hiei, além de estar mais mal-humorado do que nunca, não estava nenhum pouco interessado em ocupar seu tempo com essa missão. Não havia qualquer palavra que o induzisse, até que Botan resolveu falar.

**Cena 2**

Kurama ainda se perguntava como aquela garota atrapalhada e impulsiva pôde demonstrar tanta astúcia num momento em que não se esperava nada dela. Com certeza, esse lado da guia despertou admiração e surpresa, principalmente nele.

Hiei estava se esquivando habilmente das tentativas de ser persuadido a participar do resgate de Yusuke, até que um argumento quebrou a barreira imposta pelo demônio de fogo. Uma proposta foi feita de maneira muito inteligente e ela oferecia ao youkai algo que lhe era muito valioso: sua liberdade.

Mesmo tendo ajudado o time Urameshi no torneio das trevas e no resgate de Yukina, Hiei ainda tinha dívidas com o Renkai pelos crimes que cometera. Estava sob o julgamento do mundo espiritual e aguardando sentença. Não podia voltar ao Makai, tendo acesso apenas ao Ningenkai, ainda por cima, sendo acompanhado em cada passo que desse.

Botan, tendo conhecimento dos fatos, prometeu a ele que, se os ajudasse a salvar o detetive, estaria livre do julgamento do mundo espiritual e poderia voltar para sua terra. Ele não teria mais nenhuma conta para prestar. Isso soou muito atraente para Hiei:

-Se realmente eu for absolvido, aceito a oferta...

Agora, o youkai estava a caminho da mansão junto com eles. Pontos para Botan, contudo, algo estava incomodando muito o jovem ruivo: como a garota pretendia cumprir sua parte do trato?

Ela era apenas uma guia espiritual, não tinha autoridade pra absolver ou condenar ninguém. Como então poderia livrar o amigo das sanções do Renkai apenas por ele ter feito uma "boa ação"? Até porque, essa não seria a primeira e já estava provado que **Ehma Dah Oh não se comovia com esse tipo de coisa.

Não tinha como negar que a guia fora muito corajosa, se expondo daquela maneira, prometendo algo que não tinha a menor certeza de que poderia realizar e tudo pra salvar Yusuke. Talvez, ela não tivesse realmente refletido em suas palavras e esperava que o youkai logo esquecesse do pacto, entretanto, Kurama conhecia Hiei e sabia que, certamente, ele iria cobrar o cumprimento do trato e não reagiria bem caso Botan voltasse atrás.

Todos esses pensamentos deixavam-no intranquilo, temendo pela segurança da guia e, somado a isso, o fato de estarem num lugar completamente desconhecido, sem terem nenhum norte pra se orientar e ela estar ali também, o incomodava demais. Por mais intrigante que fosse a situação em que estavam envolvidos, de um jeito ou de outro, achariam uma forma de superá-la, porém, ao olhar para a guia, notava-se uma diferença gritante. Ela era muito mais frágil do que eles.

Kuwabara, a princípio não quis que a garota entrasse com eles na mansão, mas Kurama discordou, dizendo que a ajuda dela era importante.

–Tome cuidado... –pediu, sentindo-se totalmente desconfortável. Não queria que Botan se machucasse, mas, naquele momento, era melhor que ela estivesse junto deles. Assim, poderiam, ao menos, protegê-la.

Os episódios que se seguiram naquela casa foram marcantes para os quatro. Cada acontecimento estava muito longe de uma batalha convencional. Ali, não era permitido usar a força ou qualquer golpe, apenas as palavras tinham poder. Habilidade mental era requerida e, com isso, Hiei, Kuwabara e Botan foram presos, não por não serem inteligentes, antes, afoitos. Se não fosse pela estratégia e paciência de Kurama, eles não teriam conseguido avançar até o quarto onde Yusuke se encontrava.

Depois de passarem por um estranho jogo onde o detetive tinha por objetivo adivinhar qual de seus companheiros era o impostor, o rapaz loiro de olhos estreitos que mantinha o detetive em cativeiro apresentou o responsável pela trama toda:

-MESTRA GENKAI?

**Cena 3**

**-**Dá pra explicar o que tá acontecendo, sua velha maluca? – Yusuke perguntou mostrando irritação.

-Eu queria que sentissem na pele não somente o poder, mas também a força desse território.

-E por que toda essa necessidade em conhecer os poderes desses caras, hein? – o detetive questionou com ar esnobe - gastar tempo planejando isso só pra se divertir? Tem mais o que fazer não, Genkai?

-Não fiz isso como um hobby; ou você acha que esse tipo de habilidade é algo normal? – ela inquiriu com o olhar - Vocês quatro são muito fortes, porém se forem atingidos por um método desconhecido, podem cair mortos! Um grande guerreiro não se faz apenas pela força física ou espiritual. É necessário saber adaptar-se quando as estratégias habituais de luta não dão solução ao problema. Não basta apenas velocidade, é preciso inteligência e criatividade para ler a situação e encontrar novas formas para sair dela. Para vencer o inimigo é preciso estar dois ou três passos a frente. Vocês tinham que saber disso.

-Em outras palavras Genkai, tudo não passou de um treino de luxo, não é?

-Mais do que isso, Kurama...há um motivo muito maior por trás: Na cidade de Mushiori está sendo aberto um túnel pra fazer ligação do mundo das trevas com o mundo dos homens e isso está provocando efeitos diretos nos habitantes da cidade, como a demonstração desses novos poderes.

Várias peças do quebra cabeça agora faziam sentido: a estranha movimentação no Ningenkai, os insetos, o poder do território... A influência da energia do Makai era a responsável por tudo isso.

-Um buraco pra fazer ligação entre os dois mundos? - Botan estava em choque com tudo aquilo, assim como Kurama e os outros. Nunca imaginaram que algo assim pudesse acontecer, afinal, o único louco dono dessa ambição era Sakio e, até onde sabiam, ele havia morrido no dia da destruição do estádio onde havia sido o torneio das trevas. Contudo, alguém tinha herdado esse projeto insano e estava colocando-o em prática. Não se tratava mais de um boato, era real. Mas, quem seria essa pessoa?

–Amanhã nos dividiremos em dois grupos para começarmos as investigações. Temos que agir rapidamente e impedir que esse projeto seja concluído – orientou a mestra – Procurem descansar, pois o dia vai ser cheio. E evitem ficar sozinhos!

**Cena 4**

O piso da mansão era frio e o relógio contava 3h30 da madrugada. Botan não conseguia dormir com todas aquelas informações na cabeça. Estava com medo do que iriam enfrentar. E se não conseguissem? E se realmente o túnel fosse aberto? Monstros poderiam trafegar livremente pelos dois mundos sem que eles pudessem fazer nada! Sentia-se impotente e queria poder ajudar a seus amigos com algo mais.

_–__Se ao menos eu não tivesse vacilado quando precisaram de mim... _– constatou, pensando no primeiro desafio que enfrentaram, quando a única forma de sair daquele aposento era falar com inteligência e não pronunciar a palavra proibida._– Kurama pôde destruir o inimigo sem usar a força...Tão diferente de mim que, além de não ter nenhum poder, ainda caí facilmente nas mãos deles!_ – um sentimento de derrota reinava dentro dela.

Kurama também estava na mesma sala que Botan, só que na outra ponta do cômodo. Seus pensamentos impediam a mente de relaxar. Ele também se encontrava muito preocupado com os últimos acontecimentos. Odiava sentir o perigo próximo das pessoas que amava.

Um barulho fez eco na sala vazia, parecia o som de caixas sendo da direção em que a guia estava. O rapaz ruivo aguçou os ouvidos:

_–__Botan? Está tudo bem? _–Kurama chamou-a por telepatia.

Ao mero som daquela voz em sua mente, ela se arrepiou e não pôde conter a surpresa e nem a sinceridade:

-_Desculpa, eu...Eu não quis incomodar, é que fui esticar a perna e esbarrei na maleta...Desculpa_ – a voz dela mostrava-se apagada, fraca, embora sentisse as palpitações em seu peito aumentarem consideravelmente.

_-Não me incomodou, não se desculpe... –_ele não se deu por satisfeito com esse diálogo e, mesmo que ela não tivesse dado abertura para outras falas, ele insistiu:

_-Como está se sentindo?_ – perguntou de maneira delicada, demonstrando cuidado.

_–__Gostaria de estar melhor... Estou muito preocupada com toda essa situação _– respondeu, encolhendo-se.

_–__Realmente é algo sério, mas temos que investigar para termos mais noção do que está acontecendo. Até examinarmos os fatos, não podemos tirar conclusões._

Botan suspirou profundamente e ficou em silêncio, seu coração estava muito angustiado.

_–__Quer falar sobre isso?_ – Kurama a encorajou, percebendo que a guia estava precisando desabafar. Botan demorou alguns segundos para romper o silêncio:

_–__Eu não imaginava que uma coisa dessas pudesse estar acontecendo...hoje foi uma experiência tão tensa, ficamos tão vulneráveis e..._- ela hesitou um pouco_– eu sinto que mais atrapalhei do que ajudei, queria ter poder pra ser mais útil...-_ disse desanimadamente.

Ouvir aquilo inquietou Kurama:

_–__Você é útil,Botan! Por favor, não se sinta incapaz...Lembre-se de que a responsável por convencer Hiei a nos ajudar foi você._ – a lembrança daquela cena acendeu a preocupação que o jovem nutria, contudo, não o impediu de ser honesto – _Se não fosse pela sua ajuda, o desfecho desta noite poderia ter sido diferente..._

_-Não teria sido, Kurama... Era só um plano da mestra...Hiei ter aceitado ir conosco foi sorte..._ – a garota falou desanimadamente, não convencida com o argumento _– Me sinto tão fraca..._ – balbuciou levemente, travando a pronúncia da frase. Ele, no entanto, não deixou de entender o que ela disse.

_-Sorte é tudo que não cabe aqui...Ninguém poderia saber que se tratava de um plano...Você agiu com muita inteligência e coragem, o que foi fundamental naquele momento..._ – fez uma pausae um pedido_– Por favor, não se sinta incapaz porque você é especial do jeito que é..._

"Especial". A palavra soou doce na mente da guia como uma carícia e a fez pensar no seu significado.

"Especial", Botan era especial.

Silêncio.

_–__Kurama?_ – chamou, receosa.

_–__Sim?_

–_Obrigada por suas palavras_ – respondeu, sentindo o sono chegar. De alguma forma que ela não entendia, Kurama tinha mais um poder: o de fazê-la acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. Saber que ele a considerava importante para o grupo reviveu suas forças e a fez querer se doar ainda mais. Ele a acalmava apenas com poucas palavras, e que palavras!

_–__Não me agradeça, estamos juntos nisso e...Vamos continuar juntos! – _ Não conseguia compreender muito bem porque, mas não havia gostado de ver a guia desanimada, como se isso não pertencesse a ela. E ainda, desanimada por uma ideia falsa, fruto de preocupações e inseguranças.

"_Estamos juntos nisso"._ Mesmo de olhos fechados, a voz de Kurama ecoava em seus pensamentos, tranquilizando-a dos medos que estava sentindo. Naquele momento, teve a certeza de que ele trazia a ela uma paz que queria sentir sempre.

Enquanto isso, o jovem de olhos verdes pensava em tudo que a guia dissera. Botan podia ser qualquer coisa, menos uma pessoa sem utilidade, fraca, como ela mesma dissera baixinho. Estar sempre com eles, enfrentando todo o tipo de perigo sem recuar, nunca faria alguém fraco. Ter coragem para se expor em benefício de outros, mesmo que fosse prejudicada, era uma qualidade pouco comum e bastante...encantadora.

_–__Você não é fraca, Botan..._ – pensou consigo mesmo –_ E eu quero estar perto para que você não se esqueça disso._

O relógio marcava 4h15.

**Continua...**


	4. Ações e reações

**Capítulo 4**

Ações e reações.

Amanheceu na mansão Yogigem. Logo depois de fazerem um rápido lanche, a mestra Genkai dividiu a turma em dois grupos: o primeiro iria com ela à procura de suspeitos envolvidos no projeto do túnel e o segundo, formado por Kuwabara, Botan, Kaito e Kurama, iria investigar a exata localização do buraco do Makai.

Por um momento, a guia achou estranho que não tivesse ficado ao lado de Yusuke, afinal, ele era o detetive sobrenatural e ela, sua ajudante, logo, nada mais lógico que ficassem juntos, porém, essa sensação se foi rapidamente. O grupo em que estava se mostrava muito mais interessante: a corrente de excitação que percorria seu corpo era gostosa, dava-lhe cócegas no estômago e um nervosismo ímpar ao mesmo tempo que fazia sentir-se segura, protegida de qualquer mal. O brilho verde dos olhos do rapaz ruivo à sua frente eram o combustível da ebulição que agitava-se dentro de Botan.

–Vamos depressa, o tempo é curto e temos muito trabalho a fazer – a mestra deu a ordem e todos tomaram o rumo de seus objetivos.

Caminhar pelas ruas de Mushiori e ver a cidade lotada de insetos sobrenaturais trouxe certa nostalgia para Botan: ela se lembrou de quando, munida por um bastão de beisebol e aerossol, corria para matar esses mesmos insetos que a flauta de Suzaku havia invocado. Aqueles foram dias terríveis, em que os humanos eram picados e ficavam completamente loucos. Com toda certeza o número de insetos de agora nem se comparava com os daquele dia, infelizmente.

–Ai, que horror! Não dá nem para andar sossegada na rua! – a guia estapeava o ar tentando afastar os insetos das trevas. Pelo menos, esses não estavam picando ninguém.

–Ah, mas que droga, eu não estou vendo nada! Kurama, me responda o que tá acontecendo, hein? Ainda tem alguém nos seguindo? – Kuwabara questionou.

–Foi embora a uns três quarteirões atrás, mas devo concordar que a quantidade de insetos aumentou bastante – respondeu – Isso quer dizer que o nível da energia maligna tem aumentado mais rapidamente.

Nesse momento, um grande estrondo se ouviu e o céu ficou iluminado. Todos olharam pra cima e, exceto Kuwabara, puderam constatar que se tratava do brilho do leigan de Yusuke.

–Ahhhh, o que foi isso, alguém me explica? – Kuwabara pediu, suando frio.

–Yusuke usou o leigan, deve estar em perigo! – a guia constatou aflita.

–Parece que o tiro veio do hospital – Kaito calculou.

–Vamos pra lá agora! – Kurama deu voz de comando e, instintivamente, pegou no braço de Botan quando começou a correr, puxando-a para mais perto.

A guia soltou um gritinho de surpresa por causa disso, fazendo com que Kuwabara e Kaito olhassem pra ela.

–Que foi Botan, 'tá tudo bem? – Kuwabara questionou enquanto ele e Kaito examinavam a cena: Kurama com a mão esquerda do antebraço de uma Botan muito vermelha e levemente ofegante.

–'Tá acontecendo alguma coisa que não sabemos? – Kaito indagou com ironia na voz, mirando o colega de classe com provocação.

Percebendo as intenções expressadas no comentário do rapaz de óculos, o jovem ruivo rapidamente soltou o braço da guia:

–Não está acontecendo nada – respondeu Kurama e, virando para Botan, disse um rápido e frio:

–Desculpa, não quis te assustar.

A guia incomodou-se com a frieza na voz do rapaz e só conseguiu acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, em sinal de que estava tudo bem. Claro que Kurama não podia entender aquela reação, nem Kuwabara e muito menos Kaito. Como ela iria explicar o que o som da voz do jovem de cabelos vermelhos provocava dentro dela? Era um som que fazia seu corpo tremer e lhe dava calor, descontrolando suas reações. O que dizer, então, de sentir a mão dele no seu braço? Não tinha palavras para descrever os sintomas que esse gesto causava, então, a explicação não viria e que a deixassem em paz! Aquilo havia pegado-a desprevenida, oras!

–Podemos ir? – Kuwabara chamou e todos voltaram a correr na direção do hospital.

_–__Por que será que ela tinha que se assustar e corar daquele jeito?_ – a frase veio de repente nos pensamentos de Kurama. Não gostava de chamar a atenção e, de certa forma, sua atitude foi um impulso: ele não tinha o hábito de sair pegando no braço das meninas, mesmo numa situação de perigo e mesmo que fossem amigos. Contudo, pareceu tão natural naquele momento, eles eram um grupo e Botan era a única garota, ele se preocupava com ela, isso era normal, não era? Tê-la perto seria sempre uma maneira mais fácil de cuidar melhor dela.

_–__Não fiz nada de mais._– ponderou. Olhando de canto de olho para Botan, percebeu que ela corria de cabeça baixa.

Um rápido flashback passou em sua mente fazendo-o recordar-se das palavras de Shizuka, dizendo que ele mexia com a guia e a lembrança desses fatos causou-lhe um estranho desconforto, principalmente por ela ter sido coroada pelo comentário de Kaito minutos atrás, cheio de insinuações.

A visão do hospital trouxe Kurama para a realidade. Definitivamente, aqueles pensamentos não tinham o menor cabimento naquela hora. Devia se concentrar no que realmente estava acontecendo: a busca pelo local do túnel das trevas.

–Notaram como está muito silencioso aqui? Isso não é normal...- Kurama esquadrinhava o prédio com os olhos verdes muito atentos.

–Qual a surpresa? Um hospital tem que ser silencioso, ué! – Kuwabara argumentou.

Kaito deu uma risada debochada:

– Se o leigan veio mesmo daqui, este local estaria um alvoroço, a começar pelo próprio barulho da explosão do golpe, que acabaria com qualquer silêncio... - suspirou fundo - realmente, Kuwabara, você é muito ingênuo...se bem que essa não é a palavra mais adequada...

–Ora, mas que arrogância, tá me chamando de burro, é? – agarrou o garoto de óculos pelo colarinho, sacudindo-o com violência – continue se tiver coragem!

–Dá pra vocês pararem com isso?– a guia interrompeu a agitação em tom de ordem e, olhando o prédio: – Bom, vamos ter que tomar muito cuidado pra entrar.

–Não – Kurama disse firmemente, fazendo com que os outros três olhassem para ele – Eu vou entrar. Melhor ficarem aqui de alerta.

–Mas você não pode entrar lá sozinho, é perigoso! – sem pensar muito, a guia tocou de leve no braço de Kurama que apenas olhou pra o gesto dela. Botan engoliu seco e retirou a mão, colocando-a em seguida na boca, num sinal claro de ansiedade. Aquele olhar não era o que ela costumava ver no rosto do jovem ruivo.

_–__Tá vendo, Botan, se você não fosse tão atrapalhada... Kurama se zangou com você quando estava vindo pra cá. Burra!_

–Botan está certa é perigoso, Kurama, nós vamos também! – Kazuma confirmou.

–Kuwabara, você ainda não conseguiu recuperar sua energia espiritual, esgotada no torneio das trevas e pode se tornar uma presa fácil para o inimigo. Kaito não tem experiência com esse tipo de confronto e a Botan... – ao falar o nome, olhou para a garota que estava nitidamente nervosa, observando o chão.

–Enfim, não quero que ninguém se machuque. – concluiu – por favor, fiquem aqui.

–Mas... - a guia ainda arriscou contrariar, porém Kurama lançou-lhe um olhar sério de forma que ela se calou. Os olhos verdes, geralmente tão calmos, estavam tensos naquele momento trazendo uma culpa gigante para dentro dela, principalmente porque tinha certeza que o deixara irritado. E isso era algo que ela nunca quis fazer.

–Kurama está certo, Botan – Kaito interviu e aproximou-se da guia, colocando a mãos em seu ombro – pode ser perigoso e não podemos correr o risco de atrapalhar, nos expondo. Vamos ficar – finalizou olhando-a de forma carinhosa, o que fez com que Botan sentisse uma leve aversão àquele gesto.

–Ela já entendeu ô, nerdinho! – Kuwabara deu um empurrão em Kaito afastando-o da guia. - Está bem, nós vamos ficar e você, Kurama, fique de olho nesses carinhas, eles não são fáceis, hein! – o amigo advertiu.

–Vou tomar cuidado – Kurama respondeu, virando as costas e correndo para a entrada do hospital.

Botan suspirou profundamente e colocou a mão esquerda no local onde Kurama agarrara seu braço momentos atrás. Era como se ela pudesse sentir a pressão da mão dele na sua pele. A garota tomou coragem e falou por telepatia:

_–__Me desculpa, não quis te irritar..._ _Toma cuidado...–_e mordeu o lábio, nervosa.

Não houve resposta.

**Cena 2**

Assim que alcançou a cobertura do prédio, uma voz de mulher invadiu os ouvidos de Kurama, fazendo com que ele se apressasse a entrar no hospital. Alguém possivelmente estava em perigo.

Ao quebrar uma das janelas do 4º andar, a voz da mulher ficava mais angustiada e ele pôde ver duas silhuetas agachadas no chão, se protegendo contra alguma ameaça que estava no ar. Ele reconheceu as mulheres:

–Shizuka! Keiko! O que estão fazendo aqui? –encontrou as duas quase sendo atacadas por uma espécie diferente de inseto. Usando o seu chicote, destruiu-os facilmente - Que insetos eram esses?

A mulher loira estava bem ofegante, mas se esforçou pra responder:

–Viemos atrás do Piu... Ele veio voando para cá e ficamos preocupadas...ufa! – ela aspirou o ar com força, para poder respirar melhor antes de continuar: - e esses insetos aí transmitem alguma doença estranha... A Keiko foi picada – Shizuka contou enquanto levantava do chão.

–Bom, vamos para algum lugar seguro – Kurama respondeu pegando Keiko no colo, que estava impossibilitada de andar – sabe onde os outros estão?

–Encontramos com Genkai e ela ficou no primeiro andar, mas não sei de mais ninguém.

Um grande barulho de vidros quebrando se ouviu nos andares abaixo. Eles pegaram o elevador e foram para lá.

Quando chegaram no 1º andar, encontraram Yusuke e seu adversário nocauteado do lado de fora. Pela forma como estava vestido, parecia que era médico e, como havia perdido os sentidos, os poderes usados para criar o território de batalha tinham se desfeito fazendo com que todas as pessoas que haviam sido picadas pelos insetos venenosos voltassem ao normal, inclusive Keiko.

–Yusuke! – Kurama chamou do meio do corredor.

–Kurama! Como você... Piu! Como veio parar aqui? – Yusuke perguntou enquanto percebia a presença de Shizuka: - Você também, Shizuka? Mas... KEIKO? Que raios você tá fazendo aqui, menina?

A garota de cabelos castanhos se adiantou:

–Olha aqui, Yusuke, fique sabendo que eu estava muito preocupada com você, tá?

–É verdade – Shizuka acrescentou –, e nós queremos saber que loucura toda é essa! O Piu estava maluquinho atrás de vocês...

Genkai apareceu no corredor depois de pular a janela que estava quebrada e deu ordem para que todos fossem embora depressa. Logo a polícia estaria ali para averiguar o caso e, fatalmente, eles teriam muitas explicações a dar se estivessem presentes.

–Vamos circulando, galera, depois eu conto tudo, tá, Keiko? – disse Yusuke.

–É BOM MESMO! – a menina passou a frente e saiu pisando duro, carregando Piu no colo.

–Ahhhh, mas que menina chata! – bradou o detetive, já na porta do hospital.

Kurama avistou Kuwabara, Kaito e Botan no hall de entrada do ambulatório.

–Vocês não deviam estar lá fora? – perguntou sem demonstrar irritação.

–Pois é, mas quando ouvimos um barulhão, a Botan não se aguentou e saiu correndo, tivemos que vir atrás dela! – Kuwabara entregou – Ainda bem que está tudo resolvido agora!

Kurama olhou para Botan que estava um pouco sem graça. Kaito aproveitou o momento e aproximou-se dela, colocando, mais uma vez, a mão no ombro da guia:

–Não importa o que digam, a Botan é muito corajosa e sempre vai defender os amigos, mesmo que não saiba como – e sorriu fazendo com que ela ficasse sem jeito e se desvencilhasse da mão dele:

–Ah, que isso! Hahahaha! Não sou tão corajosa assim! Hahaha! – a guia estava muito sem graça com a atitude do rapaz de óculos e tentou disfarçar o embaraço com sua habitual risada.

–Olha só as intimidades daquele cara! – Shizuka comentou em voz que só Kurama ouviu – Não te incomoda que ele faça isso?

Kurama falou sem olhar para ela:

–Me incomodo com essa insinuação num momento como esse.

Shizuka deu um tapa no ombro do amigo e saiu andando com um sorrisinho:

–Ok, não 'tá mais aqui quem falou – e meteu as mãos nos bolsos, procurando o maço de cigarros.

–Bom, eu vou ficar aqui para internar o Yanagisawa e o Kido. Os ferimentos que sofreram não aparentam ser sérios, contudo, é bom evitar qualquer complicação – Kaito dirigia-se à enfermaria, onde a mestra tinha deixado os dois rapazes machucados no confronto com o Doutor Kamia - Encontro vocês depois tá? – falou olhando especialmente para Botan que deu um sorrisinho rápido e caminhou até a porta. O que estava acontecendo com esse Kaito, hein? Não gostava daqueles olhares que ele lhe lançava, muito menos das mãos que insistiam em pousar no seu ombro.

–Tudo bem Kaito, até mais – Kurama se despediu e caminhou até a porta também, pensando em uma razão para o rapaz de óculos estar agindo daquela forma que, pelo que ele conhecia, não era nenhum pouco corriqueira.

_–__Ele está muito estranho. Primeiro aquela insinuação antes de chegarmos ao hospital, depois essa proximidade de Botan, o que será que ele está pretendendo?_

– Minamino! – a voz de Kaito fez o jovem se virar antes de cruzar a porta do hospital. Os outros já estavam do lado de fora.

–O que é, Kaito? – a voz saiu mais áspera do que ele esperava

–Me faz um favor? – e soltou um sorrisinho malicioso – Fica de olho na Botan na minha ausência? Sabe como ela é impulsiva e não quero que ela se machuque – arrematou –,E ela parece te respeitar bastante, pode ser?

Kurama franziu o cenho e saiu. Ainda conseguiu ouvir Kaito chamando-o de novo, entretanto ele o ignorou. Aquele pedido o pegara de surpresa e ele tentava encontrar uma boa razão para o colega de classe ter dito o que disse. O que ele estava querendo afinal?

–Te provocar é claro – Shizuka disparou da calçada enquanto tragava o cigarro.

Incrédulo, Kurama olhou para a moça. Ela escutara o que Kaito dissera? Sem dúvida, estava todo mundo muito estranho hoje.

–Quem quer provocar o que hein. maninha? – Kuwabara se intrometeu na conversa.

–Eu é que quero provocar um soco na sua cara se continuar se metendo em assuntos que não são da sua conta! – fitou o irmão de maneira irritadiça.

–Ah! Como você é grossa! Eu, hein! – Kuwabara saiu reclamando em alta voz.

–Vem pra cá, Kuwabara, o medo que você tem da sua irmã chega a dar vergonha! – Botan falou caindo na risada, fazendo com que o amigo fosse alvo das piadas de Yusuke e Keiko.

Kurama e Shizuka caminhavam mais atrás quando a jovem loira continuou o assunto de antes:

–Se eu fosse você não me preocuparia com essa conversinha mole que o quatro olhos falou, afinal, mesmo que ele queira alguma coisa com a Botan, não tem a mínima chance – e soprou a fumaça pra cima.

Kurama estava sério e olhando para frente. Aquela conversa toda estava começando a tirar-lhe a calma, o que era difícil de acontecer:

–Não estou preocupado com nada, Shizuka – respondeu meio seco.

A irmã de Kuwabara continuou como se não tivesse ouvido a resposta:

–De qualquer forma, eu acho mesmo que ele falou aquilo para te provocar, ver qual é a de vocês – Shizuka arrematou, colocando as mãos no bolso.

Kurama suspirou fundo. Tinha que admitir que Shizuka era muito atrevida.

–Vai ficar calado? -cutucou

–Desculpa, Shizuka, mas não estou com cabeça para esses assuntos, tem coisas sérias acontecendo – o jovem não se preocupou muito em demonstrar calma.

–Pelo jeito, ele conseguiu te irritar mesmo... – ela respondeu despreocupadamente e tragou o cigarro com prazer, apreciando o cheiro da fumaça esbranquiçada.

Kurama calou-se, decidido a ficar em silêncio. Não era de se irritar com facilidade, porém aquele assunto sem pé nem cabeça, e tão repentino, mexeu com ele. E ele não sabia por quê. Arriscaria dizer que o modo como a amiga tocava nos assuntos era de uma precipitação inconveniente demais para ele.

Alguns passos à frente, o vento soprava no rosto de uma pensativa garota de cabelos azuis:

_– __O que será que eles estão conversando?_– a guia estava alheia às piadinhas dos amigos e tentava escutar alguma coisa do que Kurama e Shizuka conversavam, porém, sem sucesso. Tinha dificuldades para explicar: gostava de Shizuka, eram amigas, mas a proximidade que ela parecia ter com Kurama a incomodava, principalmente a facilidade com que tinha de puxar assunto com ele, coisa que Botan nunca conseguia fazer.

_–__Ai, que droga! Não e hora de pensar nessas coisas, Botan!_– procurou se concentrar no que Keiko estava falando, contudo a única coisa que vinha na sua cabeça eram os olhos de Kurama, sérios, como ela não tinha visto antes. E se sentiu culpada por isso, ao mesmo tempo em que o ciúmes alfinetava seu peito porque quem estava desfrutando daquele olhar era Shizuka.

Yusuke parou de caminhar e assoviou chamando a atenção dos amigos:

–Galera, o Kuwabara tá chamando todo mundo pra uma reunião na casa dele com uma rodada de pizzas, beleza? – o detetive anunciou. Botan aproveitou a brecha para olhar Kurama. Incrível como ele estava lindo, mesmo tão sério.

–Ei, que história é essa? Eu não falei nada, Urameshi! – Kuwabara avançou para o amigo, disposto a tirar satisfação.

–Por mim, sem problemas, estou mesmo querendo saber o que 'tá acontecendo. A casa está vazia, não vai ter nenhum problema se vocês forem. – Shizuka falou, referindo-se aos episódios vividos e presenciados no hospital, momentos atrás.

–Ah, que ótimo! Eu também quero saber tudinho! – Keiko emendou.

–Então vamos todos, precisamos mesmo conversar sobre hoje e decidir quais serão os próximos passos – Genkai decidiu.

Antes de todos seguirem para a casa de Kazuma, Botan se pronunciou:

–Ah, eu acho que vou falar com o Sr. Koema, provavelmente ele vai querer algum relatório sobre os últimos acontecimentos, depois eu encontro com vocês.

–Tá bom, mas não vai demorar, hein! – Keiko respondeu – odeio comer pizza fria!

–Eu também – emendou Kuwabara.

–Não demoro, prometo! – a guia já se preparava para subir no remo quando Kurama falou:

–Eu também vou depois, preciso passar em casa e ver como minha mãe está. Ela já me ligou algumas vezes e não quero que fique muito preocupada.

–Mas é um filho exemplar mesmo né! – o detetive falou – Pois, se fosse a minha mãe, estava pouco ligando em saber se eu morri ou se caiu um raio na minha cabeça! Hahahaha!

–YUSUKE! Não fala assim da sua mãe! - Keiko bronqueou dando uns cascudos no detetive que tentava fugir dela, andando em círculos pela calçada.

–Tudo bem, mas não demorem muito. É necessário que todos estejam presentes nessa reunião – Genkai falou, já caminhando na frente do grupo.

A turma continuou andando enquanto Kurama caminhava no sentido oposto e Botan levantava vôo. A guia sentiu uma vontade louca de olhar para calçada onde Kurama estava. Por um motivo que ele mesmo desconheceu, Kurama teve vontade de olhar pra o céu e o fez.

Botan corou ao encontrar os olhos verdes de Kurama que pareciam tão indecifráveis naquele momento.

_–__Eu não estou bravo com você_ – a voz invadiu a mente da guia provocando um intenso arrepio. Abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos, sentindo aquele frio espalhar-se pelo seu corpo e suas bochechas corarem rapidamente. Não conseguia olhar pra Kurama por muito tempo sem parecer uma pimenta malagueta.

Kurama ainda a olhava, quando uma rajada de ar soprou forte fazendo com que o remo balançasse com vigor e ela desse um grito de medo. Mais uma vez, estava desprevenida.

_–__Você está bem?_ – Kurama indagou enquanto observava a guia tentando se equilibrar de volta.

_–__Agora estou! Quase que eu me esborracho no chão!_ – respondeu praticamente roxa de tanta vergonha e concentrando toda sua atenção no remo. Reuniu o pouco de coragem que ainda tinha para conseguir olhar nos olhos verdes. O sorriso amarelo estampado no rosto da garota foi automático.

Kurama sorriu. Nunca tinha reparado que o rosto de Botan podia ter tantas cores ao mesmo tempo.

_–__Com certeza você não cairia no chão... Eu não ia deixar...-_respondeu para ela e teve a oportunidade de ver mais uma cor naquele rosto: vermelho super escarlate cintilante.

Botan riu nervosa e se apressou em dar meia volta para continuar indo ao Renkai. O coração aos atropelos martelava seu peito com violência enquanto sentia o vento fresco esfriar seu rosto que estava em chamas.

_–__Obrigada, Kurama..._ – mandou uma mensagem telepática.

Ela não viu o meio sorriso dado por ele enquanto este voltava a caminhar.

_–__Não se atrase... Eu também não gosto de comer pizza fria... –_respondeu dando meia volta e indo para casa.

A guia fechou os olhos e deixou a voz de Kurama ressoar em sua mente. Incrível como aquele som tinha o poder de desconcertá-la.

_–__Ai...O que há comigo?_

**Continua...**


	5. Sinais no ar

**(Cap. 5) Sinais no ar**

Eram 19h e a turma já estava na casa de Kuwabara para a reunião que combinaram mais cedo. Shizuka já pedira as pizzas. Todos estavam presentes, menos Botan.

Ela tinha ido ao Renkai falar com o Senhor Koema sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia e ocorreu que eles tiveram uma conversa que não estava em seus planos. Koema perguntou por que ela tinha mexido no livro com os registros da vida de Kurama e, como percebeu que a guia ficou corada e sem saber muito o que dizer, ele se irritou:

–Botan, não esqueça que sua função é de ser guia espiritual e auxiliar de Yusuke! Você não tem porque ficar xeretando na vida dos outros e ainda por cima colocando meu nome no meio dos seus rolos! – referia-se à mentira que ela contou aos guardas da sala de registros pra poder entrar, dizendo que tinha sido mandada pelo príncipe pra consultar algumas coisas.

–Desculpe, Senhor Koema, não foi minha intenção, eu... – tentou se desculpar, mas foi interrompida:

–Eu gostaria muito de saber o porquê dessa curiosidade com a vida do Kurama... – falou cheio de ironia.

A moça se incomodou com a forma como seu chefe estava falando:

–Não é nada disso que o Senhor está pensando!

–E o que eu estou pensando, Botan? Que você está caidinha pelo Kurama? Olha, deixa eu te falar uma coisa: eu já vi esse filme e eu sei exatamente o que acontece depois... - sentou-se na poltrona - Acredite, você não é a única que fica cheia de nhenhenhê pro lado ele... A lista é enorme, já te aviso!

Indignada, ela tentou se defender:

–Senhor Koema, com todo respeito, eu não estou caidinha pelo Kurama e nem por ninguém! Admito que li, sim, alguma coisa sobre ele, mas foi uma curiosidade normal, de amiga! Não quer dizer que eu me interesse por ele! – bufou ao terminar de falar.

–Ah sim, claro, Botan... - o príncipe fez uma cara de pouco caso – Só espero que esse foguinho de palha acabe logo, seus colegas já estão comentando e isso não cria um bom ambiente por aqui.

–O QUÊ? COMENTANDO? – ela não fez questão de segurar a voz.

–FALA BAIXO, CRIATURA! Tá querendo morrer, é? Não levanta a voz pra mim não, ouviu? – Koema levantou-se e encarou a garota.

Botan soltou um grunhido e sentou-se na cadeira, extremamente nervosa:

–Quem é que está falando essas mentiras por aí, hein? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

–E isso te importa por quê? Você deveria se preocupar é com seu comportamento – olhou-a sério antes de continuar –. Olha Botan, sinceramente, não é da minha conta se você está mesmo interessada no Kurama, mas não use os arquivos do Renkai pra sua vida pessoal, entendeu, garota?

A guia remexeu-se na cadeira e suspirou fundo:

–Eu não usei, oras! Eu só...

–CALADA! – o príncipe fez sinal pra que ficasse em silêncio – É só isso que eu tinha pra falar, espero que tenha ficado claro – recostou-se na grande poltrona cor de vinho visivelmente aborrecido com toda aquela conversa.

–Ah, sim, ficou claríssimo! – a garota levantou-se e saiu da sala, fechando a porta com um estrondo.

–Ai, ai... NINGUÉM MERECE, VIU! - suspirou o príncipe.

Ao sair da sala de Koema, Botan deu de cara com George e com mais dois ogros que pareciam estar escutando a conversa. Isso a deixou furiosa:

–'TÃO FAZENDO O QUÊ AQUI? VÃO CUIDAR DA VIDA DE VOCÊS, ABELHUDOS! – berrou, fazendo o trio se dispersar.

–Credo! Que mulher estressada! – disse George para os outros dois companheiros.

–Se eu deixasse meu serviço para ficar de gracinha com certos demônios raposa e ainda levasse uma coça do chefe, também estaria nervoso hahahaha! - comentou um ogro verde de cabelo preto.

Os três riram do comentário e depois cada um foi para um lado, prosseguir com seus afazeres. George fechou a porta atrás de si, depois de entrar na sala:

–Senhor Koema, conseguiu resolver aquele assunto com a Botan? – perguntou cheio de curiosidade.

O príncipe, que não estava com o melhor dos humores, tratou de despachar o funcionário, jogando um carimbo na cara dele:

–CALA BOCA, DIABO! NÃO TEM O QUE FAZER, NÃO? ME ERRA, CHUPA CABRA! SAI DAQUI!

–DESCULPA, SENHOR KOEMA! – George saiu fugido da sala.

**Cena 2**

Botan entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta com força. Estava revoltada com a conversa que tivera com Koema e com tudo que ele lhe dissera. Era simplesmente um absurdo!

–Esse povo futriqueiro! Que raivaaaa! – tirou a blusa de frio que vestia e jogou no chão. Sentia-se totalmente indisposta naquele momento. Como as pessoas podiam ser tão fofoqueiras? Nem sabiam de nada e já iam espalhar boatos pra o Senhor Koema. Por causa disso ela era obrigada a ouvir um sermão. E ainda mais: ter sua vida particular na boca dos outros era simplesmente horrível.

Jogou-se na cama, pensativa. Apesar da luta que travava consigo mesma ultimamente, tinha que admitir que não vinha obtendo muito êxito. Não bastasse a confusão que se encontrava sua cabeça, agora era obrigada a saber que seus colegas estavam comentando coisas nos corredores do Renkai e ela nem sequer tinha a chance de se defender e dizer que tudo não passava de mentira.

–Nunca pensei que achar um rapaz bonito fosse dar tanto pano para manga... – disse em voz baixa, quando sua mente acusou:

–_Será só isso mesmo, Botan?_

–Ah, não! Chega desses pensamentos! – e virou de lado na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com um travesseiro. Sentiu as pálpebras pesarem. Não demorou muito para cair no sono, esquecendo-se totalmente que seus companheiros estavam esperando por ela na reunião.

**Cena 3**

Dois dias se passaram desde a luta de Yusuke com o Doutor Kamia e, além da reunião daquele dia, Genkai marcara outro encontro, desta vez na casa de Yusuke. Era importante que mantivessem contato frequente para que estivessem sincronizados, caso o inimigo atacasse, entretanto, alguém não recebeu muito bem a notícia do encontro de logo mais à noite:

–Não me interessa nenhuma reunião hoje! Estou esperando há meses pelo show do Megalica e não vou perder por nada, OUVIU, URAMESHI? – Kuwabara berrou enquanto dava as costas a Yusuke, que estava extremamente irritado com aquela atitude.

–Mas, Kuwabara, é importante que estejamos todos juntos, você sabe! – Botan tentou argumentar para ver se ajudava.

–EU SEI DISSO! Acontece que eu preciso relaxar um pouco, será que não entendem, não? – o rapaz respondeu sacudindo os braços.

–Então tá, seu CABEÇA-DURA! Nem venha pedir minha ajuda se alguma coisa te acontecer, OUVIU BEM? – Yusuke frisou seguindo o caminho oposto ao do amigo.

–Quem te disse que preciso da sua ajuda, hein? – Kuwabara ressaltou enquanto fazia pose pra os colegas que iam com ele ao show.

–'Tá certo então, filhão! Te vira nos trinta! FUI! – o detetive virou as costas e seguiu pra sua casa, onde seria a reunião.

Anoiteceu e outra ausência foi notada: Kurama ainda não havia chegado e ninguém sabia do paradeiro dele, o que fez com que Botan ficasse extremamente preocupada. Ele não era de faltar e muito menos de não avisar. Fora que não o via desde a luta travada no hospital e isso parecia uma eternidade.

–Onde será que o bonitinho se meteu? – Yusuke resmungava, andando de um lado pro outro no apartamento.

–Você deveria estar preocupado com Kuwabara! – Genkai advertiu – Kurama deve ter tido uma boa razão pra não estar aqui e, além do mais, ele sabe se cuidar.

–Mesmo assim, isso não tá certo, o bicho tá pegando lá fora! Esses dois simplesmente somem e fica tudo nas minhas costas!

–Não seja ridículo, Yusuke, todos estão ajudando muito, vê se fica calmo, tá legal? – Keiko tentou acalmar o detetive que colocava o casaco e ia em direção à porta.

–Aonde você vai? – a garota perguntou.

–Sabe, eu também tô precisando relaxar... Vou dar uma volta! – e saiu.

–Yusuke, espera ai!

Genkai fez sinal pra que ela se sentasse e disse:

–Acho que ele foi atrás de Kuwabara... Melhor assim!

Botan sentou-se perto da janela para olhar a chuva fina que caía na rua. A ausência de uma certa pessoa tinha a deixado pra baixo.

Shizuka, que estava de pé na sacada, percebeu que a amiga estava quieta demais e, já deduzindo que era por causa de Kurama, foi até ela e falou baixo:

–Fica assim não, boba...Tenho certeza que já, já o ruivinho tá aí! – sorriu pra Botan, que ficou sem jeito com o comentário:

–Hã? Não é nada não, Shi, sabe como é, né, a gente fica preocupada com tudo que 'tá acontecendo, vai que o inimigo atacou e tudo mais... - tentou fazer cara de compenetrada, mas suas bochechas coradas a denunciavam.

–Também me preocupo muito com Kurama, mas eu sei que logo entrará por essa porta, então, nada de ficar com essa carinha jururu! – levantou-se sorrindo e voltou pra sacada, fazendo com que a amiga ficasse meditando no que ela dissera:

–_Shizuka também está preocupada com Kurama... Mas é lógico, né, eles são amigos... Normal_ – constatou, porém sua mente a traiu com esse pensamento:

–_Você também é amiga dele, contudo anda se preocupando DEMAIS!_

O coração da garota disparou e ela olhou pra mulher loira que fumava, apoiada na grade. Será que... A preocupação de Shizuka queria dizer algo mais...?

–_...Assim como a sua?_ – o pensamento veio rápido e certeiro. Pronto! Até o seu cérebro estava contra ela! Era uma conspiração, definitivamente!

Botan abraçou os joelhos e permaneceu sentada olhando pra o tapete da sala. A simples ideia de que a amiga pudesse estar com outros interesses no jovem ruivo fez com que um desconforto imenso enchesse seu peito.

–_Ela está muito mais próxima dele depois do torneio das trevas... Sempre que os vejo, estão conversando... Mas, peraí, qual é o problema se isso for verdade?_

Botan apertou mais o abraço em si mesma e enterrou a cabeça entre os joelhos, como se não quisesse saber a resposta pra sua própria pergunta. Talvez ela nem mesmo quisesse aceitar as possíveis respostas que surgiam em sua mente. O fato era que Shizuka fizera questão de mostrar para Botan que estava de olho nela e isso a deixava muito pior.

–_Kurama... Onde você está?_

Alheia ao que se passava ao redor, a garota nem percebeu que um rapaz moreno de óculos observava cada movimento seu com interesse especial.

**Cena 4**

Passaram-se cerca de duas horas desde que o detetive tinha saído. Keiko já estava aflita, quando ele abriu a porta:

–Voltei, povo...- Yusuke limpava os pés molhados no capacho da entrada.

–Que volta demorada essa que você deu... Já estava preocupada! – Keiko respondeu dando um sorriso aliviado – Cadê o Kuwabara?

–E eu lá sei, menina? Eu fui ao fliperama espairecer um pouco!

Ao ouvir essa frase, Genkai foi até o encontro de Yusuke e deu-lhe um belo safanão:

–Seu imbecil, pensei que tivesse ido atrás de Kuwabara!

–Sua velha maluca, eu disse que não iria atrás dele! Não vou ficar bancando babá de marmanjo nenhum!

–Como é tolo, você não percebe que Kuwabara está passando por uma mudança? Desde as lutas finais do Torneio das Trevas ele perdeu todos os poderes espirituais, contudo, isso está prestes a mudar. Talvez ele nem mesmo tenha se dado conta, mas a energia espiritual dentro dele está passando por uma modificação e ele logo vai se libertar. Com certeza o inimigo já se deu conta disso e vai aproveitar a oportunidade para nos atingir - Genkai arrematou com seriedade, fazendo com que Yusuke esmurrasse a parede.

–PORQUE NÃO ME FALOU ANTES, GENKAI? DROGA! – o detetive saiu correndo escada abaixo atrás de Kuwabara, sendo acompanhado por Botan que ouvira toda a conversa:

–ESPERA POR MIM! – a guia também desceu a escada correndo e, antes que pudesse atravessar a rua, sentiu alguém puxar-lhe o braço com força.

–Ei! – virou-se surpresa soltando o braço que o rapaz segurava.

–Você não pode ir, Botan, é perigoso! Você não sabe o que pode acontecer! – tentou segurar na mão da guia, mas ela foi mais rápida e puxou a mão para trás.

–Não importa, eu não vou ficar aqui enquanto meu amigo pode estar em perigo! – e desatou a correr, porém Kaito foi atrás dela.

–Então eu vou com você!

Uma irritação sem tamanho veio sobre a garota de cabelos azuis. Quem aquele rapaz pensava que era? Nem tinham intimidade pra que ele ficasse no seu pé desse jeito, dessa forma chata, dizendo o que ela devia ou não fazer. E, ainda por cima, teimando em encostar nela, em pegar em sua mão...Não! Não queria nada daquilo e voltou-se pra trás com o dedo em riste:

–Você não vai! – fitava o jovem de óculos de maneira séria – volte pra o apartamento, a mestra Genkai pode precisar de você e não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem...

–Mas eu... – Kaito tentou falar, mas a guia o impediu:

–Obrigada pela preocupação, mas estou com Yusuke... Ele não vai deixar nada me acontecer – e saiu correndo: - NÃO ME SIGA! – e deixou um Kaito desapontado pra trás.

–Botan... - o moreno suspirou, caminhando de volta para o prédio. Não conseguia entender aquela garota, ela parecia simplesmente não pensar em nada quando seus amigos estavam em perigo. Não fazia avaliações, não media as consequências. Só se jogava na fogueira esperando pelo melhor.

–UMA LOUCA! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É! – Kaito falou alto sem se dar conta de que a mestra o observava.

–Esta me chamando de louca, Kaito? – Genkai perguntou da sacada, observando como o rapaz tinha ficado pálido ao escutar a voz dela.

–Na, na, não, mestra! Eu não estava falando da senhora! – respondeu gaguejando de medo, enquanto subia as escadas numa lerdeza imensa.

–Vou te falar uma coisa, Kaito – a mestra olhou pra ele – Não queira colocar um passarinho que sempre viveu livre na gaiola.

Kaito arqueou as sobrancelhas com ar surpreso, porém, antes que pudesse retrucar, Genkai continuou:

–Botan tem esse jeito meio maluco, mas ela é assim. Se não souber entender isso e quiser cortar suas asas, vai acabar sendo bicado.

O comentário da mestra conseguiu deixar o rapaz envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo nervoso, pois se deu conta de que acabara fazendo papel de bobo, correndo, na chuva, atrás de uma garota que, ao que tudo indicava, não estava interessada nele.

–Me desculpe mestra, eu não quis chatear a senhora e nem...

Genkai o interrompeu:

–Não perca tempo me pedindo desculpas – a mestra se calou por alguns segundos para depois continuar: - Sei que não controlamos certas coisas, mas você é um rapaz muito inteligente pra viver em constante competição.

–Mestra, eu não... – ainda tentou se defender, mas Genkai continuou falando:

–ME OUÇA! – a mestra levantou a voz fazendo com que Kaito se calasse e abaixasse a cabeça – Você é um rapaz que possui uma grande força, mas enquanto não deixar essa vontade de ser o maior de lado, você só vai conseguir ser menor. Saiba do seu valor e não queira o que está no caminho de outra pessoa – ela olhou pra o jovem que estava um pouco vermelho e cerrava os punhos, parecendo irritado.

–Não quero o que é de ninguém, mestra, e, que eu saiba, não estou fazendo nada de errado! – falou com certo despeito.

Genkai olhou pra cima e, como já estava sem paciência, resolveu finalizar a conversa:

–Você é quem sabe, Kaito, mas esteja certo de que se resolver continuar nessa história, tenha certeza de que vai sobrar.

–De que história a senhora está falando?

–Uma história que só tem espaço pra duas pessoas, sendo que Botan é uma delas e você... – ela olhou-o com serenidade – Você não parece ser a outra pessoa... – e entrou no apartamento, buscando sua xícara de chá.

Kaito ficou alguns minutos refletindo sobre o que a mestra lhe dissera. Um turbilhão invadiu sua mente e isso estava irritando-o muito. Sabia que era alguém com inteligência acima do comum e que era admirado por isso, mas quando se tratava de estar perto de certo jovem de fala gentil e olhos verdes, parece que ele simplesmente não tinha vez.

–_Minamino..._ – disse pra si mesmo – _Até quando eu vou perder pra você?_

**Cena 5**

Kurama estava a caminho da casa de Yusuke. Tinha passado o dia todo fora e nem se quer avisou que não estaria presente. Não era do seu feitio faltar aos compromissos, contudo, ele precisava muito falar com Koema e não podia esperar, logo, reservou o dia pra fazer isso.

–_Espero que esteja tudo bem com todos..._ – pensava, enquanto subia as escadas do prédio de Yusuke.

–Com licença... – empurrou a porta que estava encostada e ao entrar viu na sala Genkai, Yanagizawa, Keiko; Shizuka e Kaito na janela– Desculpem o atraso!

–Você não foi o único que se atrasou... – Genkai respondeu.

–Onde estão os outros? - indagou não escondendo a preocupação.

Genkai bebeu um gole de chá antes de falar:

–Kuwabara foi num show com os amigos e até agora não voltou. Yusuke foi atrás dele – a mestra falou e voltou a beber o chá.

Kaito, que estava sentado de frente para a porta, observava atentamente a reação de Kurama com aquela notícia. Ele parecia incomodado, olhando para o aposento como se procurasse alguma coisa e isso causou divertimento no rapaz de óculos.

–_Está sentindo falta dela, Minamino?_ – pensou, antes de falar - –Ah, Kurama, a Botan foi junto com o Yusuke também. Eu tentei impedir, mas sabe como ela é, saiu correndo na chuva que nem uma doida – Kaito falou carregando a frase de drama – Tomara que nada tenha acontecido. – terminou observando que tipo de reação sua resposta causaria.

Genkai percebeu a manobra de Kaito e também olhou pra Kurama, como se esperasse alguma atitude.

–Bom, nesse caso eu vou atrás deles – virou as costas e já alcançava a maçaneta quando Genkai falou:

–Vá, Kurama, podem estar precisando de você – e voltou a beber seu chá. Kurama sorriu pra ela e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Enquanto na sala, Kaito remoía seus pensamentos:

–_Ah, Minamino... Continua sendo o queridinho por onde passa. Até a velha Genkai assina embaixo tudo o que você faz..._– levantou-se, frustrado, e foi pra cozinha beber um copo d'água.

–Água é boa pra esfriar a cabeça – a mestra comentou lá da sala.

–Nesse caso, ele devia ir tomar um banho de chuva... – Shizuka emendou.

–Falaram alguma coisa? – Kaito perguntou, só pra ter certeza do que acabara de ouvir.

–Não – Shizuka fechou a janela aberta. A chuva estava forte e respingava pra dentro da sala. Genkai não respondeu.

–_Hunf... Vamos ver se as coisas vão continuar assim, Minamino, espere só...-_ o colega de classe de Kurama resolveu guardar esse pensamento pra si.

**Continua...**


	6. Banho de chuva

**(Cap. 6) Banho de Chuva**

A chuva engrossava cada vez mais, dificultando a visão de Yusuke e de Botan. Tudo parecia muito cinzento e eles não viam nem sinal de Kuwabara.

–Mas que droga! - reclamou o detetive puxando Botan pra debaixo de um toldo azul que devia ser de algum comércio – Com essa chuva não vamos enxergar aquele mané nem se ele estiver vestido de palhaço! E com ele sem energia espiritual, vai ser mais difícil ainda!

Ao seu lado, a guia torcia o rabo de cavalo para tentar tirar um pouco da água que encharcou seu cabelo. Suas roupas estavam igualmente ensopadas.

–Tenta ficar calmo, vamos esperar um pouco e depois voltamos a procurar. Pode ser que o tal show nem tenha acabado ainda.

–Fazer o quê? – sentou-se no degrau que tinha na entrada da loja e Botan fez o mesmo. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Yusuke falou:

–Ô, Botan, que papagaiada foi aquela entre você e o Kaito lá atrás hein? Tá de namorico?

A surpresa pela pergunta fez com que a guia tivesse um ataque de tosse antes de responder:

–Que é isso! Eu hein, sai pra lá! – respondeu arredia.

– Então, o quatro-olhos tá mesmo a fim de você! Hahahahaha! Eu percebi!

–Para com isso, Yusukeeeee! – a garota esticou o braço pra dar um tapa na cabeça do amigo – Não é nada disso! Ele só estava preocupado!

–Hum, é mesmo? Não me diga! Hahahaha! Sabe que eu percebi outra coisa também?

Botan cruzou os braços e fez uma cara de quem não estava nem um pouco interessada em saber:

–O quê o "gênio" Yusuke Urameshi percebeu? Que seu cérebro é do tamanho de uma noz? – debochou.

Os olhos do detetive brilharam antes dele revelar sua descoberta:

–Que tem alguém arrastando uma asa, ou melhor, um remo enormeeee por um tal ruivo de olhos verdes, né não, Botan? Hahahahaha! – falou cutucando a garota com o cotovelo.

Por esse comentário Botan não esperava de jeito nenhum, ainda mais vindo de Yusuke, que parecia tão avoado, tão desligado de tudo. Como assim? Ele tinha percebido que ela estava de olho em Kurama? Mas, peraí, ela não estava de olho nele! Pelo menos era nisso que ela estava se forçando a acreditar.

–MAS QUE HISTÓRIA DOIDA É ESSA, YUSUKE? PIROU, É? – gritou, vermelha de vergonha.

–Não vem dando uma de desentendida pro meu lado não, que eu já me liguei! É só você olhar pra ele ou falar com ele que fica mais boba do que o normal! Vai dizer que não? Até perde o rumo das palavras! E olha que você fala mais que uma matraca... – o detetive constatou.

–AHHHH! -Botan cerrou os punhos e a vontade que teve de dar uns bons socos em Yusuke foi enorme, mas ela não o fez e fechou a cara, emburrada. Ela tinha interesse em Kurama? Haha, que besteira! Mas não era nenhuma novidade vindo de Yusuke, afinal, ele sempre procurava alguma forma de deixá-la irritada... E não é que ele conseguia com perfeição?

–RÁ, se vai ficar muda desse jeito é porque é verdade! – Yusuke caçoou apontando o dedo para o rosto da garota – Pode se abrir, minha filha, fala o que te aflige!

–Não tem nada de verdade nisso que você falou, tá? – Botan procurou parecer séria para ver se conseguia fazer o detetive parar com aquele assunto que estava deixando-a cada vez mais embaraçada e sem saída– Eu... Eu só acho ele bonito... Aliás, eu e todo mundo! Algum problema nisso?

O amigo jogou a cabeça pra trás, divertindo-se com a situação:

–Sei! Queria que pudesse ver sua cara agora, tá mais vermelha que o cabelo do Kurama! Hahahahaha! Eu não aguento! Hahahaha

–AIIIII, QUE ÓDIOOOO! – a garota não se conteve e foi marchando pra rua – Com tantas coisas sérias acontecendo, você fica me atazanando com essas deduções idiotas e sem fundamento!

–Peraí, nervosinha! Hahahahaha! – Yusuke se curvava de tanto que ria, enquanto tentava correr atrás da guia que já apressava o passo na calçada molhada.

Uma quadra à frente, um rapaz ruivo corria na chuva procurando seus amigos, quando avistou duas silhuetas que pareciam estar em algum desentendimento. Uma empurrou a outra e logo saiu correndo na frente e a outra, meio cambaleante, tentava alcançá-la.

Um pensamento ruim passou na mente do ruivo:

–_Será que é a Botan?_– e correu pra chegar mais perto e ver o que estava realmente acontecendo ali_ – Espero que não esteja em algum perigo!_

Enquanto isso, mais a frente, a discussão entre o detetive e a guia continuava:

–Deixa de ser besta, Botan! Para de fugir, mulher! – Yusuke colocou-se à frente dela, segurando-a e fazendo-a olhar para ele.

–Não estou fugindo! Só não quero que fique falando essas coisas sem cabimento! – respondeu cansada, soltando-se dele e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

–Mas é uma tonta mesmo! Nem consegue assumir o que sê vê a quilômetros!

–Olha só quem fala! Quer que eu assuma igual você assume que gosta da Keiko, é? – ela olhou pra cima, com um sorriso triunfante, tendo a certeza que atingira o ponto fraco do rapaz. Agora queria ver o que Yusuke ia falar.

O detetive franziu a testa e falou sério:

–É muito atrevimento! Tá achando que tá podendo... Não estamos falando de mim, valeu?– fez uma pausa e passou a mão nos cabelos molhados – Mas se quer mesmo saber... Eu gosto da Keiko, sim... - olhou desafiador pra amiga- E você, pode assumir o que sente?

Botan endireitou-se e encarou Yusuke. Sentia um misto de vergonha, de raiva e ao mesmo tempo uma vontade de falar algo que ela não sabia bem o que era. Estava escutando muita coisa a esse respeito e pra o seu azar ou sorte, nenhuma de suas explicações estava convencendo ninguém. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um momento, enquanto a chuva caía forte sobre eles. Yusuke cruzou os braços, falando mais alto por causa do barulho da água:

–E aí? Vai falar ou não? – provocou, dando um meio sorriso.

A guia abriu a boca pra falar qualquer coisa, porém algo atrás de Yusuke a fez parar assustada, fazendo com que o detetive virasse pra trás desferindo um soco. O suposto oponente, porém, defendeu-o com facilidade:

–Calma aí! Sou eu!

–KURAMA! Vai assustar outro, pelo amor, hein! – Yusuke respondeu. Já Botan foi tomada por uma vontade imensa de sorrir, enquanto seu estômago gelava, só por vislumbrar aqueles olhos verdes no meio da chuva.

–_Que bom que está aqui!_

–Aê, Kurama! Que bom que apareceu, sua orelha não tá vermelha, não?

O rapaz soltou um riso curioso e perguntou:

–Não, porque estaria?

Botan deu um beliscão e lançou um olhar assassino para o detetive, enquanto falava por telepatia:

–_Fale alguma asneira e EU TE MATO!_

–AI, AI, Ô! –o detetive olhou feio para amiga enquanto passava a mão no braço pra aliviar a dor da beliscada. Kurama assistia a cena pensando qual seria o motivo da briga entre Botan e Yusuke.

–_Não que eles costumem discutir por motivos sérios... _– constatou com um sorriso, reparando como a guia parecia ameaçadora quando estava brava, porém aquela fúria toda passou quando ela olhou pra ele. Qualquer nuvem de irritação que havia naquele rosto tinha desaparecido, dando lugar para as habituais bochechas coradas que ele estava aprendendo a gostar de ver.

–Tá tudo bem, gente? – Kurama perguntou olhando pra Botan.

–Tá sim, tudo bem! – a guia respondeu virando para Yusuke, como quem pede uma confirmação para aquela resposta. O detetive fingiu não ver e se pôs a falar com o amigo que, até o momento, tinha sido deixado de lado:

– Bom, Kurama, já que você chegou, vamos ao que interessa: Kuwabara! Temos que saber onde aquele sem noção se meteu, e depressa, que eu não tô mais a fim de ficar nessa chuva!

–Melhor mesmo, estão todos preocupados lá no apartamento... –respondeu – alguma pista de onde ele está?

Yusuke continuou explicando, mas Botan parou de ouvir a explicação e só conseguia pensar em uma coisa:

–_Kurama foi até o apartamento e a Shizuka está lá... _– pensava _– Ele deve ter vindo procurar Kuwabara a pedido dela... Será que está realmente acontecendo alguma coisa?_

–Botan? – Kurama colocou a mão no ombro da garota fazendo-a assustar-se com os próprios pensamentos e, no mesmo instante em que ela lançava mão de mais um dos muitos sorrisos sem graça que dava na frente dele e de mais explicações nada convincentes sobre a tonalidade avermelhada do seu rosto, Yusuke se segurava pra não rir da cara dela.

– _Como é tonta! É tão óbvio... - _o detetive divertia-se com a cena. Pensando bem, ter dois amigos seus namorando seria muito legal, mas, se dependesse do comportamento de Botan, que mais parecia um tomate falante naquele momento, o detetive precisaria intrometer-se na situação.

–_Ou... Talvez eu não precise fazer nada... _– confirmou dando um sorrisinho malicioso, observando como o ruivo estava sorrindo de forma diferente e carinhosa, olhando para aquela garota de cabelo azul, completamente encharcada.

–Bom, minha gente, vamos caçar o Kuwabara e deixa acontecer naturalmente, como já dizia o poeta! - e começou a assobiar uma melodia qualquer.

–Do que você tá falando? – Botan perguntou mexendo as pernas pra espantar o frio que estava sentindo.

–DO KUWABARA! DE QUEM MAIS? Ele já deve ter morrido nas mãos de alguém com a nossa demora, filha! – falou alto.

Logo, os três puseram-se a correr sob a chuva, às vezes parando um pouco pra respirar, mais por causa de Botan. Kurama percebia que ela estava cansada e correndo num ritmo menor, o que fez com que ele diminuísse o passo também, para poder acompanhá-la. Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer naquele momento, porém não era o que ele gostaria de fazer. Preferiria que ela estivesse junto com os outros no apartamento e não naquela situação desconfortável.

Mas, estava se referindo a Botan, e ela não era do tipo que preferia o conforto a ajudar. Kurama sentia um afeto cada vez maior por esse jeito da guia.

Rodaram por quase dez quarteirões sem encontrar nenhuma pista de Kuwabara, então resolveram voltar ao apartamento. A chuva tinha diminuído, contudo, o ar úmido acentuava o frio que eles já começavam a sentir, mesmo estando com o sangue quente pela corrida.

–Vai ver que ele já está lá e nós aqui tomando chuva! Deixa só eu encontrar aquele cara de pau... - Yusuke estralava os dedos, num sinal de que Kuwabara iria se arrepender de ter ido ver a tal banda Mega-qualquer-coisa.

Botan e Kurama se olharam rindo, como que prevendo o resultado daquele encontro, e Kurama não pôde deixar de reparar como as gotículas de água que estavam nos lábios dela deixavam aquele sorriso muito mais iluminado.

A alguns metros da entrada do prédio, podia-se notar alguns corpos caídos na calçada, o que já deixou o trio em alerta, apressando-os até a portaria. Assim que chegaram lá o susto:: Kuwabara e mais quatro rapazes estavam muito machucados e caídos no chão. Todos ficaram em choque.

–KUWABARA! – a garota de cabelos azuis se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo e colocou a mão em sua testa - Que aconteceu? Fala comigo!

–Ele está muito fraco pra contar o que houve... Vamos levá-los lá pra cima e depois a gente tenta descobrir o que aconteceu – Kurama agachou perto dos dois.

–Kuwabara, você não toma jeito mesmo! Se tivesse ficado com a gente... - Yusuke resmungou, mas estava na cara que ele estava muito preocupado com o amigo e se sentindo culpado por não ter ido atrás dele antes. Botan percebeu isso o confortou:

–Ele vai ficar bem, você vai ver! – disse pra o detetive, sorrindo.

Kurama e Yusuke pegaram Kuwabara e o levaram pra cima. Na volta, cada um levou um colega de Kuwabara e Botan ficou com o último rapaz lá embaixo, (que mais tarde, descobririam que se chamava Mitarai), estancando o sangue com uma toalha que levaram pra ela. Yanagisawa e Kaito não desceram pra ajudar, tinham ido embora a pedido da mestra, pois como a reunião tinha sido cancelada, não fazia sentido eles ficarem ali.

–_Ainda bem, não estava a fim de ver o Kaito..._ – pensou ao lembrar-se dele segurando em seu braço, dizendo pra ela não sair pra procurar Kuwabara e das palavras de Yusuke dizendo que o rapaz estava interessado nela.

–_Tomara que seja só uma brincadeira do Yusuke! Era só o que me faltava agora!_

Suspirou cansada. Que dia! E ainda não tinha acabado. Provavelmente, ficaria até tarde cuidando dos machucados dos rapazes. Quando foi que tudo tinha ficado tão complicado? Essa última pergunta foi especialmente para o seu coração.

Até Yusuke tinha percebido que algo estava diferente com ela e se era assim, possivelmente, os outros, além do Senhor Koema e do Renkai inteiro, deviam estar pensando a mesma coisa: que ela estava interessada em Kurama.

–_O que não é verdade, claro!_ – disse pra si mesma. Ela o admirava muito, ele era um homem incrível e cativante e pensava nele todos os dias... E sentia saudades daqueles olhos todos os dias...

–_E minha amiga pode estar interessada nele, ou até já tendo algo com ele!_ – esse último pensamento até fez sua cabeça doer.

Cobriu o rosto num sinal de angústia. Não conseguia discernir porque se sentia assim. Estava muito cansada pra tentar entender seus pensamentos.

O rapaz loiro que estava deitado no seu colo gemeu fazendo com que ela acordasse de seus devaneios ajeitando-o melhor, até que a porta do prédio se abriu e Kurama apareceu.

–Vim buscar vocês! – e abaixou-se para pegar o último ferido. Ao fazer isso, a franja, que estava molhada, cobriu seus olhos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a guia afastou o cabelo molhado de Kurama com o dedo indicador, descobrindo assim os olhos verdes dele.

Botan só conseguia corar olhando pra aqueles olhos.

–Obrigado! – ele agradeceu.

–Não foi nada! Assim você enxerga melhor... - respondeu desviando o olhar para a calçada molhada pela garoa fina que se seguia.

Kurama esticou o braço direito aproximando a mão do rosto úmido da garota, afastando algumas mechas de cabelo que cobriam parcialmente seu rosto. A sensação dos dedos dele roçando em seu rosto fez com que ela se arrepiasse.

–Pronto! Assim nós dois podemos enxergar melhor! –sorriu pra ela.

As bochechas da guia ganharam um tom de vermelho-quente e ela abaixou levemente a cabeça, antes de olhá-lo novamente.

–Obrigada...

–Não precisa agradecer, Botan... – Kurama falou sorrindo, enquanto examinava o rosto da guia.

O vento agitou a copa das árvores da rua.

–_Por que será que ele está fazendo isso comigo?_ – pensou consigo mesma, sentindo um misto de frio e calor passar pelo seu corpo trêmulo.

Kurama se perdeu naqueles olhos rosados que pareciam tão confusos... Tão confusos como ele estava naquele momento. Como entender o que estava acontecendo ali? E o que dizer da sensação incômoda que ele sentiu quando não a encontrou no apartamento? Sentia-se aliviado por poder olhar pra aquele rosto corado, aquele rosto que ficou na sua cabeça durante o dia.

–_Será que Shizuka estava certa? _– pensava, sentindo um leve agitar no peito.

O rapaz loiro gemeu mais uma vez, acordando-os de seus pensamentos e lembrando os dois de que precisavam subir.

–Lá em cima está melhor... Vamos? – chamou-a, levantando-se.

–Vamos,sim, estou com frio já! – a guia respondeu correndo até a porta e abrindo-a pra Kurama passar com Mitarai. Subiram em silêncio, até que Botan espirrou

Kurama riu:

–Acho que alguém precisa de um banho quente...

–Seria ótimo! Essas roupas estão me incomodando muito! – respondeu abrindo a porta do apartamento pra Kurama – você também precisa de um banho! - a guia respondeu, observando-o levar o menino loiro pra o quarto, onde estava Kuwabara e os outros feridos. Ela tirou o tênis molhado e entrou na sala, dando de cara com Keiko:

–Vocês precisam de um banho, senão vão ficar doentes! – falou entregando uma toalha pra Botan – Só esperem o Yusuke sair do chuveiro. E tem pizza também, se estiverem com fome!

–Banho e comida são tudo que preciso... Estou exausta e faminta! –a guia respondeu, jogando a toalha no sofá e, sentando-se esparramada, fechou os olhos. Kurama fez o mesmo que ela e, no momento em que se sentou, Botan reparou que ele tinha tirado a blusa de manga comprida do uniforme, ficando, assim, com uma camiseta branca que estava molhada, realçando os músculos bem definidos dele. A guia tinha certeza de que nunca tinha visto o amigo desse jeito, e isso só conseguiu deixá-la embaraçada.

–DESOCUPADO! – o detetive anunciou sua saída do banheiro enquanto se dirigia pra o quarto. Sem demora, o rapaz de cabelos ruivos falou:

–Vai na frente, enquanto eu faço um chocolate quente pra nós! – Kurama dirigiu-se até a cozinha. Botan ficou ainda alguns segundos parada, sem coragem nenhuma para levantar daquele sofá. Acabou espirrando mais umas duas vezes, o que fez com que alguém voltasse pra sala e dissesse:

–Melhor você ir, Botan... Não quero que fique resfriada! – a voz suave fez a guia abrir os olhos e olhar pra ele. Pensando em todas as gentilezas que aquele rapaz fazia por ela, sentiu vontade de falar:

–Você é sempre tão bom comigo... Jamais conseguiria te agradecer...

Kurama não esperava uma declaração tão repentina vinda daquela garota, que geralmente agradecia suas preocupações com um envergonhado "obrigada". A forma natural como disse a frase balançou-o por dentro.

–Não precisa agradecer nada... – e caminhou até o sofá sem cortar o contato visual com ela – nós somos uma equipe... – e estendeu a mão direita pra guia: - E, numa equipe, um cuida do outro... - sorriu – Não é mesmo?

O sorriso tímido que Kurama viu naquele rosto era um dos que ele mais gostava. Botan demorou alguns segundos pra entregar sua mão para que ele a ajudasse a se levantar e, ao fazer isso, percebeu como a textura da mão dele era capaz de provocar ideias. Só gostaria de estar nas mãos dele a noite toda.

–Como você pode estar solteiro ainda? –a guia falou sem nenhuma consideração prévia, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido. Parece que ela tinha entrado num estado de torpor e proferiu aquelas palavras sem filtrá-las. Esse era um tipo de pensamento que ela guardaria pra si.

–O quê? – Kurama ficou surpreso com aquilo e pareceu levemente embaraçado. Sorriu e procurou se concentrar novamente, enquanto Botan se dava conta do que acabara de dizer e corava mais do que todas as vezes que estivera na frente de dele.

–_O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE, SUA LOUCAAAA? – _pensou aflita.

A guia desvencilhou-se rapidamente da mão de Kurama e correu pra o banheiro. Fechou a porta. Gostaria de ficar naquele banheiro pelos próximos 257 anos para não ter que encarar aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam não ter entendido nada do que ela dissera. Ou pior: tinham entendido tudo.

–_Ai... Estou ficando mesmo louca... O que deu em mim para falar aquilo? QUE VERGONHA! –_ odiava-se pelo seu comportamento na sala e pela pergunta que fizera. Graças a ela, todos os seus esforços pra não se deixar envolver pelo jovem ruivo tinha ido por água a baixo.

Dois toques suaves foram ouvidos do outro lado da porta, assustando a garota, que respondeu com a voz trêmula:

–Sim?

Do outro lado, uma voz abafada respondeu:

–Você esqueceu a toalha...

Botan soltou um suspiro nervoso. Realmente, ela não estava nenhum pouco controlada naquele dia e ainda tinha que abrir a porta para quem menos queria ver naquele momento.

Destrancou a fechadura, abriu uma fresta, deixando só o rosto e a mão estendida pra fora:

–Obrigada mais uma vez! – disse rápida, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Sua respiração estava praticamente sufocando-a, de tão nervosa que estava.

O rapaz ruivo voltou para cozinha pra terminar o chocolate quente, e o trecho de uma música que ele tinha ouvido uma vez lhe veio na memória:

"_Quem é essa menina do céu cor de rosa? Não sabe se ri, não sabe se chora. Se ama ou se só que quer viver com alguém. Será que sou eu?Mas, eu não sei também."** _

Enquanto misturava o leite e o chocolate na panela, lembrava-se daquela mãozinha pequena e alva que ele segurou minutos atrás. E de como aquela mão se encaixara perfeitamente na sua.

–O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou em voz baixa pra si mesmo. A resposta foi o eco da sua própria mente confusa:

–"_Mas, eu não sei também..."._

**Continua...**

**** "sonhando" D'Black**


	7. Vozes na madrugada

**(Cap. 7) Vozes na madrugada**

A água quente escorria pelo corpo da garota de cabelos azuis e ela, de olhos fechados, aproveitava a sensação de limpeza e relaxamento que aquele banho estava proporcionando. Gostaria de poder ficar ali, pensando na vida até dormir.

–_Estou fazendo papel de palhaça... Não importa o meu esforço, não consigo agir normalmente com Kurama, simplesmente não consigo!_ – bateu os punhos no azulejo do banheiro sentindo a temperatura gelada contrastar com as mãos molhadas e quentes – _A única coisa que sinto quando estou perto dele é meu coração enlouquecer..._

A imagem do ruivo dos olhos verdes invadiu sua mente. Botan mordeu o lábio inferior com nervosismo, enquanto observava seus pés brancos, que já mostravam os dedos enrugados pelo tempo em que estava embaixo do chuveiro.

–_Ah, Kurama... _– massageou o pescoço, como que para aplacar o desespero que invadia seu peito, o que deu a ela vontade de gritar pra ver se conseguia extravasar toda aquela ansiedade. Era difícil discernir tudo o que se passava dentro dela: angústia e euforia andavam de mãos dadas dentro do seu coração.

Molhou o rosto pela última vez e desligou o chuveiro, sentindo o ar frio que entrava pelo vitrô aberto. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo pra retirar o excesso de água e saiu do box.

–_Não queria me sentir dessa forma por ele! Que droga!_ – pensou enquanto se enrolava na toalha e recordava da cena da sala, onde Kurama segurara sua mão, fazendo com que ela perdesse o controle e dissesse coisas que não devia dizer. Sentou-se no vaso, encolhida. Não era tão ingênua pra não entender o que poderia estar acontecendo, mas ela não queria verbalizar isso. Admitir seus sentimentos fazia com que se sentisse idiota e boba, porque, pra ela, imaginar algo além da amizade com Kurama era sonhar alto demais.

–_Você pode ser mais forte que isso, Botan... Tente! _– ordenou levantando-se, porém, antes de alcançar a maçaneta, percebeu que não trouxera outras roupas pra trocar, o que significava que teria que sair só de toalha, até o quarto.

–Aiiii... Isso não! Já paguei micos demais por hoje! – colocou a cabeça pra fora e chamou Keiko, pedindo sua mochila, que deixara em um dos quartos.

**Cena 2**

Depois de receber suas roupas, saiu do banheiro devidamente uniformizada: uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta de manga comprida. A guia lamentou não ter nada mais apresentável para usar naquele momento, mas, infelizmente, ela não imaginava que precisaria passar a noite ali no apartamento de Yusuke.

–_Bem que a Ayame me disse pra usar uns pijamas mais decentes... A gente nunca sabe quando vai precisar deles._ – falou olhando-se no espelho, sentindo-se uma mendiga. Devia ser mais atenta com isso, mas, para alguém que só vivia de quimono e dormia sozinha, talvez fosse mais difícil aprender.

Apressou-se a ir pra o quarto de Yusuke ajudar a mestra Genkai e Shizuka a fazerem os curativos nos rapazes feridos, o que demorou bem menos do que esperava, graças a algumas plantas que aceleravam a cicatrização, providenciadas por Kurama.

Será que ele sempre fazia tudo certo? Acertava todas as respostas, sabia agradar todo mundo, sempre tinha uma carta na manga? Não sabia, mas o fato era que ele acabara de marcar mais pontos.

–Você é muito perfeitinho! Parece até príncipe de conto de fadas! Hahaha – Shizuka soltou essa frase na maior brincadeira, olhando para Kurama com ar divertido, fazendo com que ele, Yusuke e Keiko rissem, mas Botan só conseguiu soltar um riso amarelo; aquelas palavras tinham caído nos ouvidos dela como uma bomba.

–_É evidente que ela sente atração por ele... E pelo sorriso que ele deu, deve ser recíproco.._. – pensou, penalizada.

Lembrou-se das roupas que vestia e sentiu desprezo por si mesma. Se Kurama era o príncipe, ela era a mais longe de ser a princesa que ele merecia.

–_Tô mais pra bruxa... _– sentenciou-se, observando Shizuka falar alguma coisa para o jovem ruivo que ela não pôde ouvir, o que a deixou ainda mais desanimada.

–Ô, príncipe... Sem querer me meter muito, afinal você já é bem crescidinho... – deu uma olhava atrevida para o rapaz de olhos verdes, que balançou a cabeça sorrindo – mas acho que hoje seria uma boa oportunidade pra você e a "gata borralheira" ali ficarem mais próximos, que tal?

Kurama não desfez o sorriso do rosto:

–Você não vai mesmo desistir dessa ideia...

–Eu não costumo desistir de boas ideias... Não seja tão duro assim, raposa! – finalizou, sentando no colchão que tinha reservado pra dormir – é bom sair do controle de vez em quando e deixar rolar... Surpresas boas podem acontecer!

O ruivo voltou os olhos para Botan, que terminava de enfaixar Mitarai. Os cabelos molhados e soltos balançando conforme ela movimentava os braços, passando a faixa em volta do tórax do garoto. Mais algumas voltas e terminaria.

–Pronto, acho que já podemos descansar um pouco – a mestra falou, levantando-se – teremos muita coisa para averiguar amanhã. Descansem... – e dirigiu-se para o quarto, acompanhada por Keiko. Shizuka resolveu dormir no quarto de Yusuke, porque queria ficar perto de Kuwabara, caso ele precisasse de alguma coisa. Sendo assim, Kurama e o detetive iriam dormir na sala.

–Bom, gente, fui! – Yusuke se acomodou no colchão que estava na parede da sala perto da porta e não demorou muito para cair no sono, roncando relativamente alto.

Botan dirigiu-se até a sala para guardar as ataduras e gazes que tinham usado e foi só então, quando sentiu o estômago roncar, que se lembrou de que ainda não tinha comido nada. Ela já ia pra providenciar alguma coisa, quando deu de cara com Kurama trazendo uma pequena bandeja com duas canecas de chocolate quente e alguns pedaços de pizza. Sentou-se no chão e colocou tudo na mesinha de centro, convidando a guia:

–Achei que estivesse com fome... – falou gentilmente, arrancando um sorriso da garota de cabelos azuis. Pizza com chocolate quente, uma mistura exótica que era muito bem vinda!

–Estou mesmo! Obrigada! – ela sentou-se de frente pra ele e atacou o pedaço de pizza sem cerimônia, sorrindo de satisfação. Como era bom comer! Naquele momento, era tudo o que seu corpo precisava.

O rapaz ruivo tomava o chocolate quente, enquanto observava Botan comer com gosto. Era bom olhar uma cena assim, ainda mais por ser a primeira vez que estava numa situação tão incomum com aquela garota.

Depois de comer o primeiro pedaço em silêncio, a guia provou o chocolate quente... Estava delicioso! Como Kurama conseguia deixar o leite tão cremoso? Mais pontos pra ele.

–E então, está "bebível"? – indagou meio apreensivo.

–Está brincando? É o chocolate quente mais gostoso que já bebi na vida!

Kurama riu com o exagero de Botan, fazendo-a rir também, o que provocou um resmungo por parte de Yusuke, pois estava dormindo a poucos metros dali:

–Dá para o casal aí falar mais baixo? Tô querendo dormir, ahhhh... hum, hum...- remexeu-se no colchão.

Os dois se olharam fazendo sinal de silêncio, até que Botan resolveu fazer uma pergunta que não saíra de sua cabeça no dia anterior:

–Kurama... Onde você foi ontem? – questionou num sussurro, para evitar mais reclamações por parte do detetive.

Ele pensou por um momento e resolveu dividir com ela aquela preocupação que estava sentindo, depois de ter falado com Koema no dia anterior:

–Eu estava muito incomodado com toda essa história e, pra falar a verdade, não acreditei que o Renkai não soubesse nada sobre essas pessoas que estão abrindo o túnel, então eu fui verificar.

–Mas, você acha que o Senhor Koema está escondendo alguma coisa? Olha, eu sou testemunha de que todas as informações que ele tem, está passando pra gente! – a guia falou.

–Será, Botan? Hoje eu tive a oportunidade de ver que Koema não está sendo totalmente claro conosco.

Os olhos de Botan se arregalaram e ela ficou sem falar por alguns instantes:

–Está dizendo que o Senhor Koema sabe quem é essa pessoa?

–Eu estava desconfiado sobre isso, então resolvi fazer a pergunta diretamente pra ele.

–E aí? – a guia apoiou as mãos na mesinha de centro.

Ele fez silêncio por um minuto e depois continuou:

–E aí que minhas suspeitas se confirmaram: Koema sabe quem é essa pessoa, só não quis falar...

Botan pareceu ofendida com aquela revelação; ela não conseguia entender a razão pela qual Koema teria feito isso, sabendo que eles estavam se matando pra descobrir quem era o inimigo. Então, quer dizer que ele sabia o tempo todo quem era e estava dando uma de desentendido?

–Você parece desapontada com essa notícia... - constatou olhando para o rosto da guia. Ela suspirou fundo antes de responder:

–Desapontada não digo, mas não esperava essa atitude do Senhor Koema... Eu imaginei que confiasse mais em nós...

–Talvez não queira dizer que não confie. Pode ser que esteja preocupado conosco, afinal, ele conhece o adversário e também sabe das limitações que nós temos – respondeu, tomando mais um gole da bebida – provavelmente, está querendo nos proteger.

–Eu posso entender, mas sou obrigada a discordar – disse firmemente, fazendo com que Kurama prestasse mais atenção ainda no que ela estava dizendo – Somos um time, um grupo, já passamos por tanta coisa e superamos! Nossa força está na união. Eu acredito que juntos nós sempre vamos vencer, sendo assim, nos privar dos fatos não resolve o problema! – finalizou encostando-se no sofá.

Kurama teve uma agradável surpresa com aquela resposta e isso só reforçou o conceito que ele tinha dela: Botan era uma mulher especial, que acreditava nos laços que os uniam, assim como ele. E esse jeito dela não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o trabalho de guia espiritual: era nítido como se entregava às suas amizades.

–Eu partilho da mesma opinião que você... Eu acredito em nós por isso te contei, afinal, estamos juntos nisso não é? – Kurama enfatizou notando o sorriso fácil da guia.

–Claro que sim! – ela sorriu e corou - Obrigada por ter me dito! – respondeu bem mais animada, sentindo-se privilegiada por ter sido a primeira pessoa a saber dessas notícias, o que fez o jovem ruivo sorrir também:

–Gosto muito mais de te ver sorrindo! – disse, olhando pra ela e considerando o quanto gostava da fé que aquela garota tinha nas pessoas.

Botan corou e deu uma risadinha sem graça enquanto tentava fazer seu coração se acalmar.

–O Senhor Koema falou pra você que é o mandante? – perguntou, voltando no assunto.

–Ele me prometeu que vai conversar conosco amanhã e explicar todos os detalhes – Kurama respondeu, retendo pra si os outros tópicos da conversa que tivera com o príncipe. A guia aceitou bem essa resposta e não falou mais no assunto.

Silêncio se fez. Botan tamborilava os dedos na mesa tentando evitar o olhar de Kurama que parecia estar estudando cada movimento seu.

–_Eu não devia me espantar por ele me deixar assim tão sem jeito... Quem pode resistir a esse olhar?_– a guia pensou, sentindo-se derreter pelo olhar intenso que lhe era dirigido, o que provocou nela um calafrio.

–Está nervosa? – a voz de Kurama soou de repente, mais grave e mais aveludada do que o normal. Ela arregalou os olhos cor de rosa, num sinal claro de surpresa pela pergunta.

–Não... – só conseguiu responder num fiozinho de voz, o que obviamente era uma mentira deslavada que não passou despercebida pelo ruivo.

Kurama aproximou-se da mesa de centro e esticou o braço direito em direção à mão esquerda da guia, que segurava a caneca. Ele tocou quase imperceptivelmente nos dedos dela, deslizando o seu indicador sobre eles.

–Como começou a trabalhar como guia espiritual? – perguntou fracamente, fazendo com que sua voz soasse incrivelmente sensual. Botan engoliu seco e segurou a caneca com mais força, sem coragem pra tirar a mão dali. Os olhos do ruivo brilhavam de forma diferente ao ver a reação da garota a um toque tão sutil.

–Bo, bom... Na verdade, eu... – a guia deu uma pigarreada e bebeu um gole relativamente grande de chocolate quente, fazendo com que seus lábios ficassem sujos e a marca da borda da caneca ficasse um pouco acima de seus lábios.

Kurama deu um meio sorriso e afastou-se um pouco da mesa, como se estivesse dando espaço pra Botan respirar e ele logo notou que ela relaxou um pouco os ombros antes de responder a pergunta. Kurama não pôde deixar de notar que ela estava bonita, mesmo com a boca suja de chocolate.

–Na verdade, eu comecei a trabalhar meio que por acaso... Eu ajudava Ayame a organizar os arquivos do Renkai e passava recados para as outras guias espirituais a mando do Senhor Koema, até que, chegou o dia em que Yusuke foi atropelado e morreu... – ela parou de falar e repousou os olhos sobre o conteúdo da caneca, antes de prosseguir. Kurama permaneceu em silêncio olhando pra ela.

–Lembro-me desse dia como se fosse hoje, foi uma confusão lá no Mundo Espiritual! Ninguém estava preparado pra esse incidente. Não havia nenhuma guia disponível e o Senhor Koema estava cheio de problemas com um motim que acontecia com youkais na ala leste. Era preciso que alguém fizesse alguma coisa com a alma de Yusuke, então ele me mandou ir buscá-lo, mesmo nunca tendo feito isso – a guia respirou fundo – ele disse que era hora de começar a fazer algo coisa útil, afinal eu auxiliava Ayame e devia ter aprendido alguma coisa.

Kurama franziu a testa e soltou um riso meio irônico:

–Koema, gentil como sempre...

A guia deu um sorriso:

–E foi assim e estou nessa até hoje! – finalizou.

–Você gosta do que faz? - ele perguntou olhando-a com interesse.

–Eu gosto até... – disse de forma vaga – Mas o que eu mais gostei foi de ter conhecido todos vocês... – os olhos cor de rosa brilharam numa mistura de tristeza, nostalgia e alívio, e isso chamou a atenção do ruivo.

Ela continuou a falar:

–Sabe, eu nunca conheci meus pais e, desde que me entendo por gente, estou cercada por assuntos relacionados à morte, à violência. Acostumei-me aos ataques de estresse do Senhor Koema, a viver no meio de problemas grandes... -ela parou um pouco, respirando pesadamente, como se sentisse um cansaço enorme.

Os olhos verdes não conseguiam parar de olhá-la, era como se ele tivesse descoberto um tesouro valioso. Botan, a garota alegre que todos conheciam, nem sempre era alguém com muitos sorrisos.

Kurama afagou de leve o dorso da mão da guia, fazendo-a corar muito. Ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça cobrindo os olhos cor de rosa.

–Continue... – disse fracamente.

A guia levantou os olhos e Kurama percebeu que estavam marejados, contrastando com o sorriso que ela colocara nos lábios finos:

–Eu me sinto feliz por estar aqui, com vocês! Pela primeira vez, eu sinto que tenho uma família, digamos assim! - ela virou o rosto pra janela fazendo força pra não derramar as lágrimas que brilhavam no seu olhar. O rosto branco dela estava ainda mais pálido pela iluminação da rua que entrava na sala – O Renkai pode ser um lugar muito solitário... – disse.

Ele entendia o que ela sentia. Kurama sabia bem como era sentir-se só, cercado por um mundo cruel e cheio de violência. O coração dele somente conheceu o amor através de Shiori. Provavelmente, Botan só tinha descoberto o afeto através da amizade com Yusuke e a turma. Não era de se imaginar que eles lhe fossem tão caros.

Botan ainda olhava pra janela, quando sentiu as mãos de Kurama tomarem a sua mão gentilmente, porém com firmeza. Ela olhou pra ele um pouco assustada, os lábios entreabertos. Não podia evitar: qualquer contato com a pele dele mexia muito com ela.

O jovem sorriu, olhou-a longamente. Sentia um calor invadir seu peito, algo que trazia uma sensação de aconchego. Acariciou a mão pequena dela com ternura, fazendo-a ficar muito vermelha.

–Você nunca mais vai estar sozinha, nós sempre estaremos aqui... – a voz de Kurama soou baixa e cheia de carinho, fazendo com que ela derramasse uma lágrima que não conseguiu conter. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo, de sentir aqueles braços envolvendo seu corpo. De repente ela se sentiu tão carente, uma falta de amor cresceu dentro dela: uma falta diferente da que ela sentia antes e a única pessoa que podia suprir essa falta era ele... Kurama.

Botan estava com muita vergonha, mas sentiu tanta vontade de tocá-lo, que tomou coragem pra levantar a mão direita e pousá-la, meio hesitante, em cima das mãos dele. Ele percebeu como a respiração dela estava alterada e o rastro úmido da lágrima brilhava na bochecha corada. O ruivo desprendeu suavemente a mão esquerda e limpou o rosto da guia, suavemente:

–Não gosto de te ver triste... – disse quase num fio de voz, como que com receio de cortar aquele silêncio quase sagrado e revelador que pairava naquela sala.

–Eu não estou triste... -ela respondeu, imitando a voz fraca com que ele lhe perguntou – estou mais feliz do que nunca! – e sorriu largo, sentindo-se inundar por um sentimento calmo que ao mesmo tempo parecia tão violento dentro dela.

Kurama sorriu e afastou-se novamente, soltando com delicadeza a mão da guia. Sentia seu coração acelerado e um leve tremor passou pelo seu corpo, como se estivesse com frio.

Os olhos rosados de Botan se destacavam naquele escuro. Kurama não conseguia lembrar se alguma vez ela tinha estado tão bonita como naquele momento em particular: os cabelos soltos e úmidos, as mãos quase engolidas pelas mangas compridas da blusa cinza. A gola larga, revelando o pescoço alvo.

Recostou-se no sofá e deixou-se invadir pela visão da garota. Todo aquele corpo frágil e atrapalhado envolto por aquelas roupas largas e tão pouco femininas pareciam realçar mais o seu conteúdo. Aquela visão fez Kurama sentir uma vontade enorme de sentar-se ao lado dela e descobrir cada parte que estava oculta por aqueles panos. Começaria entrelaçando as mãos pelos fios azuis, aspirando todo perfume que aquele cabelo tinha. O calor que percorreu seu corpo por esse pensamento fez com que suspirasse.

–Você parece cansado – Botan notou a reação- acho melhor nós dormirmos – os olhos rosados, tentando se manter firmes, estavam inquietos, hora olhando para a xícara, hora para as mãos, hora para o rosto dele.

Essa cena trouxe deleite para os olhos verdes. Estava começando a ficar óbvio que ele realmente provocava alguma coisa em Botan, porém, a mente se recusou a dar um nome pra aquilo. Ele só queria aproveitar os sentimentos gostosos que enchiam seu peito.

–Está certo... O dia vai ser cheio e precisamos descansar– Kurama levantou-se e fez menção de pegar as duas canecas pra levá-las até a cozinha, mas Botan o impediu:

–Deixa que eu levo! – disse num sussurro – pode ir deitar –e saiu devagar, se esforçando para não fazer muito barulho. Kurama acompanhou-a com os olhos e, antes que pudesse perceber, seus pés já o levavam em direção a cozinha.

Botan estava guardando os restos de pizza que estavam sobre o balcão e não percebeu quando Kurama chegou. Seus pensamentos, no entanto, estavam concentrados nos carinhos que trocaram alguns minutos atrás.

Percebendo que ela estava distraída, ele aproximou-se por trás e, encostou o nariz suavemente na cabeça da guia, aspirando o cheiro dos cabelos dela. Uma fragrância comum de shampoo, mas que vinda daqueles fios azuis e conseguiam aguçar seus sentidos.

A garota se arrepiou ao sentir o corpo de Kurama tão próximo do seu e por mais que não estivesse entendendo o porquê daquilo, não ousou se mexer. Abraçou-se, sentindo o estômago gelar.

O sangue de Kurama corria mais rápido em suas veias, fazendo que seu coração acelerasse e sua respiração ficasse mais marcada. Ele pousou as mãos sobre o ombro da guia e deslizou-as levemente pelos braços dela até chegar ao cotovelo, então fez uma leve pressão e virou-a pra si.

Botan olhava pra o chão e sua respiração estava muito alterada. Parecia que suas pernas iam derrubá-la a qualquer momento.

–Botan? – sussurrou enquanto mantinha suas mãos nos braços da guia.

–Hum? – ela emitiu um som quase imperceptível, enquanto colocava para trás com a mão trêmula, as mechas teimosas que cobriam seu rosto.

Kurama levou a mão esquerda até a orelha de Botan e ajudou-a a colocar as mechas azuis lá. Os olhos verdes tão silenciosos observavam o rosto corado e a boca entreaberta respirando ofegante. Acariciou a nuca dela, fazendo com que suspirasse profundamente, o que acelerou seu coração. Olhar as reações que aquela garota tinha ao simples toque da mão dele lhe dava prazer.

A guia não sabia como estava em pé ainda. Sua pele toda arrepiada denunciava o quanto os toques do rapaz tinham-na afetado. Ela abraçava-se com mais força, tentando conter o tremor do seu corpo quando sentiu Kurama deslizar a mão pelas suas costas, puxando-a contra o seu corpo.

Botan se assustou, os olhos cor de rosa olharam pra os olhos verdes que tinham um brilho diferente, como se duas cores estivessem transparecendo naquele olhar. A garota abaixou os olhos, nervosa, sentindo o calor invadir seu corpo. Usando a mão direita, Kurama tocou no queixo da guia e logo após deslizou-a até a nuca da moça.

–_Oh, meu deus... O que está acontecendo aqui? _–a guia pensava em como eles tinham chegado nessa situação, essa situação que estava tirando totalmente seu controle. A proximidade de Kurama, o calor das mãos dele, a voz, mas, sobretudo o olhar... Aqueles olhos brilhavam de forma lânguida, como se estivessem queimando, e queimavam dentro dela.

–Kurama...? –a voz da guia soou fraca, quase inaudível, porém colocou todos os sentidos do ruivo em alerta. Ele aproximou-se da boca da dela, mas mudou de caminho, acariciando a bochecha direita com a ponta do nariz, chegou ao ouvido, onde sua respiração quente provocou um gemido abafado na garota.

A guia fraquejou ao sentir os lábios de Kurama roçarem em sua orelha e encostou a cabeça no peito dele. O ruivo sentiu um imenso prazer por sentir a textura daquela pele e o cheiro que dela emanava: não era de nenhum perfume, era o cheiro dela. Kurama apertou-a mais contra seu corpo e mordeu lentamente o lóbulo da orelha da garota, o que resultou num gemido um pouco mais alto e isso soou como um alerta, dando uma fisgada na mente dele:

–_O que eu estou fazendo?_– a consciência o acordou daquele transe e ele se deu conta de onde estava e do que estava fazendo. Seu sangue parecia ferver.

–_Youko..._ – o instinto mais primitivo do ladrão do Makai estava se manifestando, mexendo com seu corpo e exigindo que aquele desejo fosse satisfeito: Botan... Ele a queria. Não ele, mas a sua raiz do demônio raposa ansiava por aquela garota de cabelos azuis.

Concluindo isso, Kurama se forçou a afastar-se da guia o que fez com que ela abrisse os olhos e o encarasse confusa. Ela estava muito vermelha e a respiração dela cortava o silêncio da madrugada. O ruivo estava sério e deu um passo pra trás. Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Estava claro que Botan sentia algo por ele, se não, ela não teria permitido que ele se aproximasse daquele jeito. Mas ele também tinha se aproximado demais...

Tinha baixado a guarda e permitiu que os traços de Youko o dominasse por alguns momentos, inflamando seu desejo, um desejo egoísta de posse daquela mulher, daquele corpo, como se ela fosse uma presa pronta pra ser devorada.

E não era assim que Kurama a via! Botan era sua amiga, sua parceira de grupo, ele tinha carinho e consideração por ela, se preocupava muito que nenhum mal lhe acontecesse.

O silêncio que se seguia elevava ainda mais a tensão daquele momento. Nenhum dos dois conseguia falar uma palavra sequer e nem tomar alguma atitude, apesar de seus corações baterem rapidamente. Botan sentiu um desconforto imenso: sua cabeça girava e seu corpo tremia. Torcia as mangas da blusa, o rosto em brasas. Não tinha como negar o seu comportamento: ela ficou totalmente entregue a ele. Mesmo estranhando aquela aproximação, não a evitou, por quê? Porque ela queria e aquilo falou muito mais alto do que todas as justificativas e protestos que ela soltava a torto e a direito, gritava alto, rebatendo qualquer argumento em que ela se forçava a acreditar.

–Me perdoa... –Kurama falou baixo, olhando pra Botan – eu não queria ter agido dessa forma – disse quase num sussurro.

Botan abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se humilhada. Ele não queria aquilo, foi o que acabara de dizer. E ela? Suas emoções estavam confusas demais e isso fez com que seus olhos ficassem marejados de lágrimas.

Kurama sentiu-se horrível por ter agido daquela forma, mas não tinha outro jeito. Se não brecasse aquele desejo, sua antiga natureza tomaria conta e isso ele não poderia deixar de jeito nenhum.

–Me perdoe, por favor. Eu gostaria de poder explicar o que houve, mas por enquanto, não posso... – falou, ansioso pra ver que tipo de reação a guia teria.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e virou-se de costas para ele, apoiando as mãos no balcão da cozinha.

–_Vamos, Botan, diga alguma coisa! _– pensava

–Tudo bem... Não precisa explicar... – tomou coragem pra falar – acho que tudo não passou de um reflexo... Estamos cansados e sob pressão... Isso não foi nada...

Nada? Ouvir aquilo magoou Kurama de uma forma que ele não esperava. Por que ela estar negando o que aconteceu o incomodava tanto daquele jeito? Pensar isso clareou a mente dele: alguma coisa estava acontecendo ali e não era de hoje.

–Botan... Eu... – ele precisava falar mais, porém, ela interrompeu:

–Vamos dormir? – falou virando-se, um sorriso fabricado no rosto – o dia vai ser cheio! Boa noite! – e saiu da cozinha rapidamente, deixando-o sozinho, com uma culpa que estava corroendo-o por dentro.

–_Por que não percebi a ação de Youko?_ – já conhecia os desejos da raposa quando queriam se manifestar e tinha aprendido a driblar isso com facilidade. Claro que não podia ser hipócrita, afinal, ele também tinha desejos, contudo eram muito mais civilizados que os de Youko. Mas, desta vez foi diferente: o que estava sentindo não era igual às sensações de desejo de antes, por isso ele não se deu conta.

Foi para a sala e sentou-se no sofá, de frente pra janela. Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se dos momentos que tinha passado com Botan, ali. As sensações enchiam seu peito quando se lembrou do rosto da guia, dos olhos dela, do sorriso meio tímido quando estavam conversando. Daquela mão pequena sobre a sua, da textura daquela pele.

Jogou a cabeça pra trás e olhou pra o teto, sentia aquela sensação de tremor voltar ao seu corpo. Um calor crescendo dentro dele.

–_Droga..._ – levantou-se e foi até a pia molhar o rosto, mas sua cabeça não parava de pensar um segundo em tudo que tinha acontecido.

Será possível que Youko teria conseguido enganá-lo aproveitando-se de sentimentos verdadeiros que ele tinha por Botan? Será que aquele reflexo anterior vindo de Youko era um reflexo do seu próprio desejo?

Tomou um copo de água e resolveu deitar-se. Acomodou-se no colchão perto da janela, deixou seu pensamento vagar e eles foram pousar no quarto de Atsuko, onde Botan estava dormindo.

–_Você significa muito mais pra mim, Botan... ... Não agi certo com você, nunca quis te magoar e acabei fazendo isso _– sentia-se extremamente mal por avançar o sinal com ela, sem permissão. Tudo bem que ela não o impediu, mas talvez tenha ficado tão chocada que não teve reação e ele se aproveitou disso.

Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Confusão e dúvidas invadiam sua mente e ele precisava recobrar o controle.

–_Não vou mais deixar isso acontecer... Você não vai fazer o que bem quiser Youko, não com meus amigos!_ – sentenciou de forma taxativa. Fechando os olhos, tentou dormir algumas horas. O dia que chegava ia ser mesmo muito cheio.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Atsuko, uma garota de cabelos azuis roía as unhas enquanto algumas lágrimas silenciosas molhavam o travesseiro. Confusão, vergonha, loucura e desejo se misturavam dentro dela fazendo-a sentir-se impotente.

–_Por que as coisas têm que ser assim?_ – pensou triste, lembrando-se de Kurama tão próximo do seu corpo, agindo de forma tão doce e amiga e ao mesmo tempo, tão atraente e sensual, fazendo-a ficar louca... Por ele.

–_Acho que não posso mais me enganar..._ – fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas caírem.

**Continua...**


	8. Raiar do dia

**(Cap. 8) Raiar do dia (interlúdio)**

O relógio marcava 6h22 e Kurama percebeu que não conseguiria mais dormir. A claridade da sala já incomodava bastante, além do que, tivera um sono tão agitado que ficar deitado só estava fazendo-o ficar mais cansado.

Vozes vinham da cozinha, denunciando que Yusuke e Genkai estavam acordados também. Kurama foi até lá.

–Bom dia...

–Bom dia, Kurama... - a mestra respondeu.

–Bom dia... -Yusuke respondeu, visivelmente mal-humorado. O detetive tinha mesmo fama de acordar de bico.

–Chá ou café? - Genkai perguntou com a voz um pouco fraca.

–Café, obrigado - respondeu, servindo-se do líquido escuro que estava na cafeteira. Os três voltaram a ficar em silêncio por alguns minutos até que um pequeno tumulto começou a ser ouvido e parecia vir do quarto, o que fez com que os três fossem até lá.

–Eu não vou ficar mais aqui! Me solta!

–Quer se acalmar e me ouvir? – Shizuka tentava falar com Kirishima, amigo de Kuwabara, que já se dirigia para a sala.

–Que "fuzuê" é esse meu filho? - o detetive indagou, se colocando na porta do quarto, impedindo a passagem pra o outro cômodo.

–Urameshi! O que vocês pretendem? Nos prenderam aqui com aquele maníaco que nos atacou...ESTÃO LOUCOS, É? - Kirishima falava alto e gesticulava de forma brusca.

–Isso, por acaso, faz parte de algum plano para matar o Kuwabara e a nós? - foi a vez de Ookubo, o mais baixo e moreno deles se manifestar -. Se for isso, eu... – de repente, sentiu uma forte dor na nuca devido ao tapa que Shizuka dera, fazendo com que parasse de falar imediatamente.

–Aiiiii! O QUE É ISSO, AFINAL? – protestou o jovem, mostrando estar levemente assustado.

–Quer calar a boca e escutar, garoto? Ninguém aqui quer matar vocês! - a mulher loira respondeu, já meio impaciente, e empurrou-os para fora do quarto - Vamos pra sala e falem baixo que tem gente dormindo!

–É isso mesmo, filhão! - Yusuke concordou - Fica calminho aí que já vamos explicar tudo.

–Hunf, é bom mesmo! Por que vocês nos sequestraram? - perguntou o terceiro deles, que até aquele momento tinha ficado em silêncio.

–Sequestro? Hahaha, mas essa é boa! - o detetive debochou - Desde quando você ficou tão besta, Sawamura?

–Olha aqui, Urameshi, pare de me ofender!

Nesse momento, Kurama se colocou à frente e resolveu esclarecer aquela situação, porque, pelos rumos que iam, não estava chegando a lugar algum.

–Desculpa, seu nome é Sawamura, certo? Deixe que eu explico o que aconteceu.

Todos olharam pra ele, esperando.

–Faz favor, Kurama, que eu não 'tô com paciência... - Yusuke falou, inclinando a cabeça pra trás, depois de olhar de forma provocativa para o trio.

E o rapaz ruivo continuou: explicou que ninguém ali tinha sequestrado ninguém e que, como eles mesmos sabiam, Kuwabara é que tinha feito o maior esforço pra socorrer a todos, inclusive o garoto loiro que os atacara. Todos tinham chegado inconscientes e foram tratados e medicados.

–Mas será que vocês podem nos explicar o que era aquela coisa que nos atacou e por que esse cara está aqui com a gente?

Todos se entreolharam com certa tensão, afinal, aquele assunto, infelizmente, não era pra ter vazado e os amigos de Kuwabara não deveriam ter se envolvido na história.

–Já tá querendo saber demais, hein! O importante é que vocês estão salvos! Por acaso não aguentam uma briguinha, não? - debochou Yusuke, recebendo olhares de raiva dos outros três.

–Yusuke, não seja idiota! - foi a vez de a mestra falar, dando um safanão no detetive - peço que me perdoe pelo ocorrido, mas, tudo isso, na verdade, foi culpa minha.

–O QUÊ? - de repente, até Kurama, Shizuka e Yusuke ficaram surpresos com aquelas palavras.

–_O que será que essa velha maluca tá planejando?_– pensou o detetive, sentando no sofá e cruzando os braços.

Os três rapazes permaneceram num silêncio sepulcral, temendo o que viria a seguir. Tinham que admitir que Genkai, mesmo sendo tão pequena, assustava muito.

–Bom, como eu dizia, tudo isso aconteceu porque eu estava treinando Kuwabara. Tudo o que aconteceu fazia parte do meu treinamento, inclusive o...rapaz que os atacou.

Kurama, Yusuke e Shizuka faziam um visível esforço pra não rirem, nem demonstrarem nenhuma reação contrária ao discurso da mestra, mas, que era estranho ver Genkai, sempre tão séria e correta, mentindo descaradamente daquele jeito, era!

–Perdão, senhora, mas... Esse treinamento precisava ser tão violento assim? E por que o menino nos atacou também, sendo que não temos nada a ver com isso? - foi a vez do Kirishima, meio receoso, quebrar o silêncio.

–Peço perdão a vocês pela forma brusca e violenta do meu... Aluno, mas é preciso que saibam que, para se extrair o máximo da força de alguém num treinamento, é preciso dar tudo de si, se entregar. Digamos que foi uma espécie de teste surpresa para Kuwabara.

Os três estavam com os olhos arregalados e surpresos. Não sabiam o que falar, não sabiam se acreditavam. Já tinham ouvido que os treinamentos do amigo eram puxados, mas não imaginavam que poderiam ser tão duros assim.

A mestra continuou:

–Bom, creio que foi um grande susto pra vocês todos, contudo, peço para esquecerem tudo o que viram e que me perdoem. Meu objetivo não era envolver mais ninguém além dos meus alunos, por isso, terei uma conversa séria com eles.

–Ah, tá tudo bem, já entendemos, né, gente? – Sawamura apressou-se em falar e foi se levantando, buscando a aprovação dos outros dois, que concordaram prontamente.

–Que bom, fico mais aliviada...- a mestra virou as costas despreocupadamente e dirigiu-se pra cozinha, deixando os seis lá na sala.

–Entenderam agora, franguinhos? Mas não me admira ficarem assim em pânico, treino é coisa pra macho! – Yusuke sorriu de canto.

–Urameshi, seu desgraçado! - Kirishima já ia se exaltando, quando seu colega o impediu:

–Chega, Kirishima, controle-se! - e virando-se pra Kurama - Podemos ir embora agora?

–Podem ir quando quiserem. Eu tenho aqui um remédio que vocês podem passar nos ferimentos, vai ajudar a sarar mais rapidamente e...

–Não precisa! Já estamos bem, obrigado! – Sawamura respondeu - Vamos indo, antes que nossas mães fiquem atrás da gente!

–Tudo bem, se precisarem de alguma coisa... - Kurama continuou, mas foi interrompido pelo detetive:

–Eles não precisam de mais nada, não, Kurama, fica tranqüilo, já estão bem, olha só! - Yusuke deu um tapinha no ombro de Ookubo, abrindo a porta da sala pra que eles saíssem.

–Ah! - Shizuka segurou a porta antes dos rapazes descerem as escadas - por favor, se puderem não comentar isso com mais ninguém, ficamos muito agradecidos! Sabem como essas coisas são restritas a mestres e alunos, não é? - e sorriu de forma charmosa, jogando um pouco o cabelo pro lado.

–Cla, claro! Pode deixar! - Kirishima respondeu, meio derretido e o trio desceu as escadas,logo desaparecendo pela calçada.

–Essa foi por pouco, hein! – Shizuka fechou a porta e sentou-se no sofá.

–Hahahaha! Essa velha tá me saindo pior que a encomenda! Enrolou os manés direitinho! Hahahaha – Yusuke deitou no sofá, rindo de forma esculachada.

Kurama também se permitiu dar um leve sorriso. Não gostava de mentir, mas a "mentirinha" da mestra tinha vindo muito a calhar. Foi o melhor jeito de despistar os amigos de Kuwabara, era o que podia ser feito.

–Fiz isso porque foi necessário, não me orgulho de mentiras – Genkai voltou da cozinha –. Se você não tivesse sido imbecil e deixado Kuwabara sozinho na noite de ontem nada disso teria acontecido.

Genkai 1 Yusuke 0

–Pois fique sabendo, Genkai, que eu não tenho culpa se o Kuwabara é um retardado que resolveu passear ao invés de ficar concentrado na missão!

–Ah, sim, tão concentrado como você estava que, além de não ter percebido que seu amigo precisava de ajuda, ainda foi jogar no fliperama...

Genkai 2 Yusuke 0

–Ah, sua velha ingrata! - o detetive cerrou os punhos e se pôs a falar alto – E me fala quem é que ficou correndo atrás daquele mané, tomando a maior chuva por horas, hein? Você é que não foi, sua velha louca!

–E acha que fez algo extraordinário? Não fez mais que sua obrigação e, ainda assim, com atraso imenso e incompetência, já que não encontrou Kuwabara a tempo, o que resultou no confronto dele com o inimigo, no envolvimento dos outros rapazes, em todos feridos e ainda na mentira que tive que contar pra livrar a cara de vocês.

Genkai 3 Yusuke 0

–Velha chataaaa! Só sabe reclamar e reclamar! Deve estar na TPM tardiaaaa! – o detetive chutou a almofada e foi pra sacada -–Hoje essa velha tá com a macaca! Vou te contar, viu! – resmungou alto, pra que ela pudesse ouvir lá da sala.

Shizuka levantou-se e foi pra o quarto, dizendo que ia chamar as meninas.

–Vá, quanto antes conversarmos, melhor – a mestra falou.

–Bom, eu vou aproveitar e dar uma passada rápida em casa. Volto logo! – Kurama avisou enquanto se dirigia pra porta.

–Se tem que ir, vá, mas não demore porque já perdemos uma reunião ontem por conta dessas saidinhas – Genkai falou de forma seca.

–Não demoro, prometo.

–Espero que sim... Porque ontem foi o dia inteiro sem dar as caras por aqui – a mestra finalizou, sentando-se no chão, perto da mesinha de centro.

O jovem assentiu com a cabeça e saiu, apressando o passo. Não costumava concordar com as opiniões de Yusuke sobre Genkai, mas daquela vez tinha que admitir: a mestra poderia mesmo sofrer de TPM tardia...

Genkai 1 Kurama 0

**Cena 2**

Os olhos de Botan estavam um pouco inchados por causa da noite anterior. Sua cabeça estava tão confusa e seu coração tão dolorido que a guia não fazia ideia de como seria aquele dia. Uma leve dorzinha de cabeça se instalava, contudo, apesar de estar assim, uma revolução dentro dela estava tomando conta de sua parte mais frágil.

Depois dos episódios daquela madrugada, o fato era inegável: ela tinha sentimentos além da amizade por Kurama, porém, Botan se recusava a dar um nome ao que estava sentindo. Era teimosa o suficiente para não arredar o pé até conseguir entender um pouco de tudo que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Por que tudo acontecera daquela forma tão abrupta? Num momento, mal se falavam, no outro, quase se beijavam? Como podia ser?

Sentou-se na cama, terminando de se vestir, e lembrou-se dos fatos que tinha lido no livro sobre a vida de Kurama, no Renkai, e os comparou com os episódios daquela madrugada. Não, definitivamente, aquele Kurama não se parecia em nada com o Kurama que estava naquele livro... Não podia ser ele.

Isso era típico de outros garotos; garotos tipo Kuwabara, Yusuke, típico do Sr. Koema.

A garota meneou a cabeça num sinal claro de reprovação à lembrança que teve do príncipe arrastando as asas e dizendo gracejos para sua colega Ayame.

–Típico... E péssimo... – constatou, retomando o raciocínio.

Mas, se Kurama não era daquele jeito, então porque agiu assim? O que queria dizer aquela atitude?

Uma nuvem passou pela mente da guia e ela se deu conta de que nos registros que lera, não havia nada mencionando atitudes de Kurama com as mulheres que o interessavam.

O coração acelerou de maneira descontrolada e Botan respirava ofegante, ansiosa com os próprios pensamentos: será possível que o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos agia assim quando estava interessado em alguém? E, estaria interessado nela?

Não conhecia esse lado de Kurama. Não fazia a menor ideia de como ele era nesse aspecto, mas, espera... Ela sabia como era a fama de outra pessoa bem próxima dele: Youko, Kurama Youko.

Coragem para ler o livro sobre a vida do ladrão lendário ela não teve. Na verdade, não tinha o menor interesse em saber casos sobre a antiga vida de Kurama, contudo, ela se lembrara de ouvir comentários cheios de malícia e de alguns casos não muito decentes envolvendo certo ladrão muito bonito de longos cabelos prateados.

Ele era citado nos comentários das guias do Renkai, embora Botan não soubesse ao certo de todos os detalhes das conversas que elas tinham, por não ser entrosada com as meninas e também por ser a mais nova. A única que lhe dava um pouco de atenção era Ayame. O Youko tinha a fama de ser frio, calculista e implacável, em todos os sentidos. E a beleza daquela raposa, com certeza, lhe deixava ainda mais perigosa.

Um calafrio forte percorreu o corpo da garota, acelerando mais ainda seu coração. A ansiedade deu lugar ao medo. Será que naquela madrugada ela esteve nos braços de Youko?

Botan deu um leve gritinho ao cogitar essa hipótese que, pra ela, era simplesmente assustadora. As histórias, os comentários, os cochichos e aquele olhar dourado, que ela vira por foto e no torneio das trevas, a amedrontavam demais. Não tinha como confiar num demônio raposa, sem chance.

Contudo, o Kurama que ela conhecia e de quem todos gostavam e admiravam era na verdade... o próprio Youko reencarnado! Como ela poderia ter medo de alguém em quem confiava cegamente e que era seu amigo?

Botan colocou as mãos na cabeça e apertou os olhos com força, sentindo-se extremamente mal e perdida. Se já estava confuso antes, agora tinha piorado de vez!

Youko, Kurama. Prata e vermelho. Dourado e verde. Os olhos que ela tanto temia com os que ela tanto adorava. Pesadelo com sonho? E o pior: os carinhos, o abraço, o cheiro daquela madrugada eram de quem? Kurama ou Youko? Eram reais ou imaginários? Eram do seu amigo ou do seu inimigo?

E ainda... Por que? Por que tinha feito tudo aquilo e depois se... arrependido?

– Ahhhh, meu Deus! – seu coração batia forte e um nó na garganta foi crescendo. A única coisa que ela queria naquele momento era ficar sozinha. Precisava pensar, precisava entender e precisava se entender.

Barulhos vindo do outro quarto fizeram com que ela despertasse dos seus pensamentos. Estava na casa de Yusuke, tinha pessoas feridas lá, todos estavam numa missão extremamente vital e ela precisava cumprir seu papel, fazer seu trabalho, mesmo nas condições em que estava.

Considerando essas coisas, Botan levantou-se na cama, respirou fundo, fez a melhor cara que conseguiu e dirigiu-se para sala. Não conseguia imaginar como seria ver Kurama e isso a deixava totalmente desestruturada. Uma mágoa fininha estava doendo lá dentro do peito... Mas, não era hora pra aquilo. Fosse como fosse, ela precisaria engolir o choro e caminhar.

Sabia que todos a enxergavam como a bobona emotiva, que se derretia por tudo, mas ela tomou a decisão de não se abater. Embora estivesse totalmente perdida e confusa, ela não mostraria isso para mais ninguém.

Já bastava tudo o que acontecera naquela madrugada... Enfim, nem era bom voltar a pensar nisso (como se ela pudesse se esquecer), caso contrário, sairia correndo dali.

–_Você precisa ser forte agora, Botan... Seja forte e concentre-se no seu trabalho! Tem coisas mais importantes acontecendo agora._ – encorajou-se mentalmente e foi saindo do quarto.

–Botan! Até que enfim! Difícil te acordar, hein!– era Keiko que estava arrumando o quarto de Yusuke, bagunçado por tantos hóspedes que ali dormiram, apesar de Kuwabara e o garoto loiro ainda estarem dormindo profundamente.

–Ué, cadê todo mundo? - a guia indagou de forma ansiosa.

–Pelo que a Shizuka me disse, eles foram embora logo cedo... E aparentemente estavam muito bem! – disse, meio aliviada – Se não fossem as plantas medicinais que o Kurama trouxe, nossos curativos não teriam feito esse milagre!

Por que ouvir o nome dele estava deixando-a tão nervosa? Sim, lembrava que dali a alguns segundos, iria vê-lo... E o que faria?

A porta do quarto se abriu devagar... O coração de Botan parou por um instante e ela, num impulso, agachou perto da cama, fingindo pegar alguma coisa no chão, como se estivesse ajudando Keiko,.

–Meninas, não vão tomar café não? – a voz de Shizuka fez Botan relaxar na hora.

–_Ufaaaa..._ – ainda não era daquela vez.

–Estamos indo! O Yusuke já acordou? – Keiko perguntou de forma preocupada.

–Todo mundo já acordou, só faltavam vocês. O Kurama deu uma saída, mas volta logo.

–_Graças! _– a guia nunca pensou que a ausência dele pudesse aliviá-la como naquele momento. Pelo menos ela teria mais tempo pra praticar a sua cara de "nada está acontecendo" e pensar em como agir, em alguma coisa.

–Você não vem, Botan? – Shizuka chamou a amiga que estava sentada no chão, completamente distraída – Ainda 'tá dormindo, é?

–Hã? Não! – a garota levantou-se rápido e saiu do quarto, encostando a porta atrás de si. Pelo jeito, teria que se concentrar mais um pouco, se não quisesse despertar suspeitas.

**Cena 3**

O jovem ruivo caminhava pensativo no caminho de casa. Apesar de ter dito que não ia demorar, Kurama andava devagar, retardando sua volta ao apartamento de Yusuke.

O céu mostrava um azul claro com poucas nuvens, o sol brilhava fracamente, pois ainda era cedo, o que criava um clima agradável para uma caminhada, mas nem isso conseguia trazer um pouco de alívio ao seu coração.

Certa garota de cabelos azuis, e tudo que vivera com ela, não saiam de sua mente. As poucas horas mal dormidas não tinham dado a ele nenhuma solução para o problema daquela madrugada.

Como seria ver Botan? Como ela agiria? As respostas custavam a aparecer.

Vários sentimentos tumultuavam seus pensamentos: confusão, preocupação e porque não dizer, medo? Mas, medo de quê?

Pra uma pessoa como Kurama, não entender o que se passava com ele mesmo já era muito complicado e atípico. Pensar que ele poderia ter confundido outra pessoa, aí era demais.

E o que dizer de magoar? Botan podia muito bem estar magoada com aquela atitude, pensando coisas terríveis dele, e qual seria sua defesa? Dizer que tudo que aconteceu foi culpa de Youko? Dizer que ele a desejava mais do que ele tinha conseguido conter?

Bom, não chegava a ser mentira, mas, não parecia totalmente sincera essa justificativa, ao mesmo tempo soava tão mesquinha, machista e arrogante.

Que espécie de direito ele tinha? Ela era sua amiga e nunca lhe dera nenhuma abertura para nada. Se ela tinha algum interesse (ou se ele tivesse) também não lhe dava autorização de tocar nela sem mais nem menos, logo, aquela resposta não era uma solução, e, sim, mais um problema.

Não podia deixar as coisas daquele jeito, contudo, Kurama ainda não sabia o que fazer. Odiava mentiras e não podia ser evasivo, ignorando o ocorrido. Botan não merecia esse tratamento, de forma nenhuma. Precisa falar com ela, no entanto, como se explicaria, se nem ele conseguia ter certeza do que estava se passando entre ele e ela?

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando, Kurama abria o portão de sua casa , que rangeu timidamente, por ser antigo. Já tinha insistido para a mãe trocar, mas ela gostava daquele estilo, morava naquela casa desde pequena e tudo ali tinha uma lembrança especial que, aos poucos, foi fazendo parte da vida dele também.

–Mamãe? Está aqui? – chamou, dirigindo-se para a lateral da casa.

–Shuichi, é você, filho? – a voz de Shiori soou longe, indicando que ela estava no fundo do jardim.

–Sim! – aproximou-se da mãe, que estava agachada no roseiral, podando-o, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa – Está tudo bem com a senhora?

–Está, sim, e como foi sua noite?

–Foi boa! -respondeu de forma meio forçada, sentando-se na cadeira de vime perto da mesa e se servindo de um pouco de chá de erva doce – daqui a pouco tenho que voltar para lá, preciso tomar um banho.

–Certo... Já tomou café? – perguntou Shiori com carinho, deixando a tesoura descansar no seu colo e observando que o filho parecia chateado.

–Como alguma coisa quando descer. E a senhora, comeu direitinho? – perguntou, esvaziando o conteúdo da pequena xícara em suas mãos.

A mãe de Kurama acenou com a cabeça que sim e recebeu o sorriso de volta do filho, enquanto ele entrava na casa pela porta da cozinha. Ela resolveu preparar-lhe um sanduíche com frios pra que ele pudesse comer depois do banho e, ao se entregar a essa atividade, deixou seus pensamentos concentrados no filho, lembrando de como ele estava diferentes nesses últimos dias.

Sabia que Shuichi era um rapaz reservado, que não gostava de causar preocupações e, por isso, se tivesse problemas, resolvia-os sozinhos. Ele sempre foi muito independente, maduro e ela gostava disso, contudo, seu coração de mãe não se enganava: algo o estava incomodando bastante. Aquele garoto de olhos verdes que ela tanto amava, desde a primeira vez que o segurou nos braços, não conseguiria mentir para ela.

Pouco tempo depois, Kurama apareceu no quintal, com seu habitual sorriso:

–Já vou indo, mamãe... A senhora vai ficar bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

–Não, querido, obrigada! Tome, beba um pouco! – ofereceu-lhe um copo de suco de mamão - Você parece abatido, aconteceu alguma coisa ontem?

E o ontem invadiu seus pensamentos de forma vívida: a imagem de Botan ficou nítida em sua mente, fazendo com que ele ficasse sério e um pouco desconcertado. Pela primeira vez, sentiu vontade de falar com Shiori sobre as coisas que vinha sentindo, porém, depois de alguns segundos pensando, resolveu deixar pra lá. Se nem ele entendia, como ela podia entender?

–Está tudo bem, mamãe, não se preocupe, tá? – deu-lhe outro beijo na testa - Agora, eu preciso ir, a turma está me esperando e prometi não demorar!

Shiori suspirou, entregou o lanche pra ele e o acompanhou até o portão, Antes que ele seguisse pela calçada, ela lhe disse:

–Shuichi, às vezes, a gente não sabe de tudo e, nessas horas, a melhor coisa é sermos sinceros com nós mesmos... – ela sorriu - Seja o que for que estiver te incomodando, não tenha dúvidas de que não há mal nenhum que a verdade não cure! Mesmo sem certezas, seja você, meu filho, e o seu coração vai te mostrar o que fazer!

Kurama pegou a mão de sua mãe e a beijou:

–Obrigado, mamãe! – e tomou o rumo da casa de Yusuke, pensando nas palavras que acabara de ouvir.

Não tinha dúvidas que Shiori era seu maior tesouro; aquela mulher sempre mostrara a ele o lado humano da vida, os sentimentos de amor e companheirismo que domaram o coração feroz da raposa Youko... E isso ele jamais poderia esquecer .Agora, mais uma vez, ela lhe ensinava outra coisa, porém, naquele momento, ela não era a única que o fazia pensar.

Outra mulher, de uma forma que ele ainda não sabia como, estava mostrando-lhe que, por mais que tentasse controlar todas as coisas, existiam partes da vida que não podiam ser moldadas por raciocínios e estratégias. Existia algo que estava além do que ele entendia e estavam provocando nele sensações e sentimentos que precisavam ser entendidos.

Kurama subiu as escadas do prédio e, colocando a mão na maçaneta na porta, aguardou alguns segundos, até escutar uma risada abafada, que ele sabia bem a quem pertencia.

A porta se abriu.

–Bom dia! – o rapaz saldou as meninas.

Botan, estava de costas pra porta e todo o alívio que ela estava sentindo desapareceu ao ouvir aquela voz, que ela sabia muito bem de quem era.

Reuniu toda coragem que conseguiu e virou-se pra ele:

–_Vai lá, Botan, chegou a hora..._

–Bom dia! – um sorriso forçado, que Kurama percebeu imediatamente.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por uma fração de segundo, mas foi o tempo dele falar por telepatia, olhando, profundamente, nos olhos cor-de-rosa:

–_Eu preciso muito falar com você...E tem que ser logo._

**Continua...**

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
>Depois de um longo tempo...postando de novo! Pretendo não demorar pra atualizar! (agora que estou de férias) =] Obrigada por todos que acompanham a fic, obrigada mesmo!<p> 


	9. Acordo

**(Cap. 9) Acordo**

"_Eu preciso muito falar com você... E tem que ser logo." _Aquela frase tinha grudado na mente de Botan como cola e não deixava seu coração quieto por um segundo, embora estivesse se esforçando ao máximo para agir normalmente, como prometera a si mesma ao acordar.

Kurama queria conversar e tinha que ser logo. Com toda certeza, ele falaria sobre aquela madrugada, mas, o quê exatamente? Estava com medo, muito medo do que poderia ouvir, ainda mais por ter percebido a preocupação nos olhos dele.

–_Será que ele vai dizer o que eu não quero ouvir? Aiii..._ – E o que ela não queria ouvir? Que não tinha significado nada, que tinha sido sem querer – _E se ele me pedir para esquecer tudo? Não vou conseguir... _– Estava apavorada, isso transparecia no seu olhar e Kurama sabia, ele podia ver os reflexos do turbilhão que sacudia a mente da guia. Isso provocava nele um intenso incômodo, pois tinha certeza que ela estava muito chateada.

Todos estavam na sala do apartamento, com exceção de Yusuke, que tinha montado guarda em frente à cama onde o rapaz loiro dormia, para interrogá-lo assim que acordasse. A bem da verdade é que o detetive, depois de segurar sua impaciência ao máximo, tinha ido de ímpeto ao quarto chacoalhar o rapaz pra que despertasse logo,contudo foi impedido pelas meninas.

–Tenha calma, Yusuke! Ele não tem como fugir no estado em que se encontra – Genkai alertou.

–Olha só quem me pede calma... há! – o detetive ainda guardava um rancorzinho pelo bate-boca que tivera com a mestra mais cedo. Fato comprovado que os dois não se davam bem pela manhã, ainda mais por acordarem ambos de mau-humor.

–Não começa, Yusuke... – Keiko olhou feio para ele que deu de ombros e voltou para o seu quarto.

Passada quase meia hora, depois que Kurama havia chegado, todos estavam no quarto presenciando Yusuke interrogar o garoto loiro. Se havia uma palavra para definir aquele momento, seria "triste":

Era notável como o jovem estava alterado com as perguntas do detetive e só sabia falar que todos os homens mereciam morrer por serem extremamente cruéis e perversos.

–Vocês não fazem ideia de como a natureza humana é terrível! Ninguém merece viver, todos devem morrer! –e começou a chorar, balbuciando, entre palavras desconexas, que tinha pesadelos onde as pessoas que ele já tinha matado o assombravam. Kiyoshi Mitarai era seu nome e ele contou também sobre ter assistido uma fita chamada "Capítulo Negro", aonde eram mostradas cenas monstruosas do comportamento humano.

–Você não sabe o que diz – o detetive respondeu –. Fala que todos os homens não prestam, mas foi um desses homens que o salvou, mesmo você tendo tentado acabar com ele! Seja lá o que você viu nessa tal fita, não é a verdade sobre os homens! – Yusuke dava uma dura no garoto– Kuwabara é um cara muito bom e 'tá aí pra te mostrar o quanto você está errado! - Mitarai chorava compulsivamente.

–Chega, Yusuke – Kurama pediu, vendo como o garoto chorava –. Acho que ele já ouviu bastante. Vamos dar tempo pra ele digerir tudo que dissemos.

Botan se comoveu muito com as palavras ditas pelo garoto. Ele era alguém muito sofrido e que, com certeza, fora enganado para participar daquele plano perverso do túnel. Não aguentava ver uma pessoa chorar e, mesmo que o detetive pudesse achar ruim, ela resolveu confortá-lo:

–Chore, desabafe... – ela colocou as mãos em seu ombro – Mas não desista do ser humano! Acredite, tem muitas pessoas boas por aí, você só teve o azar de encontrar gente errada... – sorriu de forma a tentar encorajá-lo. Incrível como podiam existir pessoas que se aproveitavam das outras sem o menor remorso. Mitarai era só uma peça naquele quebra-cabeça maligno.

Aquele interrogatório criou um clima meio carregado, fazendo com que Shizuka e Keiko de dispersassem, assim como Yusuke, que tinha ido pra varanda, deixando Botan e Kurama no quarto. Os pensamentos dele traduziam a imagem da garota captada por seus olhos: uma mulher sensível às necessidades dos outros. Sensibilidade era uma das qualidades que ele achava imprescindível para uma mulher. Sensibilidade e força, um paradoxo que ele conseguia ver nitidamente em Botan. A conversa que teriam prometia não ser nenhum pouco fácil.

–Kurama, chega mais... – Yusuke chamou-o.

Ambos trocaram algumas palavras sobre a tal fita que Mitarai mencionara ter assistido e também sobre Kurama ter ido ao Renkai falar com o Sr. Koema. Quando o detetive soube do assunto tratado entre o amigo e o príncipe, ficou louco da vida:

–Seu baixinho miserável! Vem aqui dizer na nossa cara essa história! Vem logo! - o detetive ameaçava Koema com os punhos cerrados, depois de ouvir que o príncipe sabia quem era o mandante da obra do túnel. Botan e Kurama se aproximaram da maleta que continha a TV sobrenatural pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

–Fique calmo, Yusuke, eu estou indo para aí e vou explicar tudo, mas já te adianto que o mandante da obra do túnel já foi um detetive sobrenatural.

–COMO É QUE É? - Yusuke e Botan falaram em uma só voz. Que novidade era aquela? As coisas estavam ficando mais complicadas do que o esperado.

–Estou indo pra aí... – Koema se despediu e a conexão foi interrompida.

–Você sabia disso, Botan? Vai abrindo o bico, filha! – Yusuke pressionou a guia pra contar, mas ela não sabia de nada sobre esse ex-detetive sobrenatural.

–Eu não sei nada, é sério! Também estou surpresa!

–Que tipo de guia espiritual é você, hein? Não sabe sobre os arquivos do seu trabalho, não? Quanta desinformação, fala sério! – o detetive falou com desdém na voz.

Kurama não gostou do que ouviu:

–Fique calmo, Yusuke – falou estreitando o olhar –. Se tem alguém que nos deve satisfações, é Koema. Não desconte na Botan.

–_Não acredito que ele fez isso..._ – a guia ficou completamente sem jeito e sem ação com essa atitude. Ele estava defendendo ela de Yusuke! Todo mundo sabia que eles, hora ou outra, tinham uma pequena briguinha, e Kurama nunca se pronunciou a respeito da forma como o detetive se dirigia a ela. Nunca, até aquele momento. Ainda bem que estava sentada, caso contrário teria caído, com toda certeza. As novidades só estavam começando.

–Xiii... Foi mal, não quis ofender sua "namoradinha" – o detetive deu um risinho malicioso que Kurama preferiu ignorar, afinal, a situação entre ele e Botan ainda não era das melhores e ele não sabia como ficaria depois. O comentário de Yusuke provocou um silêncio chato entre eles fazendo com que Kurama se arrependesse de ter falado aquilo.

Kuwabara, a essa altura, já estava acordado, tinha sido medicado e estava na cozinha, comendo alguma coisa. O detetive reclamava, andando de um lado pra outro da sala:

– Esse Koema é mesmo um grande folgado! Quando pretendia nos contar sobre isso? Pintor de rodapé de uma figa!

Botan permanecia sentada perto da mesinha de centro, em silêncio, mexendo com os dedos e esperando pela tal conversa. O nervosismo estava acentuando mais o seu desconforto. Parece que, desde a noite anterior, estava numa montanha russa, oscilando, sendo agitada de um lado pra o outro, sem poder gritar. E ainda tinha que escutar as provocações do detetive que estava totalmente hiperativo.

Depois de mais alguns resmungos, aos quais ninguém estava dando resposta, Yusuke resolveu ir até a cozinha, adiantar o assunto com Genkai e Kuwabara, deixando somente Keiko, Botan e Kurama na sala.

De repente:

–_Vamos pra varanda?_ – o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos propôs por telepatia, observando que aquele era o melhor momento pra que aproveitar aquela brecha.

–_Tudo bem... – _ela respondeu corando e se atrapalhando um pouco pra levantar do chão, batendo o joelho na mesa de centro, fazendo uma careta de dor, o que acabou chamando a atenção de Keiko.

A garota morena observou que os dois estavam estranhamente tensos e quietos. Ao perceber a movimentação deles, teve certeza de que estava acontecendo alguma coisa, entretanto, resolveu ficar calada.

–_Ah, esses dois... Aí tem!_

Ambos foram para o quarto, cada um com seus pensamentos. Botan não podia conter a velocidade das batidas do seu coração e desejava intimamente que ela e Kurama pudessem ter um pouquinho de privacidade, embora a ideia de ficar a sós com ele, mesmo que por poucos minutos, estivesse deixando tudo dentro dela de pernas pra o ar.

Shizuka viu-os entrar no quarto e percebeu que eles precisavam ficar sozinhos, então tratou de contribuir pra aquele momento, saindo de cena:

–Mitarai, você não quer ir até a cozinha comer alguma coisa? - convidou com ares maternais.

–Tá... - respondeu o garoto, ainda meio confuso e pouco à vontade.

–Vem, eu te ajudo... - ela deu aquele meio abraço de apoio no garoto e foi saindo do quarto. Antes de fechar a porta, olhou pra Kurama.

–Pode deixar, ninguém vai incomodar... - disse baixinho - Boa sorte! - deu uma piscadinha e fechou a porta.

– _É agora..._– pensou, dando um suspiro fundo e entrando na varanda, onde Botan já estava com as mãos apoiadas no parapeito, olhando o movimento da rua. Kurama fechou o vidro, se pôs ao lado dela e deixou que o silêncio perdurasse por poucos segundos, enquanto o vento fresco batia em seus rostos.

Olhou de canto e reparou que ela estava apertando os dedos na sacada. Era evidente que ela estava nervosa. Ele também estava, embora soubesse disfarçar muito melhor.

–Eu confesso que não sei bem o que te dizer nesse momento... - falou de supetão, quebrando o silêncio que pairava, fazendo com que Botan ficasse de queixo caído com a frase que acabara de ouvir. Não sabia o que Kurama ia falar, mas nunca esperaria ouvi-lo pronunciar essas palavras. Ele sempre sabia de tudo, sempre! Nunca tinha-o visto vacilar, contudo, naquele instante, ele estava dizendo que "não sabia" o que dizer e isso mexeu ferozmente com ela, fazendo seu estômago gelar.

Botan tomou coragem para perguntar, num fiozinho de voz:

–O que você quer me dizer? - a pergunta saiu apertada, medrosa e sem coragem de olhar para o lado. Seu medo crescia de forma exponencial e sua boca estava seca.

Aquela questão acelerou os batimentos do jovem ruivo e ele lembrou-se das palavras da sua mãe: "não há mal que a verdade não cure, seja você mesmo". Não se sentia à vontade para se expor, ainda mais num terreno desconhecido como aquele em que os dois estavam, porém, ele tinha tomado uma decisão: precisava falar tudo o que estava acontecendo e não voltaria atrás.

–Eu te admiro muito e gosto de saber que somos do mesmo grupo... - deu uma pausa e respirou fundo, olhando pra Botan, que ainda estava de lado, olhando pra baixo e meio ofegante - é muito bom compartilhar as coisas com você...

Botan sorriu de forma tímida e estava imensamente corada. As mãos juntas, pressionadas uma contra a outra, estralavam os dedos na tentativa de amenizar, pelo menos um pouco, o nervosismo que ela estava sentindo.

–Eu sinto o mesmo... Gosto muito de estar ao seu lado! - a guia falou e olhou-o rapidamente, encontrando os olhos verdes observando-a de forma serena. Eles sorriram e ela voltou a olhar pra frente, tentando aparentar um pouco de calma (como se ela pudesse fingir)

Kurama procurava escolher cuidadosamente as palavras a serem ditas, mas, principalmente, estava tentando ser o mais sincero possível dentro da compreensão que ele tinha dos fatos até aquele momento. Olhar pra Botan somente aumentava a vontade de tirar aquele mal-estar do peito e mudar toda a situação.

"Não há mal que a verdade não cure." Ele resolveu continuar:

–Nós partilhamos dos mesmos valores, das mesmas lutas e isso é importante para mim - virou para ela e esperou que ela percebesse que ele queria olhá-la. Com um grande esforço, a guia virou-se, mas ainda mantendo a cabeça baixa.

–Eu me identifico com você, de uma forma grande... Ter sua amizade é – Kurama considerou por um momento o que ia dizer – especial... Você é especial pra mim e, por isso, nunca quis e nem quero te magoar de nenhuma forma - Botan percebeu que a voz dele ficou mais séria, o que fez ela reunir coragem para olhar pra ele.

"Especial"...Era a segunda vez que ouvia Kurama dizer isso a ela e, nessas duas oportunidades, a sensação era a mesma: fazia com que ela sentisse que tinha valor para ele, o que gerava uma pequena festa dentro do seu peito.

Silêncio.

–Sabe, Botan, por mais que eu me esforce para colocar uma pedra no meu passado, às vezes ele me incomoda um pouco... – Kurama falou baixo, quase como uma confissão. Ouvir sua própria voz dizendo aquilo não era nenhum pouco habitual, mas ia dando certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, por isso, ele procurava não reter o que estava vindo na sua mente.

–Incomoda, como? - a coragem da guia se mostrou mais aparente. Perceber que o rapaz de olhos verdes estava se desarmando e mostrando um lado que ela não conhecia, fazia com que ela ficasse mais à vontade, sabendo que não estava sozinha naquele barco, mesmo que ela estivesse com mais medo da tempestade.

–Bom, tem épocas que sinto minha antiga energia crescer, meus sentidos ficam mais apurados... E eu sinto vontade de fazer certas coisas, coisas da minha antiga vida - Kurama tentou colocar as palavras da melhor maneira possível, embora sentisse que não havia uma boa forma pra tocar nesse assunto delicado. Fitou Botan com cuidado, observando a reação que ela teria ao que acabara de dizer.

O rosto da guia corou imensamente e era visível como ela estava desconcertada. Se ele tinha alguma dúvida de que Botan entenderia o que dissera, a tonalidade do rosto dela mostrava que ela tinha entendido.

–Sei... - ela balbuciou de forma tensa e com olhar inquieto, sentido muito calor com aquele assunto. Será que tinha entendido bem ou era sua mente louca que estava pregando uma peça nela? Se ela se lembrava de alguns casos do ladrão lendário, tinha entendido certo...

–_Ai... Será que nós iríamos...? _– a hipótese fez o calor aumentar consideravelmente e ela deu uma abanada forte do rosto.

Ele continuou:

–Normalmente, eu identifico essas épocas com facilidade e consigo controlar tranquilamente... - a parte mais complicada da conversa estava chegando: era hora de falar sobre os fatos da madrugada em questão. Ele parou por uns instantes pra respirar e pensar em como dizê-lo. Botan olhou pra ele ansiosa, os olhos cor-de-rosa ansiavam por uma resposta e ele também queria dar a ela algo que fizesse sentido.

"Não há mal que a verdade não cure."

–Não sei exatamente porque não consegui perceber o que estava acontecendo ontem, mas o fato é que eu jamais quero faltar com respeito a você novamente, Botan... – ele ficou muito sério nesse momento - Por favor, me perdoe... -a voz que ela tanto adorava soou como uma súplica. Kurama estava pedindo perdão a ela, fazendo com que seu coração derretesse como cera quente.

Ainda não tinha conseguido processar tudo o que ouvira, era muita informação e era tudo muito denso, entretanto, trazia uma sensação gostosa. Os dois ali, naquela varanda, as palavras ditas, tão pessoais, íntimas e mostrando a ela que havia algo a mais ali. Era só olhar com mais atenção.

Botan pensou em falar algo, mas Kurama foi mais rápido:

–Não sou mais como eu era e sempre vou me esforçar para fazer as pessoas que amo felizes. Deixei as lutas para trás, mas essa é uma batalha que sempre quero vencer, todos os dias, e quero ter todos os meus amigos ao meu lado -. olhou pra guia demoradamente, percorrendo cada detalhe daquele rosto com seus olhos verdes - Quero que esteja ao meu lado também...

Botan piscou de forma lenta, deixando que aquela última frase provocasse nela um intenso arrepio. E tudo o que ela queria dizer a ele, ao ouvir aquele pedido, com uma leve pontinha de insegurança, fez com que ela não se contivesse:

–Eu quero estar ao seu lado sempre... - era a vez dela fazer confissões - Não me importo com seu passado, eu... - as bochechas começaram a corar com mais vigor e o nervosismo começou a fazê-la perder a coragem de continuar a falar, mas ela também precisava mostrar o que sentia- Eu só quero o Kurama de hoje... comigo.

A forma suave com que as palavras da garota chegaram ao ouvido do jovem deram-lhe um prazer diferente e ele admitiu pra si mesmo o quanto gostara de escutar Botan dizer que o queria com ela. Finalmente ela mostrava algo, não era ninguém que estava cogitando hipóteses, e o engraçado era que não estava sentindo-se desconfortável por saber daquilo.

O vento soprou mais forte, balançando o cabelo de ambos e fazendo barulho ao passar pelas janelas.

–Você pode me perdoar pelo que aconteceu? Não quero que se repita nunca mais– o rapaz ruivo insistiu no assunto, visto que ela não tinha dado nenhum parecer sobre isso.

–_Pelo menos, não dessa forma..._ – deixou escapar um pensamento.

Botan respondeu sem olhar pra ele:

–Isso não precisa de perdão... Está tudo certo – o azul do céu refletido no rosa daqueles olhos o distraíram por alguns segundos, fazendo pensar como era bom estar ali.

–Então, nesse caso... - Kurama olhou pra cima, como se estivesse se preparando pra falar algo muito importante.

Qual seria o desfecho daquela conversa? Botan aguardava como se sua vida dependesse do que saísse da boca dele. E dependia...

–O que você acha de... Recomeçarmos? - propôs sorrindo - Só eu e você, sem outras pessoas pra atrapalhar! – ele brincou, colocando as mãos na cabeça, imitando orelhas de raposa.

Botan soltou uma risada descontraída, o que fez Kurama rir também. Ele se sentia aliviado, mas não somente isso; ele estava feliz.

–Está bem, voltemos à estaca zero! - a guia brincou, sentindo-se muito mais leve e, também, muito mais encantada por aqueles olhos verdes. Seu coração pulsava num compasso rápido e suas mãos suavam um pouco. Não dava mais pra voltar atrás... Ela sabia.

Kurama considerava tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer ali, cuidadosamente. Botan, as palavras dela, os gestos, tudo que ele tinha sentido, tinham acabado de mostrar que havia ali uma boa semente, misteriosa ainda, mas, com certeza, uma boa semente. Bastava olhar com atenção. Não sabia qual seriam seus frutos ou as cores das suas flores, mas de uma coisa ele sabia: toda semente que recebe os cuidados certos, transforma-se em uma planta bonita, vistosa e enche os olhos. Pagar pra ver? Ele sabia que queria...

Sentiu vontade de dizer uma última coisa ela:

–Botan – e se debruçou no para peito, sendo imitado pela guia –, sabe qual o segredo pra uma planta crescer bonita e saudável?

Ela arregalou um pouco os grandes olhos cor-de- rosa, fazendo uma cara de curiosidade (de repente, o assunto tinha mudado de pau pra pedra?):

–Não sei... Qual é?

–Paciência – falou, olhando-a com carinho, fazendo-a corar um pouco –. Você me entende?

–_Acho que não mudou..._

A guia ficou séria por alguns segundos, enquanto as batidas do seu coração atrapalhavam seu respirar, entretanto, por mais vermelha que estivesse, arrancou forças do íntimo do seu ser pra não desviar o olhar dos olhos verdes. Havia certa distância entre eles, mas não o suficiente pra que ela não se sentisse constrangida e ficasse atrapalhada.

Ele continuava a olhar pra ela em silêncio, numa atitude de espera pela resposta. Precisava ter certeza de que tudo estava esclarecido entre eles.

–Eu entendo... -finalmente disse, colocando alguns fios azuis atrás da orelha direita. Kurama sorriu com a resposta.–Com certeza, você sabe o que diz... Entende muito de plantas! – ela falou animada, tentando quebrar aquele climinha que estava mexendo demais com ela. Não queria estragar tudo ficando com cara de boba.

O jovem endireitou-se:

–Acho que temos que voltar...

–Sim, vamos... – ao se virarem, levaram um susto ao perceberem que Yusuke estava do outro lado do vidro, olhando com uma cara debochada pros dois. Kurama franziu um pouco o cenho antes de abrir o vidro da janela.

–O que foi, Yusuke? – perguntou procurando não aparentar nenhuma surpresa.

–Nada não, Kurama, só 'tava achando uma gracinha vocês dois aí na varanda de segredinhos! Hahaha! – o detetive ria – Ligeirinho, hein, raposa! Hahaha – provocou sem cerimônias.

Botan não sabia onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha. A única coisa que queria era bater em Yusuke até deixá-lo desacordado. Como podia ser tão inconveniente? Com toda certeza, ele tinha o dom de, além de deixá-la nervosa, estragar os momentos legais que ela estava vivendo.

–Yusuke, deixa de ser chato e não se intrometa nos assuntos dos outros! – Shizuka o repreendeu lá da porta e olhou para o amigo ruivo com um sorriso cúmplice.

–Mas eu não estou me intrometendo, muito pelo contrário: só vim ver o casalzinho se acertando! Êêê coisa boa, né não, Botan? – cutucou a amiga, que estava muito vermelha e sem graça.

–Deixa de ser besta, ô, garoto! Aqui não tem casal nenhum, não! – Botan passou a mão pela testa e respondeu nervosa e corada.

–Como não? – Kurama falou e espantou os três que estavam no quarto, fazendo-os ficar em silêncio – somos um casal de bons amigos, não é? – e olhou pra garota de cabelos azuis, sorrindo.

Os olhos de ambos se cruzaram. Rosa e verde, e a conversa na varanda, mostraram o caminho. Dessa vez, a guia admitiu que estava enganada, pois nem mesmo Yusuke, com toda a sua indiscrição, conseguiu estragar aquele momento. Era muito bom pra ser verdade.

–_Ah, Kurama... Por que você é assim tão perfeito...?_– pensou, o peito enchendo por uma snsação boa, muito boa.

–Mais que beleza, hein? O negócio tá melhor do que eu esperava! Hahahaha! É assim que começa!- o detetive respondeu, não deixando a peteca cair e rindo de maneira provocativa - tô gostando de ver!

–Koema chegou – Shizuka anunciou lá da porta, fazendo com que Yusuke e Kurama fossem pra cozinha, conversar com ele. Botan também ia sair, contudo, foi impedida:

–Você não vai – a guia olhou sem entender – vai ficar aqui e me contar o que vocês tanto faziam naquela varanda... – falou em tom só para Botan ouvir, antes de entrar no quarto com Mitarai e sentá-lo na cama.

–Não aconteceu nada demais... Verdade! – a guia tentava despistar a amiga. Por que ela estava tão curiosa? As neuroses em relação a um possível envolvimento entre a amiga e Kurama, até o momento esquecidas, ressurgiram com uma força grande, como se nunca tivessem ido embora, fazendo com que Botan ficasse muito nervosa.

–Ah, Botan, não sou boba, por que não quer me falar? – a moça loira cruzou os braços e olhava para Botan com cara de ponto de interrogação.

–Não é isso, Shi... – abaixou a cabeça, se sentindo muito mal por estar fugindo daquele jeito, contudo ela não sabia o que dizer.

Shizuka olhava pra atitude da amiga e não tinha certeza do que via. Era impressão sua ou Botan estava se esquivando dela? Se fosse isso, ela ia acabar com aquilo agora mesmo.

–Botan, tem alguma coisa que você queira me falar? – perguntou, encarando-a de forma séria.

Hoje era o dia das conversas reveladoras, não tinha como fugir, então, que fosse logo.

–Eu... Tenho algo a dizer sim, Shi... Eu, eu quero muito me abrir com você – Botan retribuiu o olhar da amiga

–Pois bem, diga! –a irmã de Kuwabara instigou rapidamente.

–Kurama e eu estávamos conversando por que... – como era difícil tocar nesse assunto! – porque aconteceram algumas coisas na madrugada e precisávamos nos acertar...

Shizuka fez uma cara de espanto e puxou a amiga pro chão, fazendo-a sentar junto com ela.

–O que aconteceu, Dona Botan? – a amiga parecia uma adolescente curiosa e a guia não estava entendendo aquela atitude, que fazia- a relaxar e ficar tensa ao mesmo tempo.

–Bem... Na verdade não chegou a acontecer nada... Mas o que eu quero dizer antes, Shi, é que eu...

–Você está apaixonada pela raposa? Já sabia... –jogou a cabeça pra trás de forma descontraída, como se o que dissera fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Os olhos da guia se arregalaram muito:

–Eu... Eu não disse isso! – ela tentou pensar numa forma pra contrariar aquela colocação, mas não veio nada na mente, o embaraço era muito maior – Por que você acha que estou?

–Está escrito na sua cara... Vai por mim! Não é difícil perceber, embora eu mesma já tenha sacado há algum tempo.

–Como assim há algum tempo? O que você quer dizer? – realmente, as surpresas não paravam de surgir.

–Botan, olha só – a amiga encarou-a com certa impaciência – , enquanto você está indo com a farinha, o bolo já está pronto. Não sei bem há quanto tempo você paquera a raposa, mas desde o torneio das trevas, sei que está de olho nele.

A guia estava branca como uma folha de papel. Ouvir Shizuka (aquela que ela acreditava que tinha alguma coisa com Kurama) falar tudo aquilo, era tão estranho e, simplesmente, ela não conseguiu responder nada.

–E quer saber do quê mais? – abaixou o volume da voz – tenho certeza de que ele também não te é indiferente... Estou errada? – forçou a guia a falar o que estava acontecendo.

Shizuka tinha conseguido desarmá-la completamente. Todas as coisas que ela tinha pensando envolvendo a amiga e Kurama perderam o valor tornando-se ridículas. Botan se permitiu dar um sorriso meio tímido.

–Acho que não... Ele disse que sou especial...

A amiga sorriu aquele sorriso que só ela sabia dar: cheio de segundas intenções:

–Hum... Especial é? –colocou a mão em cima das mãos da guia – Quer um conselho? Pare de fingir que não se importa e vá atrás do que você quer. Brincadeiras à parte, ninguém tem nada a ver com isso... Essa é uma história que só depende de vocês dois.

Botan não conteve uma pergunta, mesmo ela parecendo totalmente fora de propósito, contudo, conversar com Shizuka estava sendo um alívio, afinal, a amiga era mais experiente e ela precisava mesmo desabafar com alguém:

–Shi, ele me disse pra ter paciência... Será que não foi um jeito mais suave de me dispensar?

–Garanto que não... - ela deu um meio sorriso – Se ele quisesse te dispensar não teria se aproximado para começo de conversa, ou você acha que Kurama é bobo?

É claro que ela não achava isso.

–Não tenha medo, tá? Qualquer coisa, estou aqui, se quiser conversar ou contar os detalhes sórdidos – deu um abraço na guia, fazendo ela ficar um pouco emocionada

–_E eu pensando que você sentia algo por ele..._

–Ué, tá chorando por quê? – a amiga perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

–Por que sou uma bobona, é isso! – Botan sorriu largamente, tinha tirado um peso das costas. Num curto espaço de tempo, aquela manhã tinha lhe ensinado que, da mesma forma que ela amava e acreditava nos seus amigos, ela devia amar-se e acreditar nela mesma. E não somente isso: tinha que confiar mais nas coisas boas que aconteceriam com ela e não ficar esperando pelo pior, como ela costumava fazer.

–Obrigada, Shi... Obrigada mesmo!

–Ah, parou, hein? Chega dessa melação... – Shizuka levantou-se e ajeitou o vestido – O que o Mitarai vai pensar de nós?

O garoto ficou vermelho como um pimentão e super sem graça:

–Eu... Eu nem estava ouvindo nada...

Elas riram.

–Acho que tá na hora de trocar esse curativo, loirinho... – Shizuka falou, sentando-se na cama e desatando as faixas.

–Iii, acabaram as gazes... Peraí! – a guia foi pra sala – Keiko, tem mais faixas aqui? Precisamos trocar o Mitarai.

–Usamos as últimas no Kuwabara, mas, sem problemas, eu vou comprar mais! – Keiko pegou Piu e algum dinheiro na pequena bolsa laranja em cima do sofá - Não demoro!

–Quero ver, hein! – a guia fez cara de desafio pra amiga.

–Ai, Botan! Tenha paciência, tá? Já volto! – e saiu, apressando o passo.

Ao ouvir aquela palavra, não teve como a guia não se lembrar:

–_Eu terei paciência... Pode deixar!_ – e, sorrindo, voltou para o quarto, pensando em Kurama, experimentando, pela primeira vez em dias, alívio e alegria.

Entretanto, a guia estava enganada se achava que as novidades daquele dia tinham acabado. Na verdade, estavam apenas começando...

**Continua...**

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
>Postagem em tempo recorde! rssss espero que gostem e me esforçarei ao máximo pra não demorar na próxima! Obrigada a todos! ^^<p>

Todas as histórias são de responsabilidade de seus respectivos autores. Não nos responsabilizamos pelo material postado.  
>História arquivada em . historia/150003/Deixe_O_Amor_Nascer./


	10. Doce veneno

**(Cap. 10) Doce Veneno**

Estava tudo muito claro depois das explicações de Koema, embora fosse uma história realmente incrível.

Shinobu Sensui, há cerca de 10 anos , tinha sido designado, junto com um amigo, Itsuke (um jovem que auxiliava o Renkai de forma extra-oficial) para uma missão: acabar com uma organização secreta denominada Black Black Club, que tinha aberto um pequeno túnel para fazer ligação com o Makai. Por essa abertura era feito o comércio de monstros de categoria D e E, com o objetivo de proporcionar entretenimento sádico para os ricaços pertencentes ao grupo.

O então detetive conseguiu encontrar o esconderijo desses homens, porém, ao observar os rituais que faziam com os monstros, Sensui foi tomado por tamanha revolta e asco que assassinou todos os presentes e, depois desse acontecimento, desapareceu, levando consigo a fita "Capítulo Negro".

Koema contou também que Shinobu tinha um forte senso de justiça e, uma pessoa com essa personalidade, não poderia sair ilesa ao ser exposta a cenas de extrema violência, mesmo que fosse contra monstros. Certamente, ele julgou que os homens não mereciam sua proteção, antes deveriam morrer por serem tão cruéis.

–Realmente, é uma história e tanto... - Genkai se permitiu falar, depois da conclusão de Koema – E quanto à força desse rapaz, Sensui? Devemos nos preocupar?

–Bem, eu diria que Shinobu sempre foi forte – fez uma pequena pausa –. E acredito que deva ter se educado ainda mais durante esses 10 anos...

–Pois eu não estou nem um pouco preocupado! – o atual detetive resolveu falar, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Dois deles já são carta fora do baralho e não vai ser diferente quando pusermos as mãos nesse cara metido a besta!

Após a frase de Yusuke, uma estranha energia foi sentida e antes que alguém pudesse argumentar, todos perceberam que o inimigo estava do outro lado da rua, no terraço do prédio da frente, observando toda a movimentação daquele apartamento, tomando todos de surpresa e liberando uma tensão de batalha.

Num impulso louco, Kuwabara levantou da cadeira e saiu correndo em direção à rua, seguido por Yusuke, que tentava fazê-lo desistir da ideia de lutar, já que ainda estava ferido.

–Volta aqui, Kuwabara!

–A hora chegou – a mestra calçava os sapatos.

–Chegou mesmo... – Koema respondeu meio atordoado com a velocidade com que os acontecimentos seguiam.

Kurama foi até o quarto e quando abriu a porta, Shizuka e Botan perceberam que uma nuvem pairava sobre seu rosto.

–Que gritaria foi essa? – Shizuka perguntou.

–Sensui está aqui.

–SENSUI? – Mitarai se pronunciou de tal maneira que as meninas perceberam de quem se tratava. O quarto ganhou um clima pesado e ninguém ousou falar nada.

–Por favor, não saiam daqui e tomem cuidado – Kurama finalizou e antes de sair, disse pra guia:

–_Tenha cuidado e não hesite em me chamar, tá? – _o olhar dele estava tenso, mas a voz soou carinhosa, o que fez Botan sorrir da forma que Kurama mais gostava: timidamente.

–_Pode deixar... _– respondeu corada.

A porta se fechou e, logo, a mestra e os rapazes estavam na rua em frente ao prédio, prontos para enfrentar Sensui. Porém, o que eles não sabiam, é que o real objetivo do ex-detetive não era enfrentar ninguém e, sim, capturar o detentor da energia dimensional, necessária para quebrar a barreira entre o mundo dos homens e o mundo das trevas, sendo assim, lutar contra o time Urameshi era apenas uma distração que foi percebida somente depois que o apartamento de Yusuke fora atingido pela bola energética oriunda da técnica lesuken.

Desespero se apoderou de todos e Shinobu se aproveitou da confusão pra fugir, porém foi seguido por Yusuke e Kuwabara.

–Botan, Shizuka e Mitarai precisam de ajuda!- Kurama ia em direção ao apartamento, mas Genkai o impediu:

–Eu e Koema vamos socorrê-los... Vá, eles precisam de você –ela olhou-o com firmeza.

Meio relutante, Kurama se pôs a correr na direção percorrida por Yusuke e Kuwabara, contudo, sua mente estava inquieta:

–_Botan... Botan, você pode me ouvir?_– tentava chamá-la por telepatia, mas só o silêncio ecoava em sua mente, deixando-o ainda mais preocupado e mal por não ter conseguido protegê-la, além de Shizuka e Mitarai. Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, ninguém teve tempo sequer de se preparar ou planejar uma defesa.

Enquanto isso, Genkai e Koema já haviam chegado ao apartamento e constataram, com pesar, que Botan tinha se ferido nas costas e Shizuka não estava lá. Felizmente, o ferimento da guia não era sério, ela tinha sofrido uma contusão por causa da pancada que levara ao salvar Mitarai de ser atingido pela estante do quarto, que caiu durante a explosão.

Nesse meio tempo, os rapazes passavam maus bocados enfrentando Sensui. Além de extremamente ágil, ele era esperto e arrastou-os para o meio da multidão, onde não poderiam lutar sem prejudicar pessoas inocentes. Com isso, conseguiu dispersar o trio, sendo que Kurama foi o primeiro a não acompanhar a perseguição e ele não achou ruim, porque queria mesmo voltar para o apartamento de Yusuke e ver como as coisas estavam.

Sem perder mais tempo, o jovem ruivo, que encontrara uma Keiko assustada e pálida no meio do caminho, voltou. Ela ainda estava chocada, pois quase tinha levado um "tiro" do misterioso motoqueiro, parceiro de Sensui. Nem Piu fora poupado, já que a "bala" disparada em direção a Keiko o atingira. Entretanto, tirando o galo na cabeça, ele estava bem.

Os dois se puseram a fazer o caminho de volta e encontraram Shizuka caída na calçada, próxima à entrada do prédio; um rastro fino de sangue mostrava o trajeto que ela fizera para sair do apartamento.

Kurama sentiu seu rosto arder de raiva. Odiava que seus amigos fossem envolvidos, mas ainda sem poderem se defender e sem que ele estivesse lá para protegê-los. O que mais o irritava era a maneira suja e desleal como Shinobu e seu bando estavam agindo: sem se importar com quem teriam que atingir para alcançarem seus objetivos.

Pegou-a no colo e, conforme subia as escadas, seu coração ficava mais disparado, pois se Shizuka, que estava do lado de fora se encontrava daquele jeito, como "ela" estaria? Ele só conseguiu se aquietar um pouco quando seus olhos viram Botan sentada no chão do quarto, a roupa e o rosto levemente sujos de fuligem. Seu corpo experimentou um alívio imediato ao vê-la olhar pra ele com uma expressão um pouco assustada.

–_Me perdoe por não estar aqui pra te proteger..._– ele falou por telepatia, observando aqueles olhos rosados ficarem um pouco úmidos.

–Kurama, coloque Shizuka aqui vamos cuidar dela já! – a mestra ordenou e, sem demora, começou a tratar da moça loira. Ela estava inconsciente e com sangue escorrendo pelo machucado do braço esquerdo. Keiko olhava tudo com uma expressão de pânico no rosto.

Sem demora, o ruivo agachou perto de Botan:

–Como você está? – falou baixo, olhando-a com cuidado, encaixando a mão direita no queixo da garota e limpando um pouco da fuligem que manchava o rosto dela.

–Estou bem agora! - a garota corou e retribuiu o olhar – Graças à mestra, a contusão nas costas já passou!

–Como aconteceu, você se lembra? – ele passou os dedos pela franja dela, tirando algumas pedrinhas que estavam lá, provocando uma intensa coloração vermelha no rosto da guia.

–Ah, eu... – antes que ela pudesse falar, Koema tomou a frente e respondeu:

–Ela se jogou na frente da estante pra evitar que o Mitarai fosse atingido... – o príncipe falou aparentando estar distraído, evitando olhar para os dois, como se aquilo o estivesse incomodando, e na verdade estava. Não que ele estivesse com ciúmes, mas a proximidade que o ruivo e a guia mostraram naquele momento, o envergonhou.

–_Então, está acontecendo mesmo algo entre eles, não era só uma paixonite da Botan_... _Kurama está, nitidamente, demonstrando que também sente algo... Quem diria! - _considerou consigo mesmo, observando a troca de olhares entre eles.

–Você... Sempre cuidando das pessoas... – Kurama falou, sorrindo.

–Ah, que nada! - ela riu – Você também faria o mesmo!

–Humrfff – Genkai pigarreou, chamando a atenção deles, pois Shizuka estava despertando. Kurama deu a mão pra Botan e ajudou-a a se levantar.

A irmã de Kuwabara contou que o grande alvo de Sensui era seu irmão e Mitarai confirmou essa informação deixando todos muito apreensivos, temendo pela vida do amigo, já que eles não sabiam o que estava acontecendo com Kuwabara naquele momento. A pequena mostra que Shinobu dera de sua força era fator suficiente para se preocuparem, e muito.

–Assim que soube, tentei avisar vocês, mas não deu tempo... – ela lamentou-se.

–Não sofra por isso, você fez o que pôde, agora precisamos achar o esconderijo do bando de Sensui depressa! Kurama, por favor, entre em contato com Yanagisawa e Kaito, vamos precisar deles. Keiko, fique aqui e cuide de tudo – a mestra orientou, enquanto terminava de medicar Shizuka.

Kurama se afastou e ligou para Kaito do seu celular, pedindo para que ele avisasse Yanagisawa e se encontrasse com eles em frente à estação central de trem:

–Genkai pediu pra você levar o mapa.

–Já providenciei – o rapaz do outro lado da linha respondeu – dentro de uns 20 ou 30 minutos, devemos estar na estação.

–Certo, nos vemos lá então... Até mais.

–Até... – Kaito respondeu, encerrando a chamada.

Dirigiu-se até a escrivaninha, pegou o mapa e um pequeno pedaço de papel, que olhou por alguns minutos antes de dobrar e colocar no bolso.

–_Estava com saudades de você..._

**Cena 2**

Genkai, Koema, Botan e Kurama caminhavam pelas ruas de Mushiori até a estação de trem. Mitarai também estava com eles; depois de hesitar um pouco, ele resolveu que ajudaria a turma a chegar até Sensui.

O garoto estava um pouco perdido e meio deslocado, mas Botan e Kurama estavam se esforçando pra deixá-lo mais à vontade: mesmo preocupados, puxavam assunto e procuravam enturmá-lo. A estação não era perto do apartamento, contudo, era visível que tanto a guia como o rapaz de olhos verdes estavam apreciando o "passeio": eles andavam um do lado do outro e comentavam sobre coisas que viam na rua, se permitindo rir ou fazer algum comentário engraçado. Mitarai, de vez em quanto, os acompanhava na conversa.

Chegando à estação central, eles esperaram ainda cerca de 10 minutos por Kaito e Yanagizawa. O vento estava um pouco forte e enquanto Botan tentava ajeitar seu rabo de cavalo, Kurama notou que ela tinha um pequeno machucado na mão esquerda. Sem pensar duas vezes, tomou a mão dela com delicadeza, arrepiando a pela branca da guia.

–Está machucada... Dói? – ele fez uma leve pressão ao redor do ferimento, fitando a guia pra constatar o que dizia.

–Um pouquinho, bem de leve! – ela sorriu de forma manhosa, provocando um meio sorriso no jovem, enquanto ele materializava uma folha comprida, de um verde bem escuro. Apertou a ponta da folha, fazendo com que uma gota amarelada pingasse na pequena ferida.

–Aiii... Uhh! Isso arde! – a guia reclamou, puxando a mão instintivamente, soprando-a.

Ele olhou-a com ar de riso pra depois dar um dos sorrisos mais encantadores que ela já vira naquele rosto.

–Logo passa... – o ruivo falou baixo, enlaçando seu dedo mindinho no dedo mindinho da guia por segundos e logo o soltando delicadamente, arrancando um sorriso envergonhado de Botan, que o olhava com seus grandes olhos cor de rosa e o coração agitado. Eles estavam flertando ou era impressão? Bem, que fosse... Ela estava adorando.

–Tinha razão, passou... – Botan repetiu o tom fraco usado por Kurama e encostando o dorso da mão na dele, roçou de leve seus dedos nos dedos dele.

–Eu disse... – ele sorriu, mas não a encarou, deixando que seus dedos brincassem com os dedos dela de forma muito sutil. Ambos sorriam; cada um aproveitando a seu modo aquele contato tão simples e tão bom.

–Até que enfim chegaram... – Koema anunciou, observando os outros dois rapazes se aproximarem.

– Trouxe o mapa? – Genkai perguntou para Kaito.

–Sim, eu analisei bem a rota mais curta pra chegarmos lá e, como vocês podem ver – abriu o mapa de forma que todos pudessem observar – o melhor jeito é tomar o trem até a estação Kanagawa e depois caminhar até a caverna Irima.

–Ótimo, então vamos nos apressar...

–Já está quase na hora do nosso trem... Tomei a liberdade de comprar passagem para todos – Kaito falou, mostrando as passagens em suas mãos.

–Quanta eficiência, hein? – Koema falou meio irônico.

O rapaz de óculos entregou uma passagem para cada um, deixando Botan por último, entregando-lhe, além do bilhete, um papel dobrado, com a inicial do nome dela na frente.

A guia fez uma cara de curiosa, contudo antes que pudesse perguntar o que era aquele papel, ele já estava à frente de todos, indo em direção a porta da estação. Botan guardou os papéis no bolso. Antes de ela seguir com o grupo, Koema a chamou:

–Botan, vou voltar pro Renkai, a situação está se complicando e preciso tomar algumas providências, por favor, fique atenta... – o príncipe falou de forma irritadiça.

–Está tudo bem, Sr. Koema? – a guia indagou, notando como ele tinha ficado de mau humor de repente, não que isso fosse alguma novidade.

–Claro que não, Botan... Fui! – e virou as costas pra ela, mandando uma mensagem telepática:

–_Fique atenta ao seu trabalho e deixe as paquerinhas com Kurama pra outra hora, ouviu?_

Antes que ela pudesse argumentar, ele já havia desaparecido.

A guia deu de ombros e foi correndo em direção a porta, onde Kurama estava esperando. Ao vê-lo, ela sorriu, sentindo seu coração disparar loucamente.

–_Estarei atenta Sr. Koema, mas... Não posso evitar..._ – ela pensou consigo mesma, rindo ao imaginar o filho de Enma Dai Oh escutando essa resposta. Provavelmente arrancaria a cabeça dela fora.

–Cuidado pra não perder o trem, senhorita... – Kurama brincou quando ela passou por ele.

Botan corou e sorriu. Os dois foram para plataforma curtindo um silêncio cúmplice dos laços que estavam se estreitando cada vez mais, se estreitando em uma firmeza inexplicável.

**Cena 3**

O tempo estimado para a viagem era de 40 minutos, que pareciam uma eternidade pra uns e tão rápido pra outros. Apesar de Kaito ter entregado a passagem com o número certo da poltrona de cada um, essa ordem foi totalmente ignorada: Genkai estava sozinha, Yanagisawa estava sentado com Mitarai, Kaito também estava sentado sozinho, esperando pela sua companheira daquela viagem, contudo, quando Botan entrou no vagão, seguida por Kurama, automaticamente Mitarai levantou-se e foi sentar com Genkai e Yanagisawa sentou-se no lugar que seria de Botan, deixando dois assentos, um ao lado do outro livres, os quais foram ocupados pela guia e por Kurama.

Kaito sentiu seu sangue ferver de indignação. Era de se esperar que o garoto loiro não entendesse sua ideia, mas o que dizer de Yanagisawa? Um completo tapado era o que ele era!

A guia preferiu sentar-se no lado da janela, contudo, a paisagem não estava despertando sua atenção e sim o mapa que Kaito trouxera. Não sabia porque gostava tanto de ficar vasculhando cada pontinho e linha daqueles grandes pedaços de papel.

–Acho que é a mesma sensação de quando estou voando... Olhar do alto e ver os telhados das casas e lojas. Tanta gente nessa cidade, nesse mundo... – ela falava, enquanto sentia o rosto de Kurama próximo ao seu.

–Tá vendo aqui? –apontou pra uma área a direita do mapa – tem um parque muito bonito. Quando eu era pequeno, minha mãe e eu sempre íamos... Tem um jardim de hortênsias que você ia adorar! As rosadas têm a cor dos seus olhos... – e virou-se pra ela, ficando a poucos centímetros do rosto corado da guia – Você não gostaria de conhecê-las? – perguntou, dando um sorriso.

–Claro... – Botan respondeu, deixando seus olhos pousarem nos lábios dele, viajando um pouco com aquela visão. Só percebeu como estava, imóvel e com a boca semi aberta, após ouvir Kurama falar:

–Então, está combinado! Assim que isso tudo acabar, nós vamos ao parque! – olhou-a de forma carinhosa, demorando-se bem no rosto dela. O fato era que a presença daquela garota tornou-se essencial pra ele. Estava tentando ir com calma, como ele mesmo disse a ela que era necessário (e era), porém, ele mesmo estava surpreso com a vontade que tinha de estar ao lado dela, de falar com ela, de olhar pra ela. Nenhuma explicação vinha em sua mente (e tudo na vida precisava de uma explicação?)

–Botan, você está pálida, 'tá tudo bem? – de repente o jovem ruivo indagou, notando que ela abaixara a cabeça e franzia a testa.

–Estou enjoada... Não posso ler dentro de nada em movimento! – ela constatou, levantando-se – Vou tomar um pouco d'água e lavar o rosto.

–Vou com você – ele levantou-se, mas a guia colocou a mão no ombro dele, indicando que não queria. Kurama estava muito próximo dela quando ficara em pé; ela podia sentir a respiração dele no rosto dela, esquentando ainda mais sua pele.

–Não precisa... -ela respondeu num fiozinho de voz, fazendo com que ele se sentasse novamente, olhando pra ela. De repente, até pra ele aquela proximidade tinha sido demais, por enquanto.

–Mesmo?

–Mesmo... Já volto! – e saiu apressada pro outro lado do vagão sentindo suas pernas tremerem muito.

**Cena 4**

–Botan? Melhorou? – uma voz conhecida chegou por trás, assustando-a, pois estava distraída, olhando para as árvores que passavam rapidamente do lado de fora.

–Ah, sim... Melhorei, como você sabe? – a guia perguntou pra o rapaz de óculos que se colocou ao lado dela, olhando pra janela também.

–Vi você saindo com uma cara meio estranha...

–Ah, tá... – ela riu meio sem graça e, instintivamente, se encolheu no canto do vagão, sentindo-se desconfortável com a presença de Kaito – Acho que vou sentar... – falou, resolvendo se afastar dali o mais rápido possível, entretanto, o moreno puxou sua mão:

–Botan, sei que não temos muita intimidade, mas eu te acho uma garota super verdadeira e transparente e imagino que, por ser assim, você não goste nenhum pouco de ser enganada, não é?

A guia não sabia o que responder, aquelas palavras tinham-na pego totalmente de surpresa. Ela olhou pra os lados, confusa.

–Quem gosta de mentiras? Certamente, eu não, e imagino que nem você – respondeu meio seca, mesmo sem ter a intenção. Talvez fosse preconceito da parte dela, contudo, não conseguia "engolir" aquele garoto, fora que o achava muito esnobe e essa impressão ainda não tinha se dissipado.

–Concordo, eu também não suporto mentiras, embora eu admita que existam pessoas que adoram se utilizar delas e o que é pior: dentro de relacionamentos de amizade.

–Aonde você quer chegar com isso? Não estou te entendendo... – ela cruzou os braços, demonstrando nervosismo.

–Não me entenda mal, minha intenção não é me intrometer na sua vida, só achei por bem te alertar sobre algumas coisas.

–Que coisas, Kaito?– aquela conversa estava sendo sinistra demais pro gosto dela.

–Não te parece estranho que um cara como Kurama não tenha uma namorada?

Opa... Que assunto era aquele? Aquela conversa não estava cheirando nada bem...

–Eu... Eu não sei! Cada um trata desses assuntos como bem entende! – a guia procurou despistar, embora tenha se sentido extremamente mal com aquela colocação.

–Calma! Não se irrite tá? Eu também acho que seja pessoal esse tipo de assunto, porém, você sabe que algumas coisas se espalham por aí e deve imaginar que tudo o que se relacione com "o garoto mais popular da academia Meiou" mereça destaque.

Botan simplesmente odiou escutar aquilo... ciúmes?

–Não estou irritada... Fale logo! – a voz saiu trêmula, fazendo com que Kaito soltasse um leve sorriso. Estava começando a gostar das reações da guia.

–Está bem, vou matar sua curiosidade: como você sabe, Kurama, ou melhor, Minamino, é o cara mais badalado da nossa escola e chama a atenção por onde passa com toda aquela gentileza e boa vontade com todo mundo. Eu tenho uma amiga que se chama Maya e, acredite, ela é uma mulher incrível; eu diria, sem medo de errar, que é a garota mais bonita que eu já vi naquela escola e ela e Kurama estavam sempre juntos e iam embora juntos também... Todo mundo acha que tiveram um envolvimento.

Botan simplesmente sentiu o ar lhe faltar rapidamente e esperou Kaito dar um fim naquele pequeno silêncio que impôs. Uma indignação crescia forte dentro dela, mas por alguma razão ela não conseguia reagir àquelas palavras.

–Na verdade, ninguém sabe bem o que aconteceu entre eles, e se aconteceu, porque depois de todos os buchichos, Maya se mudou de cidade e perdeu o contato com muita gente. Ela mesma, nas poucas vezes em que tive oportunidade de falar com ela, jurava de pés juntos que só era amizade. Sinceramente? Eu não acredito...

–Por que está me falando isso? – a guia vomitou uma pergunta.

–Você parece irritada...

–Não estou! – a voz saiu gritada, desmentindo a frase que acabara de dizer. Kaito sorria de forma prazerosa observando a cena.

–Por que está me falando essas coisas, por quê?

–Bom, o fato é que eu acho que você parece gostar do Kurama e eu não sei se ele te corresponde, contudo, pra mim, o fato de ele ser um cara bonzinho não esconde a vaidade latente dentro dele. Ele sabe o que provoca nas garotas e gosta desse ibope todo, por isso prefere nunca se envolver de verdade pra não perder seu harém... Eu acredito que foi o que aconteceu com a Maya. Ele vai, adula um pouco e depois, recua, dando uma desculpa qualquer.

A guia estava completamente zonza com tudo aquilo e, juntando com o balanço do trem, só estava piorando seu estado. Sentia o enjoo voltar. O que era tudo aquilo que Kaito acabara de dizer? Quem era Maya e por que aquele nome estava pesando como chumbo no seu ouvido? E tudo aquilo era verdade ou mentira? Mas fosse como fosse, ela não daria o braço a torcer.

–Kaito, olha, não sei a razão dessa conversa, que, pra mim, não faz nenhum sentido. Acho que você está completamente enganado... Eu e o Kurama não temos nada, então não tem porque ficar me falando essas coisas, ok? – Botan tentou manter a pose de durona, embora sua voz mostrasse o quanto seu autocontrole já tinha ido embora.

O garotão de óculos soltou uma risada abafada e suspirou, afinal, ele tinha se esquecido como aquela garota de cabelos azuis era teimosa. Era visível como ela estava abalada com o que ele dissera, mas fazia uma força imensa pra não mostrar. Incrível como ela ficava balançada com qualquer coisa supostamente ruim que ele falasse sobre seu colega de classe.

–Me desculpe se não me expressei direito, Botan, não estou dizendo que você e o Kurama têm alguma coisa, contudo, acho que só alguém bem desavisado não notaria que existe umclima entre vocês e, como eu sou o único, entre vocês, que conhece muito mais o lado "humano" dele, afinal estudamos juntos há uns bons anos, senti que devia te falar uma coisa que, provavelmente, você não irá ouvir dos seus adoráveis amigos.

–O que você quer dizer? Por acaso está insinuando que meus amigos me enganam, é isso? – a guia cruzou os braços e encarou Kaito de cara feia. Estava nervosa com aquela conversa e principalmente com aquele garoto que ela não conseguia entender, muito menos definir de que lado estava. Pra ela, Mitarai era muito mais confiável do que aquele moreno de óculos que estava na sua frente.

Kaito suspirou fundo:

–Não é isso... Só quero te dar a minha versão dos fatos, posso? – ele pediu, carregando a voz de uma doçura tão artificial que fez a guia revirar os olhos, irritada.

–Versão? Que versão, menino?

–Posso falar, POR FAVOR?

–Vai, fala logo! – a guia resmungou extremamente nervosa, mas curiosa pra saber o que mais ele queria falar e pra que tanta insistência.

–Bom, como eu já disse anteriormente, dá pra ver que tem algo acontecendo entre você e o Minamino, contudo, eu acho mesmo que ele só "escolheu" você por que... Não me entenda mal, mas quem é você? Uma guia espiritual do Renkai da qual ninguém tem conhecimento, exceto o time Urameshi, que também é estranho para a maioria, se não pra todas as pessoas do círculo social em que Kurama vive – Kaito falava devagar, como se estivesse saboreando cada palavra dita - Você não tem um nome, um registro, não tem sequer uma vida terrena... Ninguém conseguiria nenhuma informação sobre você e, se precisar desaparecer, é fácil: só usar seu remo e sumir nas alturas.

A guia estava congelada, os olhos arregalados e mais surpresos do que nunca. Nenhuma defesa conseguia vencer a barreira do silêncio que morava nos lábios dela naquele momento.

–Não me entenda mal, Botan, mas acho que não está conseguindo ver todos os pontos: você só existe nessa realidade de agora, com lutas e planos do mal. Fora dela, na vida normal, você não existe para vida que o Kurama quer ter... – ele procurou acentuar de especial forma a frase seguinte - você não passa de uma companhia agradável pra o momento, mas quando tudo isso acabar, e você sabe que vai acabar uma hora, por acaso acha que vocês vão ter algum relacionamento? Você, e o que representa, faz parte de um passado que Kurama faz força pra esquecer todos os dias. Ele não quer essa vida... Não se iluda.

Uma dor fina e afiada estava penetrando no peito da guia. Por que aquele garoto era tão insuportável? Botan estava com raiva, muita raiva... Uma imensa vontade de chorar, nunca se sentira tão humilhada antes, nunca, mas mesmo assim, calibrou a mão e deu um tapa no rosto de Kaito, fazendo com que seu óculos saíssem do lugar

–Você... - ela fungava, as lágrimas correndo furiosamente pelo rosto – Não passa de um invejoso...Isso, sim! E, ainda por cima, vem me ofender! Por acaso acha que me conhece?

Kaito ajeitou os óculos e massageou a parte atingida, que ganhara um leve vermelho

–Ninguém gosta de ouvir a verdade... - ele fingiu estar chateado e pensativo – Mas, tudo bem, eu só quis ser gentil... De qualquer forma, se precisar de um ombro amigo, pode contar comigo, porque, ao contrário do que parece, te acho uma mulher incrível... Incrível demais pra merecer apenas sorrisos e olhares charmosos... Pois é apenas isso que terá do Minamino...–e saiu andando, deixando Botan com os olhos arregalados e lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

A demora de Botan fez Kurama se preocupar, fazendo com que ele fosse atrás dela. No caminho cruzou com Kaito.

–Viu a Botan? Ela não estava muito bem... – perguntou em tom preocupado.

–Vi... E ela está péssima... – o colega de classe apressou o passo, fingindo pouco caso.

Kurama encontrou Botan no final do vagão, encolhida no canto da janela. Ela chorava muito e mantinha o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

–Botan... O que houve? – Kurama afagou o braço dela com ternura.

Ela olhou pra ele e, no mesmo instante, o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos percebeu que ela estava extremamente magoada.

–Eu, eu preciso ir ao banheiro... Não se preocupe... –respondeu de forma vaga e afastou-se dele.

O ruivo ficou parado alguns minutos no meio do trem, pensativo com o que acabara de ver. Qual seria a razão para a guia estar chorando daquele jeito? Tudo estava tão bem...

Fechou os olhos e disse:

–_Respeito seu silêncio e te peço, por favor, fale comigo, se quiser. Estou aqui... Você sabe. Não quero te ver triste..._

Silêncio se seguiu, então Kurama resolveu voltar pra o seu assento. A tristeza de Botan estava incomodando-o demais e ele não sossegaria enquanto não descobrisse a razão das lágrimas dela. Seu sentido apurado, no entanto, criou um pensamento em sua mente:

–_Espero que você não tenha nada a ver com isso, Kaito..._

**Continua...**

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
>Ai gente...desculpe a demora! Espero que gostem! Qualquer coisa, me falem! Bjo da Kira :D<p>

Todas as histórias são de responsabilidade de seus respectivos autores. Não nos responsabilizamos pelo material postado.  
>História arquivada em . historia/150003/Deixe_O_Amor_Nascer./


	11. O preço das palavras

**(Cap. 11) O preço das palavras**

–Chega de chorar, Botan... - a guia olhava seus olhos rosados um pouco vermelhos assim como seu nariz. Encheu as mãos em concha com água e jogou no rosto, enxugando-o na própria blusa. Não fazia muito tempo que estava no banheiro, embora tivesse pensado tanto que parecia que um dia inteiro tinha se passado.

Kaito e tudo o que ele dissera a tinha desestruturado. Não se lembrava de ler nada a respeito de Maya ou qualquer outra garota específica, e muito menos de ver algum traço de vaidade em Kurama descrito no livro.

Bateu as mãos na pia com raiva. Aquele rapaz pegara no ponto fraco dela, fazendo-a lembrar-se de coisas que queria esquecer. Sobre seu passado, sabia apenas que fôra pega pela guia espiritual que se encarregara da alma de seus pais, mortos num acidente na pequena indústria da cidade onde moravam. Conforme Ayame tinha lhe contado, a guia que trabalhava na época ficou com pena de deixá-la sozinha, pois a vizinha de seus pais era uma mulher de má índole, suspeita de explorar sexualmente crianças.

Ayame contou ainda que o que a tal guia fizera infringia as regras do Renkai e ela arrumou uma briga feia com Enma Daí Oh por causa disso, mas, no final, meio a contra gosto, ele resolveu abrigar a criança em troca de Mitako (esse era o nome dela) ir morar no mundo dos homens e nunca falar absolutamente nada sobre seu real passado. Caso a menina perguntasse ou se lembrasse de algo, deveriam fazê-la achar que não passava de bobeira da cabeça dela. Ela deveria ser tratada como um ser espiritual e agir como tal. Na época, Botan não devia ter mais que dois anos.

Claro que com o passar do tempo, ela ficou sabendo de toda a história, porque, ironia ou não, quase todos os assuntos secretos eram compartilhados, de forma clandestina, no Renkai. Todo mundo sabia de (quase) tudo e fingia não saber de nada.

Assim, ela passou a viver no Renkai, como uma aprendiz do mundo sobrenatural. Estudava os livros, acompanhava o trabalho das outras guias e era proibida de fazer outras perguntas que não fossem pertinentes à rotina do lugar. Até já tinha pensando em procurar Mitako, contudo, tinha medo de alguém descobrir e ela também ser expulsa.

–_Mas, você tem seus amigos, eles não te deixariam na mão_ – tentava sempre colocar isso na sua cabeça, contudo, o medo era bem grande e ela não queria arriscar, mesmo que a vontade de conversar, pelo menos um pouco, com a ex guia espiritual mexesse muito com ela.

Apesar de ser aberta a novas amizades, não podia dizer o mesmo do seu coração. Tantas histórias ningens que ela ouvira de decepções, de amores não correspondidos a faziam ficar cada vez mais medrosa... E justo naquele momento que a vida estava lhe dando oportunidades pra ver que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes, vinha esse ser invejoso despertar todos seus medos de novo.

Será possível que estaria tão errada em acreditar nos possíveis sentimentos de Kurama por ela?

–Não seja criança, Botan, não caia na conversa do Kaito! Kurama não é essa pessoa que ele disse! Olhe com atenção, olhe! – ela disse em voz alta, num esforço grande para se convencer de que toda aquela conversa era apenas uma pedra no caminho. Sentia seu coração dividido, apreensivo e, no fundo ela sabia que não bastava se convencer de que tudo não passava de mentira; ela precisava ver como as coisas seriam depois que essa batalha passasse.

Consultou o relógio, respirou fundo e resolveu sair. Dali a pouco, deveriam desembarcar e ela não poderia ficar trancada no banheiro.

**Cena 2**

–Sabe o melhor jeito de matar um inimigo? Com veneno... – Kaito falou em voz baixa pra Yanagisawa logo que sentou na poltrona.

–Veneno, por quê? – perguntou, não estranhando aquele assunto tão repentino, afinal, conhecia Kaito há um tempo e sabia que ele era cheio de vir com conversas fora de contexto, repentinamente.

–Porque você proporciona uma morte lenta, que vai prejudicando cada órgão do corpo aos poucos e o envenenado não se dá conta, só quando é tarde demais...

–Você quer matar alguém assim? – Yanagisawa perguntou com curiosidade fingida, já que ele sabia bem quem era o inimigo de Kaito e deduziu que a conversa deveria se tratar disso.

–Eu? Imagina...

–Não quero chover na sua horta, mas você acha mesmo que vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa contra o Kurama? Mesmo você sendo tão inteligente, não vai ser fácil fazer algo contra um demônio milenar, mesmo em forma humana!

–E quem disse que quero fazer algo contra ele?

–Não quer? – foi a vez de Yanagizawa perguntar desconfiado – e o que quer dizer essa conversa de matar e veneno?

–Foi só um comentário... – Kaito respondeu de forma misteriosa, dando um sorriso que Yanagizawa conhecia.

–Kaito, o que você vai fazer?

–Já fiz – disse, olhando pra janela.

–O que você fez? – o amigo ficou extremamente curioso, afinal, eles estavam naquele trem a pouco mais de 20 minutos, como ele poderia ter feito algo nesse tempo?

–Só joguei um pouco de veneno na plantinha do Minamino.

–E que planta é essa?

–Uma flor chamada Peônia, conhece?

Nesse momento, os dois viram Botan passar para o outro lado do vagão, ela parecia atrapalhada e estava com cara e choro, fazendo com que Yanagizawa compreendesse o que Kaito queria dizer.

–O que fez com a menina? Não tenho nada a ver com essa sua guerrinha com o Kurama, mas envolver a garota já é demais! – o amigo olhou de forma reprovadora.

–Envolver? Eu te garanto que ela está mais envolvida do que eu pensava! Ela gosta dele, tenho certeza, e o melhor: ele sente algo por ela...

–Como pode saber? Pelo que percebi, Kurama é bonzinho com todo mundo...

–Ele é, mas acredite: eu estou cansado de vê-lo na escola rodeado de meninas e posso afirmar que ele não olha pra nenhuma delas como olha pra Botan.

–E você vai estragar tudo com suas mentiras, Kaito... Quanta originalidade! Me soa tão novela mexicana!– Yanagisawa zombou, dando uma risada relativamente alta.

–Cala boca! Não pedi sua opinião em nada! – o moreno sussurrou de forma zangada – e fale baixo!

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Kaito resolveu falar:

–Eu só quero que ele sinta como é quando a gente quer muito uma coisa e vem alguém e atrapalha nossos planos...

–E acha que vai dar certo essa sua vingancinha? –Yanagizawa perguntou em tom de deboche, considerando o quanto seu amigo era mesmo um grande recalcado.

–Não tenho nada a perder, afinal, tudo que eu queria, eu já perdi!

–Quanto drama por um teste de escola...

–Não é um simples teste! – Kaito perdeu a noção e se exaltou, falando um pouco mais alto do que calculara – E, sim, o que ele carrega...

–O título de melhor aluno da escola Meiou, já sei, já sei... – respondeu de forma aborrecida - Mas, entre nós, eu podia jurar que você sentiu uma quedinha pela Botan... Sério!

–Você não entende nada mesmo! Ela não faz meu tipo... – Kaito respondeu um pouco tenso.

Yanagisawa deu uma risadinha cínica e se calou. Ele sabia que o amigo estava mentindo, pois tinha demonstrado interesse pela garota desde o episódio da mansão, à maneira dele, claro, mas ainda assim era um interesse; contudo, a inveja era muito maior do que qualquer sentimento, maior até do que seu bom senso. Kaito queria se meter onde não devia? Não seria ele que iria impedir, visto que ele estava lá por uma missão e não pra compactuar com as besteiras do rapaz de óculos. Se o amigo queria aproveitar pra fazer joguinhos, o problema era dele e que arcasse com as consequências. O rapaz de cabelos arrepiados não acreditava que ia ficar por isso mesmo.

–Kurama vai descobrir...

–Não acho que a Botan vai falar alguma coisa. Meninas são inseguras com esses assuntos e, se eles ainda não têm nada, ela não vai querer cobrar alguma coisa, ainda mais depois do que eu disse. E se ele descobrir, pra mim é indiferente, não tenho medo dele.

–Quanta segurança! Então tá, não tá mais aqui quem falou... – Yanagisawa ficou calado alguns instantes antes de dizer – pelo menos essa história tem um lado bom: se o Kurama te matar, adivinha quem vai levar o seu espírito? Hahahahaha!

–"Hahaha", vai rindo, noveleiro... Como você é idiota! – Kaito resmungou enquanto folheava um pequeno livro de bolso.

**Cena 3**

Botan sentou-se na poltrona. Kurama acompanhou-a com olhar, observando como ela parecia um pouco sem graça.

–Melhorou? – perguntou, assim que ela se sentou.

–Sim! – respondeu rapidamente tentando mudar de assunto– será que vamos demorar muito pra chegar?

–Dentro de 15 minutos devemos desembarcar...

–Tá... – ela deu um sorriso apagado e virou-se pra janela, evitando olhar para o lado. Estava receosa com os últimos acontecimentos. Não queria se mostrar frágil, nem queria falar pra Kurama o que Kaito dissera. Todos estavam em uma situação tão delicada, no meio de uma grande batalha e ela não seria a responsável por causar qualquer atrito entre eles.

Kurama ficou quieto procurando sentir como estava o clima. Tinha certeza de que quando Botan saíra, estava tudo bem entre eles, agora, sabia que ela estava mal com alguma coisa. Virou-se, ficando muito próximo a ela, sua perna encostando-se à coxa dela.

–Botan, por favor, me responda, você conversou com Kaito aqui no trem? – perguntou baixo, olhando-a nos olhos.

A guia sentiu sua respiração alterar muito e engoliu seco. Por acaso esperava que Kurama não fosse querer saber o que estava acontecendo? Ela não queria mentir e não iria.

–Conversei... Coisa rápida! – ela abaixou a cabeça, depois de olhá-lo rapidamente.

–Não me prive do seu olhar, por favor... – pediu, tocando de leve, no queixo dela – o Kaito disse algo que te magoou?

Os grandes olhos cor de rosa olharam-no: eles estavam úmidos. Eles ficaram se olhando por um momento. Mesmo na situação em que estava, Botan se sentia confortada por aqueles olhos verdes.

–Não foi nada de mais... Só estou preocupada com o confronto de vocês, é isso– ela disse, numa tentativa quase inútil de não jogar mais lenha naquela fogueira.

Kurama olhava pra ela em silêncio, dando-se conta de que suas suspeitas se confirmaram e, embora ele não soubesse com detalhes o teor daquela conversa, não era difícil imaginar que Kaito, de alguma forma, tentara afetar o relacionamento dos dois; porém, as coisas não ficariam assim de jeito nenhum.

–Botan... -ele falou baixo – Posso te pedir uma coisa?

O coração da guia disparou de forma descontrolada. Dada toda aquela situação, o que ele poderia pedir? Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

–Você pode confiar em mim?

–Eu confio em você! – ela pareceu ofendida com aquele pedido– Por que está falando isso?

Kurama tomou a mão dela com carinho, afagando-a de leve.

–Às vezes, por mais que se cuide de um jardim, as ervas daninhas se instalam e tentam enfraquecer as flores... – o ruivo abaixou o tom de voz –E eu não vou deixar isso acontecer...

–Kurama, eu não entendo por que está falando isso... – a guia tentou disfarçar, piscando seus grandes olhos rosados, mas ela estava confusa. As metáforas de Kurama às vezes faziam-na ficar na dúvida se estava entendendo as coisas certas – Por favor, não se preocupe com isso, só estou ansiosa...

Ele sorriu de forma calma, olhando-a profundamente – Só quero que saiba que não vou deixar nada e nem ninguém roubar sua beleza e alegria... – ele acariciou o rosto dela – Pode confiar em mim...

Ela fechou os olhos se deliciando com o toque sutil. Encarou o ruivo, tentando ler alguma coisa em seu olhar e o que ela viu foi a serenidade personificada no verde profundo. Aqueles olhos eram tão sinceros, tão honestamente claros. Kurama não podia estar mentindo e as teorias de Kaito não deviam ter nenhum fundo de verdade. Aqueles olhos não podiam mentir.

Botan sentia seu rosto esquentar pela proximidade em que estavam. Kurama sorriu e virou-se pra frente, contudo, enlaçou sua mão esquerda na mão direita da guia.

–Está com frio? – o ruivo indagou, sentindo a mão gelada da garota. A pergunta fez a guia aconchegar mais ainda sua mão na dele, deixando o receio inicial de lado. Apesar de ainda sentir uma mágoa fininha incomodando seu peito, permitiu-se ser levada pela vontade.

–Estou... Pode esquentá-la pra mim? – ela arriscou olhar para ele, a voz um pouco falhada pelo nervoso e as bochechas vermelhas, combinando com o nariz, que ainda mostrava sinais das lágrimas derramadas minutos atrás.

Kurama trouxe a mão que segurava pra perto do abdômen e, cobrindo-a com sua mão esquerda, fazia uma leve carícia com seu dedão.

A guia encostou a cabeça na poltrona e fechou os olhos, que estavam cansados pelo choro, esboçando um leve sorriso, que fez crescer dentro do ruivo uma motivação ainda maior de cuidar daquela garota.

Kurama também encostou a cabeça no assento e se permitiu fechar os olhos, imitando a atitude de Botan, entretanto, sua mente estava agitada. Sabia que a hora de agir tinha chegado e ele faria o que fosse preciso pela garota dos olhos rosados ao seu lado.

**Cena 4**

Após o desembarque, o grupo percorreu um caminho relativamente estreito que fora aberto na mata que levava até a caverna Irima. Diferentemente de quando estavam se dirigindo para a estação de trem, todos agora permaneciam calados e o único som que se ouvia era dos passos e respirações mais marcadas por conta da caminhada. Aquele silêncio anunciava a verdadeira batalha que, de fato, começara.

Em seus pensamentos, Kaito tentava entender o que tinha acontecido com a guia e Kurama depois que ela voltara do banheiro. Não admitiria pra ninguém, mas a questão levantada por Yanagisawa que Kurama iria descobrir o que ele dissera a Botan estava incomodando-o. Será possível que a garota tinha aberto a boca e contado tudo que ele lhe falara? Bom, se isso acontecesse era óbvio que Kurama ia negar, dizendo que tudo não passava de mentira e ela, do jeito que gostava dele, era bem capaz de aceitar as defesas.

Cogitava a hipótese observando que, mesmo no silêncio, tanto Botan como Kurama pareciam estar em sintonia. Essa constatação o deixou irritado, afinal, não era possível que tudo o que ele dissera tivesse caído por terra. A guia tinha ficado abalada e descontrolada, claro que tinha! Não poderia estar bem em tão pouco tempo.

Kaito olhou de canto pra Kurama e observou que ele estava calmo, nenhum sinal de tensão ou preocupação. Talvez ele estivesse se anteciapando.

–_Calma, sementes não germinam de uma hora pra outra..._ – formulou a conclusão em pensamento, se convencendo de que, independentemente de qualquer coisa, a guia estava pensando no que ele falou; era só esperar esses pensamentos criarem raízes.

Não demorou muito pra que encontrassem a entrada da caverna, pois havia um carro parado em frente da mesma. Certamente esse veículo teria sido usado pelo bando de Sensui para capturar Kuwabara. Para a surpresa de todos, a uns 300 metros, Yusuke e Hiei despontavam, causando suspiros de alívio e sorrisos.

–Agora o time está completo. – Genkai disse, olhando pra o restante do grupo.

**Cena 5**

Os sete caminhavam ao encontro de Game Master. Botan foi a única que não os acompanhou, ficando do lado de fora da gruta. Uma tensão quase palpável podia ser sentida, mistura da ansiedade pela batalha com o aliado de Sensui e de uma guerra particular entre dois rapazes do time Urameshi.

Apesar de ambos demonstrarem uma aparente normalidade, era visível a antipatia que tinham um pelo outro. Genkai, Yanagisawa e Yusuke já tinham decifrado a xarada, sabendo que a energia modificada dos dois ia mais além do que uma rixa escolar. Hiei, por outro lado, estava alheio ao real motivo da tensão entre Kaito e Kurama, embora estivesse claro que algo estava acontecendo. Mesmo assim, todos optaram por fingir que não sabiam de nada. Que eles se resolvessem.

Mitarai havia comentado que a grande maioria do trajeto para o interior da caverna era composto por bifurcações que acabavam se encontrando alguns metros depois, contudo, apesar dessa informação fazer o caminho parecer relativamente fácil, na prática era bem diferente. Se não fossem as flores lanternas que Kurama tinha providenciado, mesmo Mitarai, que já tinha certa familiaridade com o trajeto, encontraria dificuldades para seguir em frente. A escuridão parecia menos densa com elas.

Todos caminhavam juntos, quando, de repente, as flores se apagaram e um profundo escuro tomou conta da caverna, impedindo a visão do grupo.

Kaito ficou amedrontado com a escuridão, e os medos que rondavam sua mente se personificaram quando entrou na caverna. Mesmo lutando contra seus pensamentos, eles o traíram falando em alta voz que agora era hora do acerto de contas.

Em instantes a luz retornou e Kaito observou que estava sozinho no meio da bifurcação. Onde estariam todos os outros? Sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo e virou-se, dando de cara com Kurama, que estava encostado na outra parede do túnel. O semblante do rapaz ruivo estava, para completo desconforto de Kaito, indecifrável.

–Nossa! O que foi isso? Não sabia que plantas luminosas tinham queda de energia... – apesar do nervosismo, Kaito falou, procurando demonstrar indiferença com o que estava acontecendo.

–Vamos deixar as formalidades de lado e partir logo para o que interessa... – Kurama respondeu de forma fria e pausada, fazendo com que Kaito começasse a se preocupar ainda mais com o que iria acontecer.

–O quê? – a voz do colega de classe saiu um pouco abafada e o ruivo continuou, ignorando totalmente a pergunta feita.

–Kaito, se você por acaso fez alguma coisa para magoar a Botan, vou lhe dar a chance de se desculpar com ela e não se aproximar mais. Estamos numa situação extremamente difícil e eu não quero ser obrigado a me indispor com você – o ruivo falou de forma calma, porém firme.

O rapaz moreno ajeitou os óculos, impaciente com aquelas palavras tão diretas.

–Eu, não sei do que você está falando! É fato que a Botan é muito sensível e chora por qualquer coisa, mas eu não vou ficar pisando em ovos para falar com ela e dar minhas opiniões sobre o que eu acredito ser certo. – Kaito respondeu, pigarreando.

–Pois eu sugiro que guarde suas opiniões para você, ainda mais se elas forem magoar a Botan. Vou te aconselhar a ficar bem longe dela... – respondeu, encarando Kaito com seriedade e sem vacilar. Seu colega não se mostrava muito hábil para camuflar a inquietação que o dominava.

–Eu estou entendendo direito ou o doce Minamino está me ameaçando? – tomou coragem pra provocar o ruivo.

–Se quer entender como uma ameaça, fique à vontade. Só estou te dando um aviso, porque quem avisa amigo é e, por enquanto, eu ainda sou seu amigo.

Kaito sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva. Não bastasse a humilhação que Kurama impunha toda vez que ficava em primeiro lugar no teste geral da escola, agora ele tinha o topete de falar com ele daquele jeito; era demais.

–Agora você passou mesmo dos limites, Minamino! Quer me dizer com quem eu devo ou não conversar e o quê? A Botan é alguma propriedade sua? Aqui não é a escola onde você é o reizinho e todo mundo abaixa a cabeça para o que diz... E eu não sou seu súdito pra te obedecer! – estava ofegante por ter dito tudo num fôlego só.

–Não sabia que você me considerava tanto assim pra me chamar de rei – Kurama soltou um meio sorriso que fez com que a indignação de Kaito só aumentasse. O rapaz ruivo que ele conhecia estava se mostrando bem diferente daquele que estava ali, na sua frente. Medo, indignação e raiva borbulhavam dentro do rapaz de óculos.

–A única coisa que eu te considero, Minamino, é um grande metido, que age como se todos vivessem para te admirar. Quer sempre ser o melhor em tudo e anda por aí desfilando essas gentilezas forçadas para um bando de garotinhas idiotas que babam por qualquer coisa que você fale!

Kurama se endireitou e caminhou alguns passos em direção ao seu oponente.

–Eu não preciso de títulos e não vou deixar de ser quem eu sou para fazer você feliz. Faço o melhor que posso em tudo e, sinceramente, não me importo nenhum pouco se você vai se doer com isso, porém, se ousar machucar um dos meus amigos, eu cometo uma loucura. Já te avisei isso aquele dia na mansão, mas parece que não entendeu meu recado. – os olhos dele se estreitaram de forma muito perigosa.

–Alto lá, Kurama! O que pensa que vai fazer? Me matar? Você não seria louco de colocar as mãos em mim, afinal, o que seus amigos iriam pensar de você? O sempre gentil Kurama perdendo a cabeça? E o que dizer de sua querida Botanzinha? Ela ficaria extremamente decepcionada com essa atitude! – Kaito estava agitado e se afastando cada vez mais. Onde será que o restante do grupo estava? Era óbvio que o medo estava à flor da pele.

–Não se preocupe com a Botan, Kaito... Eu sei cuidar muito bem dela e se você se considera um cara tão inteligente assim, siga meu conselho: afaste-se. Se tem problemas comigo, resolva comigo, agora, se você continuar sendo covarde e medíocre, prejudicando as pessoas de quem eu gosto para me atingir, pode ter certeza de que não vai haver perdão. Eu te asseguro que você não me conhece nem um pouco... – Kaito sentiu sua espinha gelar pelo grande calafrio que percorreu seu corpo quando ouviu essas palavras; e não somente isso: o olhar que Kurama lhe lançara o fez tremer. Era um olhar frio, calculado, soberano, de alguém que conhece meio terríveis para castigar aqueles que atravessam seu caminho. Talvez Yanagisawa tivesse razão: mesmo com toda sua inteligência, o que ele poderia fazer contra a força de um demônio lendário?

O jovem de óculos estava paralisado, sua boa estava seca, mas ele precisava falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa!

–Ne, Ne, nem pense em fazer algo comigo, Minamino, estou te avisando!- a voz de protesto saiu tão trêmula que Kurama achou que Kaito fosse fazer xixi nas calças. Ele tinha dado o último passo para trás e só o que encontrou, foi a parede fria do outro lado do túnel.

–Quem tem que pensar é você, Kaito, e muito bem: ignore o que eu disse e sofra as consequências... A escolha é toda sua... – finalizou observando a cor fugir do rosto de Kaito. Ele suava frio.

–Tomara que você morra lutando e que Sensui faça em pedaços essa sua arrogância! – com muito esforço, arrancou as palavras que estavam presas na boca do estômago pra tentar responder à altura as ameaças que Kurama lhe fizera, contudo, ele sabia que tinha sido, mais uma vez, derrotado.

A pouca iluminação que ainda existia desapareceu logo após Kaito proferir essas palavras e isso bastou para ele entrar em pânico. Tudo estava completamente escuro e ele não sabia o que aconteceria. Será que Kurama teria coragem de acabar com ele? Suas certezas de que isso não aconteceria evaporaram como água exposta ao sol quente.

Kaito sentiu algo áspero se enrolar no seu pescoço e isso o apavorou mais ainda, fazendo com que gritasse loucamente e saísse correndo na direção que lhe parecia ser o começo do túnel. No trajeto, ele gritava e se estapeava tentando livrar-se daquela coisa que enlaçara seu pescoço e estava sufocando-o.

–Socorro, socorrooooo! – se esforçava pra pedir ajuda, mas parecia estar sozinho.

Quando sentiu que seu fôlego estava quase se acabando, misteriosamente, a claridade das flores lanternas voltou e ele percebeu que estava caído no meio de pedras, perto da entrada de outra bifurcação, sendo observado pelos seis integrantes do grupo, todos com cara de riso, inclusive Kurama.

–Que que tá acontecendo, meu filho, pra que essa gritaria? Vai me dizer que tem medo de escuro? Hahahaha – Yusuke debochou sem a menor cerimônia, enquanto olhava a cara de ponto de interrogação lavada de suor do rapaz de óculos.

–Eu, eu... – Kaito tomou fôlego, enquanto passava a mão no pescoço verificando que aquilo que o estava sufocando tinha desaparecido. Levantou-se furioso e ofegante, apontando o dedo pra Kurama.

–Esse miserável tentou acabar comigo!

–Por acaso bateu a cabeça em algum lugar? Pare já com essa baboseira e vamos em frente! Não sei por que diabos você resolveu se afastar do grupo num momento como esse! – Genkai falou nervosa, lançando um olhar duro pra o jovem.

–Não me afastei! No mínimo, foi o Kurama quem fez isso porque ele quer me matarrrrr! – Kaito gritou, mas mal pronunciou essas palavras sentiu-se caindo no chão violentamente, por causa da pancada que recebeu no rosto. O gosto de sangue invadia sua boca.

–CALADO, KAITO! Estou cheia desse seu discurso e das suas invejas! Estávamos todos juntos aqui, claro que Kurama não fez nada para te matar! Mas bem que poderia ter feito... – a mestra parecia bem irritada com tudo que estava acontecendo.

–Essa velha não é mole, não! Com esse soco o cara vai demorar uma semana pra abrir a boca! Hahahaha! – o detetive não perdia uma oportunidade de tirar sarro de alguém.

–Vamos, levante-se daí! O tempo é curto e não podemos ficar com palhaçada! Ahhhhh! – Genkai seguiu extremamente mal humorada. Yanagisawa ajudou Kaito e se levantar, mas não ousou falar nenhuma palavra. O semblante do amigo estava péssimo pelo soco que recebera de Genkai, mas também pela humilhação que ele estava sentindo. Não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para ver.

–Kurama, eu te juro: quero morrer seu amigo... hihihihi – o detetive cochichou a frase para o companheiro, que apenas deu um sorriso discreto.

O grupo seguiu até o território de Game Master para iniciar a batalha seguinte, pois só assim, poderiam obter passagem para o fundo da caverna, onde estava Sensui e o refém, Kuwabara. Diferentemente dos outros inimigos, o atual oponente não passava de uma criança com incríveis habilidades para materializar o mundo dos jogos eletrônicos. Nenhum combate seria corpo a corpo, tudo aconteceria através do vídeo game e suas diferentes fases, ou seja, força espiritual e física não serviriam para nada nesse momento. O que contava era saber jogar.

Apesar de todo esse cenário de aparente diversão, Kurama não pode deixar de perceber a real intenção de tudo isso. O inimigo estava tentando ganhar tempo, fazendo com que eles ficassem jogando naquele território até que o túnel das trevas fosse concluído. Não havia como escapar, pois se desistissem, morreriam (igual acontece nos jogos).

Porém, havia uma maneira: derrotar Game Master e essa derrota não seria restrita ao jogo: o garoto iria perder a vida. Certamente, Sensui calculou que ninguém ousaria vencer Amanuma e estava seguro disso.

O jovem de olhos verdes entretanto tomou a frente para fazer o que precisava ser feito: numa batalha de tetris, o pequeno parceiro de Shinobu foi vencido. Kaito presenciava tudo com uma expressão dura e desgostosa no rosto. Sentiu o ápice da sua humilhação ao ver Kurama derrotar Amanuma e ganhar, mais uma vez, a admiração de todos pela coragem e inteligência. O soco que recebera da mestra, com toda certeza, não causara tanta dor como a que ele sentia em ter seu ego despedaçado pelo colega de sala. E ainda se lembrava da zombaria que Yusuke lhe dissera:

–_Kaito, presta atenção no que eu vou te falar, filho: para de querer garfar o bandeco do Kurama que você vai se dar mal..._

Após esse confronto, que liberou a passagem para o local onde estava o resto do bando de Sensui, o grupo seguiu adiante, em busca do centro do buraco do Makai, com exceção de Genkai, Yanagisawa e Kaito que voltaram para a entrada da caverna.

Na saída, encontraram Botan sentada no chão com uma expressão assustada. Ela correu na direção deles, preocupada, ainda mais por ver aquela criança desacordada nos braços de Yanagisawa.

–Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com esse garotinho? Os meninos estão bem? – a jovem de cabelos azuis interrogou a mestra com ansiedade.

-Eles prosseguiram para resgatar Kuwabara...estão bem, apesar da morte de Amanuma. Kurama teve que tomar uma decisão difícil – respondeu pausadamente.

A guia sentiu uma forte angústia se apoderar dela. Então Kurama tinha sido o responsável pela morte daquela criança? Estava em choque com essa declaração.

-Não fique com essa cara, nem tudo está perdido... – apontou na direção da caminhonete, onde Yanagisawa tinha depositado o corpo de Game Master – vamos aguardar a chegada de Koema.

Botan se conformou por hora e se põs a reparar que Kaito dera as costas ao trio e se dirigia ao caminho que levava a estação de trem.

–O que aconteceu com o Kaito? – a guia perguntou baixo pra Genkai e o rapaz de cabelo arrepiado.

–Eu acho que agora ele aprendeu a lição que deveria... – Genkai respondeu, cansada, sentando-se no chão.

–E ninguém melhor do que Kurama para mostrar isso... – Yanagisawa falou, olhando para o céu e parecendo distraído.

–Não entendi... – a guia balbuciou, fitando a mestra e Yanagisawa seguidamente.

–Só entenda o seguinte Botan: você está em ótimas mãos, não se esqueça disso – a mestra encerrou o assunto, olhando pra guia com um sorriso revelador – Kaito precisa de um tempo, não liguem pra ele. Yanagisawa confirmou essa informação assentindo com a cabeça e lançando-lhe um sorriso simples.

A guia respirou fundo e se afastou um pouco indo sentar novamente no lugar onde estava. O que será que tinha acontecido entre Kurama e Kaito? Sentia-se aflita por não saber desse conteúdo e também pela batalha envolvendo o jovem ruivo e o garoto Amanuma. Kurama jamais machucaria um humano...mesmo tendo uma boa razão, devia estar muito mal por isso. Colocou as mãos no bolso, sentindo um pedaço de papel no direito. Sem demora, pegou-o e leu seu conteúdo:

–_Botan? _– uma voz conhecida a chamou por telepatia, fazendo com que ela se assustasse, pois nem imaginava que aquela pessoa possuísse essa habilidade.

Maquinalmente, virou-se na direção em que Kaito estava e viu que ele estava olhando pra ela. Não conseguiu responder nada, mas não precisou, pois ele continuou a falar:

–_Eu menti pra você..._

Ela demorou um pouco para responder

–_Eu imaginava que sim..._ – disse fracamente, sentindo um desconforto por lembrar-se das palavras de Kaito durante a viagem.

– _Só não menti em uma coisa... Sobre o que está escrito nesse papel_

Botan amassou levemente o papel em sua mão.

–_Você sabe que eu não posso retribuir..._

–_Eu sei..._ – e virando-se de costas, pois se a caminhar_ – Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas, Minamino é um cara de sorte..._

Botan sentiu lágrimas quentes encherem seus olhos, contudo se conteve para não derrubar nenhuma. A imagem de Kurama inundou-lhe a mente, fazendo com que ela sentisse uma saudade imensa e se arrependesse por ter duvidado das boas intenções dele em algum momento.

Os olhos cor de rosa olharam para o céu estrelado e Botan deixou que o nó do seu peito aumentasse ainda mais. Kurama e os outros, nesse exato momento, deviam estar lutando com Sensui. Isso provocou nela uma onda de preocupação e medo. Tudo que ela mais queria naquele momento é saber que tudo ficaria bem e que, em breve, veria aqueles olhos verdes olhando-a da forma como só ele sabia fazer.

–_Kurama... Por favor, volte sã e salvo, pra mim..._

"Floresce a ameixeira e canta o rouxinol,  
>mas eu estou só.<br>Quem me dera um pincel para pintar as flores da ameixeira com o seu perfume!  
>Pele alva, as violetas inclinam-se a ti.<br>Colhê-la, que pena! Não a colher, que pena!  
>Caídas das peônias, sobrepostas, duas ou três pétalas.<br>Não duvides, também a maré tem flores,  
>Primavera na baía e o vento de verão traz a mim<br>peônias brancas."

Que o vento me traga você, Botan...  
><em>Yuu Kaito<em>

**Continua...**

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
>Queridas...perdoem o super atrasado! Vou me esforçar pra não demorar tanto no próximo...fiquei enrolada aqui com as visitas que recebi no começo do mês!<br>Obs: o poema final é uma junção de fragmentos de "haiku", pequenos poemas japoneses de três versos, que expressam acontecimentos que impressionaram o poeta.

Todas as histórias são de responsabilidade de seus respectivos autores. Não nos responsabilizamos pelo material postado.  
>História arquivada em . historia/150003/Deixe_O_Amor_Nascer./


	12. As flores do jardim

Fim de tarde, todos estavam cansados, mas incrivelmente felizes ao avistarem cinco vultos saindo da caverna Irima. Depois de todo aquele sofrimento e agonia, finalmente, eles estavam de volta. Sujos, visivelmente maltratados, mas, ainda sim, de volta.

-São eles! – Genkai anunciou animada enquanto a garota morena de vestido azul marinho saia correndo em direção aos rapazes. Lágrimas correm pelo seu rosto.

-YUSUKEEEE! – ela se joga nos braços dele que, estranhamente, está com os cabelos compridos e com desenhos tribais pelo corpo, mais bronzeado do que o habitual. O que significava isso? Será que Sensui era algum especialista em moda e resolvera dar uma recauchutada na aparência de Urameshi durante a luta?

-Cara, você 'tá estranho... – a irmã de Kuwabara não hesitou em esboçar sua opinião sobre o novo visual de Yusuke.

-Ah, se essa moda pega... – Koema disse para si próprio.

No meio tempo em que os rapazes estavam na batalha com o ex-detetive Shinobu, muita coisa havia acontecido do lado de fora: Koema, em sua forma adulta, utilizara o poder espiritual contido em sua chupeta para ressuscitar o garoto Amanuma, morto por Kurama no confronto dentro da caverna. Keiko e Shizuka foram guiadas por Piu até a gruta Irima, onde se encontraram com Botan e Genkai. O pequeno pássaro de Yusuke seguiu sozinho caverna adentro, num comportamento típico de quando seu dono estava em perigo, e, para completar, o Rei Ehma Dah Oh mandou o esquadrão especial do Renkai para fechar o buraco das trevas.

O grupo se uniu e todos se puseram a falar, perguntando sobre os últimos acontecimentos, sobre a aparência do detetive e de seu bichinho Piu, que estava enorme, sobre o fim de Sensui e outros detalhes da missão mais complicada que tiveram. A sonoridade das vozes ia aumentando, de acordo com a empolgação do assunto. Botan ria e prestava atenção em alguma coisa, mas seu olhar, insistente, mirava o rosto de certo rapaz, como se um ímã, em seu magnetismo invisível, a obrigasse.

Kurama sorriu de forma calma enquanto admirava os olhos cor de rosa: ela estava animada, naquele jeito de gesticular muito, sorrir largo e dar leves pulinhos ao falar. A voz, naturalmente fina, ficava mais aguda enquanto fazia gracinhas que arrancavam risadas do restante do grupo. Uma imensa sensação de alívio se apoderou dele; como era bom poder olhar mais uma vez para ela.

Eles se olharam por pequenos instantes, até que a timidez da guia a fez desviar o olhar para o outro lado. Ela corou, torceu as mãos e ajeitou os cabelos. Mentalmente, ensaiou formas para falar com o jovem de cabelos vermelhos, para engatar uma conversa, contudo, não conseguiu.

Todos se puseram a caminho da estação de trem, conversando alto. Um suspiro frustrado saiu da boca de Botan ao ver Kurama conversar com a mestra e Kuwabara. Com certeza, as horas que passara longe dele provocaram um retrocesso em sua mente e ela não sabia mais como se portar. Olhava de soslaio para os olhos verdes, sentindo a ansiedade gelar seu estômago. Ah, cadê a Botan espevitada e faladeira que todos conheciam? Era dela que precisava agora, no entanto, esta tinha ido embora, deixando-a sozinha na frente da batalha com seu coração.

Do outro lado, a energia agitada da garota de cabelos azuis era facilmente detectada por Kurama. Sabia o quanto ela ficava nervosa com sua presença, entretanto, sempre era bom perceber isso. Sentiu falta da aura azulada vibrando no ar, ritmada com o arfar do peito da guia como também do tom rubro que tingia o branco de seu rosto.

" Sentir"...Esse verbo estava muito presente dentro dele, ultimamente, mas ainda não o suficiente para que as vontades o dominassem por completo; ntão, ficou mais alguns minutos conversando com Genkai e Kuwabara, procurando aparentar uma calma que estava a metros de distância dali. Todos seus sentidos estavam concentrados em Botan e nas olhadas furtivas que ela lançava-lhe. Mesmo assim, pelo hábito tão constante de um estrategista, forçou-se a esperar mais um pouco para ir até a garota.

"Forçar"... Essa não era uma palavra comum no dicionário do Youko. As pessoas eram forçadas a agir como ele queria, como reflexo dos seus cálculos, todavia, agora era ele que se obrigada a segurar a ânsia de ceder ao desejo de ir até lá. Ninguém o impelia a algo somente pelo fato de se alvoroçar pela sua presença, todavia, Botan estava se mostrando uma hábil quebra-regras.

Alguns minutos passaram até que Kurama se aproximou da guia com um sorriso doce:

-Como é bom estar de volta! Está tudo bem? – perguntou contornando o rosto dela com seus olhos verdes, não deixando escapar a menor reação a ele que aquela garota poderia produzir. Não queria admitir o quanto gostava de guardar as expressões faciais dela na memória.

-Muito bem agora! – o sorriso saiu fácil e contagiante e ela se perdeu naquele rosto alaranjado pelo pôr do sol. Botan mordeu o lábio com ansiedade, segurando outras palavras que teimavam em querer sair. Essas eram as mais perigosas e, fatalmente, a deixariam em apuros. Tinha que se conter para não falar demais.

A vontade que estava de reencontrar Kurama era imensa... Só mesmo Deus sabia o quanto sofrera durante a espera pelo término do último confronto. Não pôde deixar de sentir inveja de Keiko ao vê-la nos braços de Yusuke, pois a vontade que ela tinha de fazer o mesmo com Kurama era enorme, mas sabia que não podia.

Keiko e Yusuke tinham uma história e, embora ninguém assumisse nada, era evidente e subentendido que eles eram um casal. Keiko era a garota de Yusuke e todo mundo sabia disso. Agora, ela e Kurama... o que eram? Ela não sabia que reação o rapaz de olhos verdes teria se ela, simplesmente, se atirasse em seus braços, dizendo o quanto estava com saudades.

-Senti sua falta... – o rapaz ruivo falou baixo, preservando aquela frase somente para guia, pois notou que o volume da voz de seus amigos tinha diminuído um pouco.

A garota de cabelos azuis pisou em falso e quase foi para o chão, se não fosse o braço de Kurama contornar-lhe a cintura e lhe segurar. As mãos dela, num reflexo, cravaram-se nos braços dele, aumentando ainda mais a aproximação entre os dois.

Botan ofegava e seus olhos pareciam ondulações de um riacho agitado. Kurama estava corado ou era impressão sua? Talvez fosse o reflexo de seu próprio rosto em chamas ao sentir a pressão do braço dele em seu corpo e o toque sutil das mechas vermelhas que roçavam levemente em suas bochechas.

Silenciosamente, os olhos verdes aprofundavam-se dentro dela. A respiração mais marcada tocando seu rosto e o contato com a pele através das fendas na roupa rasgada de Kurama faziam suas pernas amolecerem. Ele a levantou e, sutilmente, puxou-a para mais perto de si. Aquele reencontro trouxe em suas mãos desejos inexplorados; os olhares que, trocados, mostraram uma urgência que Kurama não tinha previsto.

A cena não passou despercebida pelo restante do grupo.

- Esse Kurama não é fraco, não! Olha lá, nem esperou o corpo esfriar da luta já tá esquentando ele de novo! Hahahaha – Yusuke chamou a atenção de todos com o comentário malicioso e nada discreto, gerando desde risadinhas até repreensões de Keiko.

Botan ficou mortificada com a situação. Olhou para o jovem ruivo totalmente apreensiva, amaldiçoando o detetive por ter uma boca tão grande, porém, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que Kurama não mostrou nenhum sinal de desaprovação pela brincadeira, ao contrário, deu um leve sorriso, retirando as mãos da cintura dela com suavidade. Chamou- a com o olhar pra que ficassem mais perto do grupo, evitando assim mais piadinhas por parte do detetive.

Foi uma constatação interessante. Mesmo que odiasse esse tipo de brincadeira, era bom a turma começar a perceber que existia um clima acontecendo entre ela e o rapaz ruivo. Se ela não estivesse errada, era esse mesmo o rumo que a situação deveria tomar.

-_Se eu não estiver errada..._

Do outro lado da questão, sem que a guia soubesse, Kurama experimentava uma irritação incontrolável pela falta de tato de Yusuke. Será que ele não podia deixar passar uma que fosse? Considerando que ele não conseguia tomar nenhuma iniciativa com Keiko, era de se esperar que fosse tão afoito para essas coisas. Estranhamente, a postura de cupido do amigo o incomodara bastante. Se alguém precisava de um empurrãozinho, não seria ele, Kurama.

O ruivo olhou pra Botan que fora uns três ou quatro metros a frente, conversar com Keiko, e considerou que era hora de estar com ela num lugar onde o detetive não pudesse despejar suas gracinhas e atrapalhar.

-Não sei como você tem paciência com Yusuke... Eu já teria mandado ele cuidar da vida dele há muito tempo... – Shizuka fumava calmamente e caminhava ao lado de Kurama.

-Com o Yusuke eu tenho que ter paciência, afinal ele ainda não tem muita experiência... Mas eu concordo com você, ele realmente deveria cuidar da vida dele, as coisas por lá estão bem paradas...

-Pois é, tenho dó da Keiko... Gostar de homem mole é um saco mesmo...

-Como você é malvada...

-Não sou malvada, a incompetência das pessoas é que me irrita... – a loira respondeu com a maior naturalidade, fazendo Kurama rir do comentário. –ainda bem que você não é assim, né, raposa? – Shizuka cutucou o ruivo, só para provocar.

Ele respondeu com um sorriso muito sedutor. Já avistavam a estação iluminada, pois a noite havia chegado.

**Cena 2**

Depois de tomarem o trem e desembarcarem na estação Okuda, todos se dirigiram para o templo de Genkai, afinal, era de praxe, após uma luta, descansarem um pouco entre amigos.

Chegando lá, Keiko e Genkai resolveram providenciar chá e alguma refeição, enquanto o restante do pessoal estava espalhado pelo templo: alguns na sala, outros deitados na parte de fora. Yusuke estava na cozinha, abrindo os armários descontroladamente e levando bordoadas da mestra por conta disso.

-Que chá o que, velha, eu preciso de comida, comidaaaa, entendeu?

-Saia já da minha cozinha, seu moleque!

-Yusukeeee, quer fazer o favor de esperar na sala? Anda logooo! – Keiko tratou de tomar uma iniciativa, empurrando o detetive para fora, pois, se continuasse ali, ia causar um estrago enorme na cozinha da mestra e esta, por sua vez, causaria um estrago ainda maior nele.

Koema não quis ficar muito porque, segundo ele, havia muita coisa pendente no Renkai que precisava ser acertada, afinal ele havia ficado muito tempo fora e tinha que ver como as coisas estavam.

-Acho bom você vir comigo, Botan, precisamos de você...

-Agora? Não podemos deixar para amanhã? – ela pediu num tom que beirava a súplica

-Não, tem que ser agora, o trabalho continua... – o príncipe respondeu cansado e jogando o cabelo liso para trás. A guia levantou-se, sem jeito e meio murcha, despediu-se de todos, sem saber quando se veriam outra vez. Koema era mesmo campeão em ser estraga-prazeres!

Ao dar uma última olhada de despedida, ouviu a voz de Kurama chamando-lhe:

_-Ainda temos um jardim de hortênsias pra visitar, lembra?_ – ele encarou-a com uma expressão de espera.

A mente da guia clareou-se como o sol do meio-dia ao lembrar-se do convite que ele lhe fizera no trem, antes da luta com Sensui. Uma felicidade imensa cresceu dentro dela e se traduziu num grande sorriso.

_-Claro que lembro! Quando?_ – a pergunta ansiosa fez Kurama sorrir.

_-Amanhã, às 10h... Será que você consegue uma folga?_

_-Eu dou um jeito, pode deixar! – _a resposta veio rápida, sem nenhuma hesitação e foi seguida por uma saltitante garota de cabelos azuis subindo no remo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Enquanto Kuwabara contava, pela milésima vez, como tinha sido a luta com Shinobu, Shizuka, que observava a cena, tinha certeza que se tratava de algo relacionado com o rapaz de olhos verdes, apoiado em uma das pilastras.

Permitiu-se dar um sorriso discreto. Sua mente ocupou-se com algumas lembranças de uma certa noite que ela viveu e ainda morava lá em seu coração.

A loira jogou o cigarro no chão, depois de alguns minutos, entrando no templo.

**Cena 3**

Só depois de voar um pouco, a guia percebeu que não sabia onde era o tal parque e que nem sequer tinha combinado com Kurama onde iam se encontrar. Claro que ela sabia onde era a casa dele, contudo, seria um absurdo aparecer lá. Podia encontrar-se com Shiori... Melhor evitar isso! Ainda não era a hora de conhecer, oficialmente, a mãe de Kurama. Os pensamentos iam e vinham, deixando-a confusa

-_E quem te disse que vai conhecer a Senhora Minamino?_ – a frase duvidosa veio rápida, trazendo nervosismo para a garota, que preferiu respirar fundo e não se concentrar nos seus medos.

Mas, como resolveria esse impasse do passeio? Não poderia voltar para o templo ou Koema teria um treco, já que estava mais azedo que um limão, e já tinha combinado com Kurama. Será que ele tinha algo em mente para vê-la?

Chegando ao palácio, havia um claro clima de tensão e todos olhavam para Koema e Botan pelos corredores como se eles estivessem caminhando em direção à forca. Funcionários das mais diversas atividades acompanhavam a dupla com olhares curiosos e medrosos. A guia se deu conta de que não tinha noção do quanto as coisas estavam complicadas por lá. Os dois entraram na sala de Enma Daí Oh e as palavras que ouviram foram, simplesmente, surpreendentes.

O rei Enma estava transfigurado, para dizer o mínimo. Seu hálito parecia ferver o ambiente e sua voz gerava golpes de ar que faziam a sala tremer. Botan sentia-se acuada e encolhia-se no canto do aposento, procurando manter o equilíbrio e a lucidez. Era como se nunca tivesse conhecido o governante do Renkai. Não entendia a razão de todas as grosserias que dizia. A discussão entre Koema e seu pai estava acalorada, até que chegou ao ápice:

-Não me interessa pra onde vai, agora suma! Achei que estivesse maduro o suficiente para entender as decisões que são necessárias de serem tomadas, mas você não passa de um moleque! Um moleque que só quer dar ordens, mas é um covarde!

-E você... – apontou o dedo pra Botan que enrijeceu o corpo de nervoso e medo – não pense que suas atitudes não estão sendo vigiadas! Tem deixado muito a desejar na realização do seu trabalho, permitindo que seu coração interfira nas suas ações.

-Senhor Rei Enma, eu...

-Não ouse me interromper! Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria valorizar o lugar em que está! Preste atenção no que está fazendo ou será a próxima da lista... Agora, SAIAM IMEDIATAMENTE!

Botan estava muito pálida quando saiu da sala e o príncipe guardava a expressão perplexa no rosto. Seu pai acabara de expulsá-lo do Renkai por tempo indeterminado, como punição pela desobediência dele em não cumprir as ordens de executar Yusuke.

Quase não dava para crer neste último fato. De detetive sobrenatural, o amigo agora passou a ser um alvo a ser exterminado e tudo tinha a ver com a aparência com que Yusuke saiu da caverna Irima: ele era descendente de clã maligno, ou seja, corria em suas veias sangue de youkais.

-Não consigo acreditar numa coisa dessas... – a guia pensava em voz alta, relembrando das palavras do Rei.

Koema mantinha-se em silêncio, enquanto os dois eram escoltados para fora do palácio.

-O rei Ehma está sendo muito radical! Por mais que Yusuke seja um youkai, ele não faria mal a ninguém! Até agora, nunca traiu a confiança do Renkai e não fará isso!

-Eu sei, Botan... E por acaso não argumentei isso com meu pai? Mas, para ele, a transformação de Yusuke foi a gota que faltava. Youkais não são dignos de confiança e nunca se sabe quando vão mostrar sua verdadeira essência. Misturar humanos e demônios é arriscar a vida dos mais fracos. Não há como mantê-los juntos.

-O que vamos fazer agora? –a guia perguntou apreensiva com tudo que escutara, mas mantendo a esperança dentro de si. Logo, a poeira ia baixar e o senhor Dah Oh veria que estava se preocupando à toa.

-Agora, nós vamos sair daqui... depois pensamos. Creio que nada irá acontecer por hora.

-Eu levo você! Vamos para o templo da mestra, acho que ela não se importaria de te abrigar...

-Como se eu pudesse escolher... - o príncipe respondeu, frustrado, e os dois sumiram da vista dos soldados, entre as nuvens.

**Cena 4**

Botan e Koema não demoraram muito pra avistar o teto cinza e as árvores que rodeavam o templo de Genkai.

Yusuke e Hiei estavam dormindo profundamente. Yanagisawa já tinha ido embora. O restante do grupo estava na parte da frente, conversando, quando avistaram a guia e o príncipe. Antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, Koema explicou tudo que aconteceu entre ele e seu pai, o que não causou surpresa em nenhum dos presentes.

-Bom, e eu preciso de um lugar pra ficar... – ele finalizou, sentindo-se envergonhado pelo pedido, afinal, era muito orgulhoso e detestava depender do favor alheio.

-Pode ficar em casa, se quiser – Kuwabara falou buscando aprovação de Shizuka, que apenas acenou que sim, discretamente.

A intenção do príncipe era ficar no templo de Genkai, mas como a própria não se manifestou sobre isso, ele achou melhor não perguntar. Estava muito cansado para pensar em algo melhor. Por aquela noite, só queria um lugar pra descansar.

Sem mais delongas, o grupo partiu, despedindo-se da mestra e ganhando as ruas em direção a estação de trem. Aquela espécie de caminhada noturna deixara a guia animada. Embora estivesse horrorizada com a atitude do Rei Enma, o fato de Koema estar indo pra casa de Kuwabara e todos estarem juntos criava um ambiente mais humano, menos carregado. Era gostoso sentir a atmosfera assim.

Caminharam, a maior parte do tempo, em silêncio. Era visível a expressão de cansaço no rosto de todos. Botan, apesar de estar igualmente cansada, tentava engatar algum assunto, mas ninguém estava dando muita bola e ela recebia rápidas respostas que já encerravam o prenúncio de conversa.

Kurama curtia o silêncio de forma muito particular, concentrado na garota de cabelos azuis. Ela estava abatida, os cabelos pareciam pesados e pouco maleáveis e as roupas já não estavam tão alinhadas como antes, contudo, o brilho dos olhos dela não mudara em nada e nem o rubor da face branca ao mero sinal de interação com ele. O jeito dela, tão adolescentemente tímido o agradava, massageava seu ego de uma forma intensa, mesmo sendo tão previsível aos olhos dele.

_-Você devia estar descansando, Botan... – _falou-lhe mentamente.

_-Nem estou tão cansada assim , além do mais, eu precisei acompanhar o Sr Koema, já que o Rei Enma escorraçou-o do Renkai._

_-Parece que o ambiente não está dos melhores por lá – _continuou

Ela piscou os olhos com pesar:

_-Não está... Nunca imaginei ver esse tipo de cena! Mas acredito que amanhã as coisas estarão melhores, assim espero!_

_-Talvez seja melhor adiarmos nossa visita ao jardim... – _o jovem de olhos verdes considerou muito bem a frase que acabara de dizer, preocupado com os recentes acontecimentos. A corda sempre arrebentava do lado mais fraco, então não podia arriscar.

Os olhos rosados demonstraram um vislumbre de decepção, ele percebeu.

-Botan, acho melhor você voltar logo para o Renkai – o príncipe interrompeu os pensamentos de ambos. - Não devemos dar motivos para ficarem mais bravos do que já estão...

-Verdade, amiga... Deixa o Ehma sossegar um pouco o facho, depois você vem nos visitar... – Shizuka acrescentou seu parecer de maneira tão despojada que chamou a atenção de Koema:

-Você tem um ótimo vocabulário... – respondeu, sacástico

-Obrigada, príncipe! – a moça loira retribuiu sem a menor afetação.

Kurama segurou brevemente na mão direita da guia e, sorrindo, despediu-se de todos, virando a esquerda no quarteirão seguinte. Diferentemente de quando se encontraram após o combate, o rosto de Botan tinha ficado apático e ela, antes de subir em seu remo, lançara-lhe um sorriso triste. Em sua insegurança, sentia algo abalar suas estruturas e nem sequer sabia do que se tratava.

Shizuka, Koema e Kuwabara seguiram seu caminho em silêncio. O cansaço havia vencido a vontade de qualquer comunicação.

-Ai, ai, que saudade da minha caminha... – Kazuma resmungou.

**Cena 4**

O dia estava ensolarado, porém fresco, perfeito para um passeio como aquele. Botan não se sentia muito à vontade com o vestido amarelo que usava, por ser um pouco largo, mas era o melhor que tinha conseguido.

A excitação que ela sentiu ao escutar a voz de Kurama em sua mente quando ainda estava no quarto foi indescritível. Ela ainda estava deitada preguiçosamente, remoendo seus pensamentos quando ele disse que a estava esperando nos fundos do palácio.

Sem demora, ela deu um salto da cama e, desesperada, andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, tentando encontrar a roupa mais apresentável que estivesse disponível para poder encontrar com o jovem ruivo.

-Meu Deus, ele é louco, vir assim sem avisar... Ai, o que eu faço? – ela falava consigo mesma, sem conseguir conter o sorriso de alegria que estampava seu rosto. Quase podia ouvir seu coração batendo forte, enquanto terminava de prender os cabelos e corria em direção ao fundo do corredor, que dava para um dos jardins.

Aquela área não era muito movimentada, mas, mesmo assim, Botan não conseguia entender como Kurama tinha entrado sem ser percebido.

-Algumas habilidades a gente nunca esquece... – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso, sumindo pelas nuvens com Botan. Claro que ela não tinha avisado ninguém que iria se ausentar, mas o dia estava calmo, era provável que não notassem sua ausência.

_-Dane-se!_ – ela deu de ombros e permitiu-se inundar pela felicidade que reinava dentro dela. Olhando para o jovem ruivo que caminhava ao seu lado, teve certeza de que o dia iria ser perfeito.

**Cena 5**

Aquele jardim era mesmo lindo! Kurama não exagerara em nada quando falou daquele lugar: tinha cor, alegria, vida e uma mistura de cheiros que chegavam até a arder o nariz, mas que eram gostosos, frescos. Era um verdadeiro santuário natural no meio da cidade. Até as poucas pessoas que caminhavam por lá pareciam mais bonitas.

Os dois andavam na beira do grande lago central enquanto observavam as copas das árvores que se cruzavam, deixando o chão todo pintado pelas sombras das folhas iluminadas pelo sol. Botan parecia uma criança: tudo causava um brilho de satisfação em seus olhos e ela enchia Kurama de perguntas, contudo, a empolgação era tanta que ela nem esperava ouvir toda a resposta e já estava formulando novas perguntas sobre outros assuntos.

-E aquelas ali, quais são? – perguntou, apontando para uma área de aproximadamente 10 m² onde se reuniam flores amarelas e vermelhas.

-São crisântemos! Mais pra frente, vamos encontrar mais deles... Aliás, você sabia que essa flor é o emblema da casa imperial japonesa?

-Não sabia... São lindas!

- Na China e no Vietnã são sinônimos de longevidade, além de beleza e perfeição. Olhe só! – Kurama aproximou-se do cercado das flores e, amoldando uma em sua mão, explicava pra Botan. – Veja a diferença entre eles: este crisântemo amarelo é largo e possui textura mais lisa, já este vermelho possui grânulos em suas pétalas. As diferenças vêm da forma de cultivo– ele examinava as pétalas enquanto falava – as cores podem ser bem variadas: desde branco ate é o roxo e lilás.

A guia deteve-se um momento a olhar para o rapaz ruivo ao seu lado, admirando cada parte dele, cada palavra que havia dito. Sempre era bom lembrar o quanto ele era inteligente e falava bem. Aquilo a deixava mais encantada (se é que era possível).

-Veja se gosta do perfume! – ele sugeriu fazendo menção para que ela se aproximasse da flor vermelha e robusta. A garota aproximou o nariz arrebitado dando uma inspirada profunda e logo em seguida ergueu-se com uma feição inexpressiva.

-E então?

-Olha... pra mim, toda flor tem cheiro de mato! – respondeu com receio de ter dito alguma bobagem, mesmo sendo o que ela realmente achasse sobre as plantas.

-Sério? Com certeza, seu olfato não é tão apurado assim... – ele respondeu com um riso gostoso, levemente provocativo.

-Você não conta! É um especialista em plantas! Capaz até de falar pra mim que tem diferença entre esta e aquela grama!

-E com certeza tem... Todas as plantas são distintas, tanto na aparência quanto no odor que exalam, basta olhar com atenção.

-Cheirar com atenção, você quer dizer, né? – eles riram, como cúmplices de um crime, e voltaram a caminhar. Andavam juntos e constantemente esbarravam-se "sem querer". Todas as conversas tinham alguma piadinha ou provocação, o que deixava Botan bem mais à vontade. Nunca podia imaginar que Kurama fosse tão divertido! Porém isso não diminuía a tensão que percorria seu corpo todas as vezes que ele se aproximava e falava bem perto dela.

-Venha comigo – segurou na mão da guia e a levou a uma espécie de estufa natural, feita com árvores e coberta por flores brancas. A beleza daquele lugar deixou a garota sem palavras e o que dizer sobre o cheiro adocicado que pairava?

-Essas aqui não têm cheiro de mato! São deliciosas! – ela agachou-se perto das flores estreitas em forma de taça para sentir o perfume mais de perto. O engraçado era que ela parecia sentir o gosto doce do cheiro em sua língua – Ué... Que estranho!

Kurama olhava para ela com ar divertido já imaginando o que estava acontecendo

-E então, é muito açucarado? –perguntou sorrindo enquanto abaixava na altura dela.

-É sim, como é possível? Eu só cheirei a planta e agora minha boca inteira tem gosto de mel! - ela estava espantada com a descoberta e um pouco sem reação diante da novidade. Ria sozinha.

-Experimente isso – o jovem ruivo aproximou do nariz dela um galho marrom claro com pequenas bolinhas cor de ocre. Botan fechou os olhos com expectativa e inspirou o perfume e no mesmo instante arregalou os olhos, tossindo forte.

-Credooo! Minha boca tá amarga! O que é isso? – ela contorcia o rosto e fazia caretas pelo gosto ruim que sentia – Ei! Não tem graça nenhuma!

-Desculpa, mas tem, sim! – o jovem ruivo abaixou a cabeça para continuar a rir, enquanto Botan ainda tossia, na tentativa inútil de se livrar daquele paladar nada agradável.

-Quero ver se vai achar engraçado agora! – ela tomou a flor em forma de bolinha das mãos dele e as colocou próximas ao nariz dele para que experimentasse o mesmo que ela, entretanto para sua decepção, Kurama parecia não se importar com o amargo.

-Não funciona assim, Botan... primeiro você tem que cheirar a nimaka... – ele sorriu lindamente colocando novamente a flor branca em forma de taça no nariz da guia e ela sentiu-se imediatamente aliviada pelo retorno do gosto de mel apoderar-se da sua boca

-Incrível... Por quê? – ela balbuciou fracamente. Seu olhar fixado nos olhos verdes de Kurama, que a olhavam de uma maneira que ela não podia explicar, porém, que a deixavam muito corada.

Delicadamente, deslizou a flor sobre os lábios da guia, descobrindo-os e repousando sua atenção neles por alguns segundos antes de dizer baixinho:

-As moléculas odoríferas dessas plantas interagem com os receptores nasais e com outros que ficam na oro faringe, então, o cérebro interpreta que se trata da mesma substância química e aciona tanto o olfato como o paladar, produzindo o gosto adocicado – Kurama notara o quanto o rosto da garota estava rubro e os lábios dela levemente inchados, reação natural a composição da pétala da flor.

A pulsação da guia estava batendo recordes de velocidade. Sua boca estava incrivelmente seca, tamanho era seu nervosismo. Nunca tinham estado tão próximos assim e aquela voz, tão suave e aveludada, falando-lhe sobre coisas que ela não entendia nem um pouco, só conseguiam deixá-la pior.

-Não entendi nada do que disse, mas o gosto é muito bom... – a frase saiu de repente, num anseio fracassado de manter o controle, mas a única coisa que a ela conseguiu fazer foi apoiar as mãos no chão e ajoelhar, pois seu corpo tremia muito, dando-lhe cansaço.

Kurama levantou o queixo dela e deu um meio sorriso enquanto se aproximava devagar. Botan ofegava de olhos fechados, deixando sua mente antecipar o que viria a seguir. A mão de Kurama amoldou-se em seu rosto e ela gemeu baixinho, sem poder se conter.

Já podia sentir a respiração quente próxima aos seus lábios, fazendo-a entrar em transe...

_-Ahhh... Kurama..._ – como ela havia esperado por esse momento...

-MAS, AFINAL DE CONTAS, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI, SEUS PERVERTIDOS? – a voz potente invadiu-lhes os ouvidos, fazendo os dois virarem-se na direção da entrada da estufa.

_-Ai, não..._

**Continua...**


	13. O passeio perfeito

O grito ainda ecoava na cabeça de Botan, como se fosse um inseto barulhento e cascudo, desses que ficam trombando com as lâmpadas e fazendo um som desagradável. Ela demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo. Naquele momento só conseguia ver as costas de Kurama. Aquela voz ainda esbravejava ferozmente, como se quisesse varrê-los dali.

-Francamente, é incrível saber que existem pessoas que não possuem o mínimo de decoro e respeito pela moral e os bons costumes, inaceitável! - a voz coberta de fúria aguardava explicações do casal à frente. Botan sentiu sua alma sublimar ao perceber quão embaraçosa era a situação em que se encontrava. Embaraçosa? Não, terrível!

-Bom dia, Doutor Tokushi, é um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente! Devo parabenizá-lo pela excepcional publicação do artigo da Universidade Fukuoda! – Kurama levantara-se e de forma muito gentil cumprimentou o senhor a sua frente – Perdoe-nos a ambiguidade da situação – numa manobra habilidosa, trouxe Botan para frente - porém, posso garantir que não havia nada que comprometesse a moral e os bons costumes acontecendo aqui .

O homem de terno cinza hesitou por um instante e deteve seus protestos, analisando os jovens que ali se apresentavam. Concluindo sua inspeção, voltou para seu interlocutor:

-Parece-me um rapaz muito entendido do assunto tratado no artigo, imagino que deve ter boas notas também, mas a julgar pelo comprimento do vestido da garota e por sua expressão de culpada, com certeza, apesar de sua boa argumentação, está mentindo descaradamente!

-Doutor Tokushi, perdoe-me discordar: não estou mentindo. Como grande apreciador que sou de seu trabalho, considerei um grande ganho trazer minha amiga, que não reside em Tóquio, para conhecer o parque e, em especial, a famosa estufa verde. Seria um completo desperdício que ela não visse as _nimakas_ de perto... São a atração principal por aqui!

Botan ainda estava sem jeito pela observação feita sobre seu vestido. O que aquele homem consideraria um bom comprimento? Uma burca, talvez? Bem provável. De qualquer maneira, ela achou por bem dizer algo para acrescentar mais verossimilhança na versão que o jovem ruivo contava:

-E elas são realmente encantadoras! Fiquei muito admirada com o seu, digo, com o trabalho do senhor!

-Isso mesmo, somos grandes admiradores do seu trabalho, Doutor Tokushi! – Kurama olhou para Botan e ambos balançaram a cabeça em sinal de concordância plena.

-Hum, é mesmo? Fico lisonjeado que acompanhe meu trabalho rapaz e, se é assim, creio que deveria demonstrar mais respeito pelas minhas plantas! Trazer uma garota aqui para a estufa e ainda vir com essa desculpa esfarrapada de que só estava apreciando as flores de perto? Sei muito bem que flor o senhor queria ver de perto... – respondeu rispidamente, enquanto fazia sinal para que os policiais que o acompanhavam tirassem os dois jovens da estufa.

-Desculpe, Doutor, com certeza está havendo um grande mal entendido... – Kurama tentou explicar. As colocações feitas estavam ficando extremamente desagradáveis.

-Mal entendido? Pois sim...conheço esse tipo de conversa: dizem que têm interesse pelas plantas, porém tudo não passa de pretexto para se agarrarem longe dos olhos de todos!

-Não, seu doutor, que isso! Nós não estávamos fazendo nada! – Botan tentava, inutilmente, argumentar na esperança de que ele desistisse de expulsá-los, porém não estava surtindo efeito.

-Fazendo vocês não estavam, mas iam! Ou até já fizeram!

-O QUÊÊÊ? - a guia petrificou-se com essa última frase. Definitivamente, a situação estava fora de controle.

-Por favor, senhores, – Kurama tomou a palavra, demonstrando muita seriedade, desvencilhando-se dos braços dos seguranças – creio que esse protocolo não será necessário. Sairemos do parque, como deseja, Doutor Tokushi, embora eu lamente imensamente essa situação tão controversa.

Completamente imerso em seus pensamentos, o acadêmico não prestava atenção nas palavras proferidas, antes se lamentava consigo mesmo:

-Por todos os meus antepassados, não posso suportar situação mais humilhante! Não se pode confiar em mais ninguém, a juventude de hoje está perdida! Malditos costumes ocidentais! Malditos! Transformam nossos jovens em completos depravados! - e, virando-se para os seguranças – Ainda estão aqui? Fora, andem, andem!

Mesmo não apresentando resistência, os guardas acompanharam os dois pelo caminho florido em direção à saída. Botan choramingava, não se conformando com nada, principalmente com a atitude de Kurama. Por que tinha que ficar com aquela expressão passiva, aceitando tudo? Por que não manipulava os vegetais e dava um jeito nos seguranças ou os escondia daquela situação chata? Envergonhava-se dos olhares reprovadores que recebiam.

_-Que ninguém descubra isso!_ – pensou em pânico, considerando o aconteceria caso alguém no _Renkai_sonhasse que ela estava cabulando o trabalho para estar com ninguém menos que Kurama Youko e ainda por cima, causando reboliço entre os _ningens_. Certamente, o Rei Enma não deixaria isso impune! Capaz até de jogá-la no _Makai_ como petisco para os monstros.

-Isso é uma injustiça! – choramingou.

-Calma Botan, por favor, fique calma! Não vai adiantar falar mais nada com eles... – Kurama, delicadamente, puxou-a pelo braço, falando próximo ao seu ouvido, o que a calou imediatamente. Como seus hormônios tinham a petulância de mexer com ela naquela situação?

-Espero que tenham aprendido a lição – um dos guardas falou, liberando-os da escolta e retornando ao parque. Pronto, estavam do lado de fora.

O silêncio que perdurou por instantes zombava dos dois pelos constrangimentos anteriores. Mesmo com toda a dose de exagero das palavras daquele senhor, o fato fora exposto e estava ali, vestindo aquele momento:

_-Por muito pouco, não nos beijamos..._ – os olhos verdes consideraram que eles não eram tão injustiçados assim. Sondou seus pensamentos: as coisas estavam caminhando em uma direção até que, a proximidade com a guia lhe deu ideias e ele só queria atender a essas vontades. Incomodou-se com isso. O ruído tenso da respiração da garota ao lado não o deixava esquecer-se de seus desejos.

Olhou-a, o vestido dançando ao ser tocado pelo vento fresco. Era bonito, embora um pouco largo; o comprimento estava adequado. Botan tinha pernas bem torneadas. Possivelmente, foi isso que o dono da estufa quis dizer com o comentário sobre a vestimenta dela. Desagradou-se com a própria conclusão.

Botan estava tensa. Nem precisava de espelho para ter certeza das nuances que cobriam seu rosto. Não conseguia se esquecer do seu quase beijo com Kurama, a lembrança a deixava muito embaraçada, sem coragem ou ideia para retomar uma conversa com ele.

-Desculpe-me por isso, – ele falou, de repente, despido de qualquer tom carregado – lamento que nosso passeio tenha sido interrompido assim... – Kurama mostrava-lhe um sorriso gentil, calculando quais reações Botan poderia ter com aquela declaração.

Ela suspirou, piscando os olhos várias vezes, como se tivesse acabado de acordar:

-Imagina, não se desculpe! 'Tá tudo bem, apesar de eu ter tido vontade de acertar meu remo na cabeça daquele velho metido!

Eles riram, o alívio invadindo o ambiente e trazendo de volta o tom descontraído e íntimo de que desfrutavam antes. O jovem ruivo propôs um almoço: não longe dali, havia uma pequena feira onde estavam sendo servidas as mais diversas iguarias japonesas. Seria um bom local para comer.

-Aquele gostinho de mel me deixou com fome! – a guia arrematou, sorrindo de maneira sapeca, procurando sustentar o clima amigável.

**Cena 2**

_Lámen_ou_guiza? Sushi, sashimi, yakimeshi, hosomaki?_ E o que dizer dos doces? Uma variedade imensa, colorida e enfeitada com lindas carinhas e personagens fofinhos. Cachorrinhos, gatinhos, passarinhos e monstrinhos (esses últimos trouxeram a lembrança desagradável do Makai para onde poderia ir... Ai, nem era bom cogitar!)

-Já decidiu? Vou querer o meu com bastante _wassabi_, por favor!– o rapaz ruivo fazia seu pedido para uma simpática senhora que não parava de elogiá-lo. Segundo ela, nunca tinha visto um jovenzinho tão bonito e educado. Botan riu ao percebê-lo acanhado. Agora, eram três mulheres que se revezavam em paparicar o amigo.

-Obrigado, muito obrigado pela gentileza! – e falando por telepatia para Botan: – _Por favor, me socorra!_ – a guia deu risada, achando-o extremamente lindo com as bochechas coradas. Ela interrompeu as ovações de maneira descontraída:

-Hum, que cheiro bom! Que foi que você pediu, hein?

-_Guioza_e _sashimi!_ Com _wassabi_ fica melhor ainda! Bem picante, como eu gosto! – fez uma gracinha, provocando o riso da guia.

-Sério? Essa pastinha verde é que deixa picante? O dedo indicador intrometeu-se no prato.

-Cuidado, Botan! – ele sorriu - Deixa que eu te sirvo! – Kurama pinçou o _sashimi_ com _wassabi_ e estendeu para a guia, que ficou meio sem jeito para morder a porção, pois o ruivo focava toda a sua atenção na boca dela como se ela fosse uma criança que pudesse derrubar a comida.

-_Ou talvez..._ – disfarçou ao máximo o pensamento pouco casto que se apoderou dela. Sorte aquela comida ser bem ardida, assim disfarçaria o tom quente de suas bochechas.

-Você está bem? Quer um pouco d'água? – questionou, divertindo-se à custa dela – aqui, beba antes que passe mal! – ele continuava a rir vendo-a se abanar com força, os olhos cheios d'água.

-Você me subestima demais! Não foi nada! – fez uma pose de durona que foi desmanchada logo em seguida pela garrafinha de água que ela bebeu inteira, em poucos segundos – Viu só? – uma lágrima escorreu do olho esquerdo.

-Estou vendo! Por via das dúvidas, vou deixar o _wassabi_ aqui e pegar mais água, tá? – pegou as porções reservadas, dando uma piscada marota para Botan, que, para espanto de Kurama disse, pegando a pasta verde:

- Não ligo p'ro calor, pare de me subestimar...já te disse! – ela estava provocando? Quem diria...

Kurama cochichou numa proximidade perigosa:

-Ótimo... Assim é mais gostoso – e olhou-a de maneira ímpar, para o caso dela ter ficado em dúvida. Nem teve tempo de calcular, mas, se ela ia provocar, queria ver quanto tempo aguentaria. Estava ficando bem interessante...

Botan abaixou a cabeça, minimizando o acesso ao seu rosto, uma excitação medrosa forçando passagem, fazendo-a ceder à fuga de alguém que cutuca onde não deve e depois recua. Odiou-se pela covardia repentina, contudo, a prática dele em certas coisas a deixava acuada deliciosamente. Mal sabia ela que o rapaz de olhos verdes era muito mais inclinado àqueles subterfúgios, deleitando-se com toda a inocência dela ao sentar-se na grama rasteira, ignorando seu olhar. Procurava ajeitar o vestido que se rebelava, ao sopro do vento. Kurama cultivou alguns pensamentos enquanto sentava-se ao lado da garota. Permitiu a ela ver o seu sorriso mais puro, contrastante com a obliquidade dos olhos verdes.

Aquela ambiguidade apurada a matava por dentro. Sucumbia rápido demais, mesmo sem querer, entretanto, camuflaria o quanto fosse possível, seu orgulho feminino querendo administrar bem as prazerosas provocações que ainda poderiam trocar. Retribuiu o sorriso, deixando escapar uma pontinha de outras intenções. Kurama gostou.

Balões coloridos eram distribuídos a alguns metros dali para as crianças que participaram de uma atividade qualquer do parque. Eles olharam-se, apreciando a cena tão alegre: elas riam alto, corriam puxando a fita presa ao balão ou simplesmente, soltavam-no mostrando com as mãozinhas rechonchudas o trajeto aleatório e dançante que o mesmo fazia em direção as nuvens.

"Paz": Kurama refletiu por um momento que a paz não era branca como as pombas simbolizam. Ela parecia muito mais colorida e dançante, uma alegre bexiga colorida que vaga envolta no ventar de um dia ensolarado. Ao olhar para a guia, que tinha ido a barraquinha de algodão doce perto da roda de crianças, aproveitando para brincar com os pequenos, teve certeza de que ela acharia a mesma coisa. A paz era furta cor, agitada e isso causava a calmaria dentro das pessoas.

-Quer? – ofereceu o algodão quando retornou.

Kurama pinçou o chumaço cor-de-rosa, levando-o à boca e, logo após, uma porção de arroz. A guia riu, percebendo o gosto diferenciado dele. Lembrou-se de que foi ele mesmo que a ofereceu pizza com chocolate quente um tempo atrás. Riu mais ainda, descobrindo-o imensamente fofo por isso. Ele olhava pra ela sorrindo:

- Estranho, já sei! – ele fez menção de pegar mais um pedaço- mas, o gosto é bom, sério! – voltou a provar a extravagante composição – quer? – ela recusou com a cabeça.

-Não é estranho... – parou, disfarçando o nervosismo. Finalmente, tomou coragem para falar – é muito... fofo... – verde e rosa se cruzaram e ele apenas sorriu, parecendo tímido. A boca dele ficou um pouco tinta pelo pigmento do doce. A guia virou-se de lado, o suspiro e a batida do coração alimentando aquele apetite novo e brusco.

As crianças brincavam de pega-pega e a gritaria era geral. Algo estava incomodando o tornozelo de Botan, fazendo-a coçar, sem dar muita importância. Ela arriscou mais algumas mordidas no _sashimi_com _wassabi,_ mas não tinha jeito: era muito picante pra ela. E apesar de adorar fazer Kurama rir, considerou que era melhor para de pagar micos na frente dele, afinal, outros interesses estavam em jogo e ela não queria ser vista com a eterna palhacinha.

Terminada a porção, o jovem sugeriu um sorvete. Alguns vendedores, que estavam vestidos de frutas, faziam propaganda da sorveteria patrocinadora do evento infantil ocorrido a pouco, fazendo Kurama, assim que terminaram a porção, sugerir um sorvete. Botan quase não tinha comido, estava tão ansiosa... simplesmente, não sentia fome, apenas vontade de beliscar alguma guloseima. Além disso, não queria parecer abusada, pois era Kurama quem estava pagando por tudo; considerou, sentindo a pele pinicar muito. Levantou o pé esquerdo e coçou o tornozelo direito, desajeitadamente.

Aquele local tinha ficado mais cheio sem que ela pudesse perceber. Kurama tomou-lhe a mão entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. Ele não a olhou, mas tinha certeza que não esperava por isso. A audição sensível captou a inspiração surpresa da garota. Eles se aproximaram da pequena clareira onde muitas crianças se aglomeravam para ver a apresentação de um mágico.

Enquanto um rapaz vestido de morango, montava o sorvete de ambos, eles observavam o ilusionista tirar coelhos da cartola e transformar lenços em rosas.

-Que truquezinho...- Kurama murmurou, rindo sutilmente; foi mais um comentário para ele mesmo, contudo Botan respondeu:

-Não é de todo ruim, vai! As rosas até que são bonitas...

-São artificiais, feitas com pano... – ele falou sem tirar os olhos da cena a sua frente.

-Bom, nem todos podem ser você, né... – ela respondeu, experimentando o sorvete de melão que escolhera, quando sentiu algo que puxou levemente a barra de seu vestido. Num susto, Botan virou-se para ver uma menininha dizer-lhe:

-Moça, o mágico deu essa rosa pra você? É tão linda! – os olhos da criança se iluminaram ao mirar o rosto de guia espiritual.

-Rosa, que rosa? - Botan não entendeu a pergunta.

-A do seu cabelo! Ali, ali! – a garotinha apontava o dedo indicador na direção.

Botan levou a mão ao cabelo e seus dedos esbarraram nas pétalas suaves da flor, que estava presa na base de seu rabo de cavalo. A reação foi automática: sorriu largamente, porém com muita vergonha.

_-Kurama..._- ela olhou-o tomar o sorvete de uva despreocupadamente, como se não soubesse de nada que estava acontecendo ali. Se ela não soubesse quem ele era, poderia muito bem dizer que ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo... mas, ela sabia...

-Eu quero uma também! – a criança, até então ignorada, continuou seu pedido, forçando Botan a reagir. A guia levantou-se e apontou disfarçadamente para o ruivo ao seu lado:

-Peça para ele... Ele sabe fazer mágica com as flores!

-Oh! –a garota sem a menor cerimônia pôs-se à frente de Kurama e pediu, entre as palavras atropeladas e eufóricas para que o "mágico das flores" lhe desse uma rosa como a da "moça bonita do lado".

Kurama sorriu e olhou para Botan; juntou as mãos entrelaçando os dedos e ao abri-la, exibiu uma rosa cheia de pétalas cor- de - rosa, muito bonita e estendeu-a para a menina, que pareceu um pouco desapontada.

-Não gostou? – o jovem ruivo perguntou docemente.

-Ah... eu gostei – ela fez menção de um bico – mas eu queria uma igual a da moça.

O jovem pacientemente abaixou-se na altura da criança e falou baixo, garantindo que apenas ela ouviria - Vou te contar um segredo, posso? – Kurama olhou-a bem e sorriu, observando a garotinha ficar muito atenta – aquela flor é especial e ela só pode pertencer a uma pessoa, porque ela representa o coração de quem a entrega... e eu já entreguei para ela, entende?

-Então você gosta dela? – a menina cochichou no ouvido do rapaz, fazendo concha com a mão. Kurama acenou que sim com a cabeça:

-Pode guardar esse segredo para mim?

A menininha estava encantada, era visível, ela acenou afirmativamente, olhando para Botan e para o jovem ruivo na sequência, rindo. Segurou a pequena flor cor- de -rosa com alegria e fez sinal de silêncio, olhando para Kurama, que retribuiu, confirmando o segredo que compartilhara com ela. Botan olhava curiosa, sem entender o que ocorrera ali. Só conseguia pensar que nenhuma mulher resistia a Kurama, não importava a idade.

-Será que você poderia ser menos irresistível? – ela disse sem olhar para ele.

-Você me acha irresistível? – ele perguntou, encostando o ombro no dela. Ambos olhavam para o chão, mirando os sapatos. A agitação inundava-lhe os ouvidos, a ausência da resposta da guia gerou grande expectativa nele. Cutucou-lhe o sapato discretamente, instigando-a a responder.

-Dou-me o direito de não responder... Raposa – Botan olhou-o furtivamente, equilibrando timidez e provocação, devolvendo-lhe o toque nos sapatos. Nunca aquela palavra caíra tão bem em seus ouvidos, era deliciosa vinda da voz dela.

Sem que eles percebessem, mais crianças se aproximaram e rodearam Kurama como formiguinhas em volta de um pedaço de bolo. Todas queriam ver o "mágico das flores".

A guia observava com agrado Kurama tirar dos cabelos, das mãos, dos bolsos lindas rosas coloridas, enquanto era aplaudido pelas crianças empolgadas. A mudança de foco fez o ilusionista que dava o show se exasperar e ir reclamar com algumas mães presentes, porém, nem elas estavam dando muita bola: o segundo mágico daquele dia era bem mais interessante... em todos os sentidos! Agora, até elas queriam alguma flor do rapaz de olhos verdes.

_-Você gosta de me ver em apuros, hein..._- falou–lhe por telepatia. Botan não deixou de reparar que ele parecia um pouco tímido pelo assédio que já deixara de ser infantil, naquele momento. A guia desgostou imediatamente da atual situação, mas o que podia fazer? Já era tarde para tirá-lo de lá e de onde surgiram aquelas mulheres todas?

Nesse ínterim, uma gritaria foi ouvida, dispersando as crianças que estavam um pouco mais afastadas. Um cachorro grande havia, aparentemente, se soltado da coleira e estava causando agitação e medo, pois corria muito e pulava em cima das pessoas. Botan, acertadamente, percebeu que o mágico tinha algo a ver com isso.

Sem muito tempo, o cachorro avançou em direção de Kurama e das pessoas que estavam ao redor dele, e começou a saltar em todos, derrubando algumas pessoas, sujando a roupa de todo mundo. As mulheres protestava e gritavam, afastando-se dali. Um menino chorava muito e agarrava-se nas roupas de Kurama, pedindo para ir "no colo". Botan tentava ajudar também, contudo era em vão. O jovem pegou-o, para que o garoto ficasse longe do animal hiperativo, mas a confusão era tanta que outras crianças começaram a se pendurar em Kurama.

-Por favor, fiquem calmas! – ele pedia, tentando amenizar as circunstâncias. O cachorro galopava em todas as direções, enquanto as crianças berravam de pavor e choravam também. Estava impossível conter a todas.

Kurama, na tentativa de se equilibrar, calculou mal o posicionamento da mão na grama e escorregou, caindo sentado no chão, ou melhor, numa massa fria e pastosa. Os pequenos em seu colo foram p'ro chão. A guia, muito assustada, entregava algumas crianças para suas mães e, assim que notou a cena, foi logo para perto do jovem de cabelos vermelhos. Ela e outras mães também.

Uma das crianças chorava sem piedade dos ouvidos alheios, reclamando seu sorvete de chocolate, nem parecendo se importar com o joelho esfolado pela queda.

Kurama temeu levantar-se e avaliar o estrago da situação. Mais uma vez eles eram alvos dos olhares curiosos ao redor. A mãe do garotinho se desculpava muito pelo incômodo causado pelo filho, enquanto Botan recebia as condolências e tentava despachá-la o mais rapidamente possível, que parecia mais preocupada com o rapaz ruivo do que com o filho que balbuciava suas manhas em alto e bom som.

Alguns policiais tinham chegado para ajudar a conter o animal, que finalmente foi pego e preso, pois correra tanto que acabara se cansando. Abafado o caso do cachorro, Botan notou que Kurama ainda mantinha-se sentado.

-Você se machucou? – ela perguntou, preocupada e muito sem jeito, sentia-se culpada de certa forma pelo acontecido.

Ele pareceu enrubescer e, rindo um pouco sem graça:

-Não, mas acho que fiquei numa situação um pouco embaraçosa... – sorriu entre o charme e a vergonha e, levantando-se, deu oportunidade para a garota ver do que se tratava: a calça clara estava completamente manchada de marrom bem na parte de trás.

Botan corou muito e virou o rosto, alternando entre olhar e desviar. Imediatamente toda a condolência que sentiu pela criança de minutos atrás desapareceu ao ver Kurama naquela situação. Admirava-o ainda mais por manter a calma numa situação como aquela.

-Não se mexa, eu, eu...vou pegar um papel para eu limpar...quer dizer, para você limpar! – e correu para a barraquinha mais próxima explicando toda a situação com ares dramáticos. As senhoras prestavam muita atenção e, solícitas, logo providenciaram papéis e um pano molhado para tentar amenizar o estrago. Botan recusou de maneira enfática a disposição delas em ajudar o amigo.

De repente, Kurama era o alvo de mais olhares, principalmente de moças e mulheres que insistiam em olhar para a mancha, dando sorrisinhos cúmplices e insinuantes, revelando que o incidente era apenas mais uma desculpa para apreciar o belo moço de olhos verdes daquele lugar.

A guia estava irritada com aquilo, o rosto avermelhado, pois percebeu a movimentação ao redor enquanto Kurama se livrava dos restos de sorvete que grudaram em sua calça, deixando uma leve mancha amarelada no local. Não resolvera de todo, mas era melhor do que a mancha anterior.

_-Abusadas... parem de olhar para ele!_ – descarregava a raiva na mente, os ciúmes dariam-lhe forças para estapear todas as "oferecidas". Queria levá-lo para longe, bem longe dali!

Botan nunca tinha vivido uma situação tão incômoda como aquela.

-Obrigado, Botan! Acho que não está tão ruim, o que acha?

Ela corou absurdamente... Como não olhar? Mas, devia?

-Hã, ah ...É...Não, não! 'Tá bem melhor... quase nem dá pra ver! – ela riu, tentando despistar o embaraço crescente.

-Bem, então, acho melhor a gente dar uma volta, já cansamos demais o público daqui com o nosso show! - o rapaz ruivo não demonstrava nenhuma espécie de aborrecimento. Como ele conseguia? Botan gostava tanto desse jeito otimista nele, era praticamente uma lição muda que ela queria aprender.

Claro que, por dentro, as emoções tinham feito sua passagem, entretanto Kurama sabia que não adiantava demonstrá-las e se aborrecer. Em qualquer situação esse tipo de conduta, ao invés de disfarçar, sempre chamava mais a atenção. Melhor dar o bom e velho sorriso simpático e agir com normalidade. Com sorte, ninguém reparia na sua situação.

A garota de cabelos azuis só conseguia pensar no sorriso de Kurama e em como ele era lindo. Quem poderia prestar atenção em outra coisa? O rapaz certamente tinha um belo rosto _– mas, se fosse só o rosto..._ – tarde demais pra freiar, as ideias borbulhavam fortes, misturando-se aos desejos. Tudo era tão novo, tão diferente da leve e súbita paixonite que teve por Yusuke.

Em fração de segundos, a mente resgatou lembranças da época em que ficava envergonhada quando ia falar com o detetive sobre alguma missão e mais ainda quando ele bancava o tarado e tentava, de alguma maneira, apalpá-la. Ficava nervosa, sim, batia, esbravejava, mas, tinha curiosidade de saber como seria ser beijada por Yusuke.

Entretanto, sem ela saber explicar, essa vontade desapareceu, nem sabia se foi um dia ou uma noite, contudo, recordava-se bem da noite em que conheceu Kurama e de todos os sentimentos que experimentou de uma vez só; tantos que ela nem soube decifrar.

Reparava no rapaz ruivo ao seu lado dando informação a duas moças que estavam à procura de uma farmácia. Cada traço daquele corpo, tão distinto, não havia comparação. Yusuke perto dele perdia todo o brilho, era, simplesmente, um moleque.

-Quer um café? Tem uma cafeteria muito boa a uns quarteirões daqui – convidou-a.

-Você ainda quer comer? – divertiu-se. Em um milhão de anos não imaginaria que Kurama era tão ligado a comida assim! Se bem que ele não comia demais, pelo que ela notou, parecia gostar de variedade.

-Comer, não, quero degustar! Gosto muito dos prazeres gastronômicos, acho que devemos experimentar de tudo! – ele tocou suave na mão dela, fazendo uma carícia. Ela arrepiou-se e sorriu, considerando o quanto estava com sorte. A primeira vez em que o viu... Aqueles olhos verdes resplandecentes com a luz do luar retornara-lhe a mente e ela o quis, porém esse anseio tinha sido amordaçado por todas as circunstâncias, até aquele momento.

_-Mas, agora... estamos aqui..._ – riu pra si mesma, detendo-se a beira do caminho, arrancando um trevo do chão, beijando-o com carinho num gesto simbólico e espontâneo _– a sorte resolveu me visitar!_

Kurama a olhava com carinho: Uma menina vestida de um jeito exclusivo para lhe encantar. O ingrediente do sucesso presente no jeito de andar, no riso fácil e forte, nos olhos grandes, na ingenuidade de tantas coisas. Inúmeras facetas num plural cristalino.

"Paz", a bexiga em cor, Botan... Não pôde conter o sorriso em seu rosto, o coração passando pra segunda marcha, acelerando.

-Vamos? – ele pediu, e os dois puseram – se a caminho, conversando sobre qualquer coisa, os sorrisos e olhares que trocavam não deixaram de ser captados por uma figura que via toda a situação:

_-Então você está aqui, não é? Interessante... o Rei Enma vai gostar de saber!_

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é, gente...final do ano e eu postando mais um capítulo depois de longos meses...espero que gostem! Obrigada a quem ainda curte e acompanha, e peço perdão a quem desistiu de esperar o "milagre" das minhas postagens! Vamos caminhando! Bjo da Kira ^^<strong>


	14. Convites

**CAPÍTULO 14 (Convites)**

Depois do cappuccino e do frapê de café, doces de coco, uma tortinha de morango, muitos olhares e conversas mescladas de sorrisos e indiretas, a hora mostrou-se tardia para dos dois. Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, entre eles, falaram sobre família, animais de estimação, sobre ficar doente e tomar remédio, sobre alergias. A essa altura, Kurama já tinha reparado que o tornozelo de Botan inchara. As unhas dela, um pouco compridas, foram instrumento para que coçasse a superfície e deixassem a pele descamando e sensível.

-Como eu ia saber que era alérgica a picada de insetos? – reclamou aborrecida enquanto passava uma espécie de pasta escura que Kurama providenciara. Tinha um cheiro horrível, impossível de disfarçar com qualquer perfume. A guia esperava que o odor desagradável fosse embora assim que tomasse um bom banho.

-O cheiro não é muito bom, eu sei, mas garanto que vai afastar outros problemas desse tipo!

-Não tenho dúvidas! - ela respondeu, limpando as mãos com o guardanapo, a expressão contorcida ainda – Pelo menos não é nada para tomar, se fosse eu preferiria ficar com a alergia!

-O amargo antecede o doce, para sarar, às vezes é preciso doer... Minha mãe sempre falava isso quando criança, na hora de tomar algum remédio.

-Tá bom, "papai..." – resmungou, num impulso sussurrado, para si mesma; a sensação gosmenta do bálsamo incomodando sua pele, assim como o cheiro azedo.

-Você fica engraçadinha quando é contrariada... – Kurama provocou, notando-a enrubescer; ela ficou sem graça com a observação, fazendo o jovem rir. Ele soltou um charmoso "estou brincando..." e, levantando-se, foi pagar a conta. A guia manteve-se sentada na cadeira, preocupada em ter desagradado o rapaz com o que dissera, mas ela não entendia como ele parecia não se importar nas várias vezes que Botan deixava seus impulsos ditarem as palavras; sempre tinha um sorriso para entregar-lhe e deixá-la sem reação.

Caminharam até o parque onde haviam almoçado. Era um bonito cenário: o anoitecer, o céu de um cinza claro, com tons mais escuros manchados de alaranjado; as luzes da rua já estavam acesas. Nenhum deles tinha reparado como a hora passara voando, nem parecia que tinham conversado tanto. Na verdade, o tempo mostrava-se curto e apertado para tudo que ainda poderiam fazer, essa era a sensação.

Alguns pingos grossos, de repente, precipitaram-se do céu. No susto, ambos se olharam-se e correram, a água caindo rápida e forte sobre eles. O toldo da farmácia da esquina poderia servir como teto para uma despedida decente.

_-Não é possível controlar nada..._ – o pensamento alastrou-se na mente do rapaz ruivo. Que fiasco tinha sido aquele dia! Estranhamente, ele riu, no começo, um riso comedido, sendo substituído depois por uma gargalhada sincera e contagiante.

-Kurama? ... – a guia não conseguia entender aquela reação. No íntimo, esperava que ela não fosse o motivo das risadas, afinal, agora que estava encharcada qualquer coisa atraente que pudesse haver nela, havia ido embora, levada pela água que escorria por todo seu corpo.

Mas, ele entendia. Ironicamente, o temível estrategista do Makai, o cérebro dos ladrões _youkais_ viu seus planos irem por água abaixo, perdidos em situações cômicas demais para serem trágicas. Sentiu o riso voltar à garganta ao lembra-se de tudo: o passeio no jardim deveria ter sido perfeito, porém o beijo que quase trocaram foi interrompido pelo escandaloso curador do parque. Foram expulsos da estufa de uma maneira intimidadora.

O almoço no jardim, regado a bons momentos e shows de mágica, também teve a participação de um cachorro turbulento, crianças chorando e, o resultado desse conjunto foi uma calça suja de sorvete de chocolate; sem contar o assédio de mulheres insistentes. Botan fora picada por algum bichinho e apresentou uma reação alérgica. A chuva veio sem avisar e eles estavam ensopados.

-Eu podia jurar que não choveria hoje... – ele falou esboçando ainda os resquícios dos risos – Mas acho que acabo de me enganar!

-Acha? – ela resolveu provocar, já que estava tudo perdido mesmo – Ahhh! – assustou-se com as rajadas fortes que empurravam água pra baixo do toldo, fazendo Kurama rir com gosto.

-Vem cá... – ele puxou-a pra perto, posicionando-se à frente dela, tornando-se um bloqueio contra a chuva inclinada que se intrometia embaixo da cobertura que usavam.

Os olhos verdes puseram-se a analisar, com muito interesse, a figura encolhida à sua frente: o vestido amarelo que a guia trajava colava em seu corpo e seus lábios, levemente arroxeados, demonstravam o quanto ela estava com frio. Botan arrepiava-se dolorosamente ao sentir as rajadas de ar investirem contra sua pele molhada.

O jovem acariciou o queixo dela, alisando seu polegar nos lábios lilases. Ela entreabriu-os, ansiosa demais para conter qualquer pudor. Kurama observava-os imerso em si mesmo, imaginando o gosto que poderia extrair deles. Aproximou-se devagar e encostou, vagarosamente, um beijo na maçã do rosto da garota.

Com algum esforço, afastou-se dela, tomando-lhe a mão esquerda e imprimindo distância entre eles. Recebeu o olhar curioso da guia, que não entendeu a postura do ruivo. Aquela altura, Botan estava esperando que Kurama fosse tentar algo por tudo que já tinha acontecido. Não soube o que pensar quando ele recuou. A insegurança soou seu alarme.

_-Precisamos de um bom banho e trocar essas roupas, ou vamos ficar doentes!_ – o jovem ruivo falou-lhe por telepatia e, sorrindo, beijou-lhe a mão. Ele sabia o que tinha feito e porque e sabia que a garota estava confusa, todavia, já tinha tomada uma decisão. Depois de alguns minutos, a chuva diminuiu seu ritmo, dando lugar para pingos esporádicos que moravam nas folhas de árvores, telhados e calhas das casas. Eles fizeram o caminho de volta. Botan estava de cabeça baixa, o coração acalmando-se, porém em festa.

-Já ouviu aquela música da aranha? – o jovem, de repente, inquiriu.

Ela franziu a testa, estranhando, mas já com cara de riso - Não, como é? - Foi só ouvi-lo começar a contar sobre a chuva que derrubou a pobre aranha que subia pela parede, que a guia desabrochou o sorriso. Não era difícil entender porque estava se apaixonando por Kurama.

-_Paixão..._ – seu coração disparou uma milha, grafando, em si mesmo e em letras garrafais, a própria revelação.

-Tem aquela da barata também...

-Ah não! Hahahaha – ela ria sem parar agora, qualquer coisa perto do jovem de cabelos vermelhos era gostosa demais, mesmo sendo tão singela e infantil. Ele era mesmo uma mistura de coisas surpreendentemente adoráveis que estava reservada para poucos.

Enquanto ele pilotava o remo da guia espiritual e cantarolava mais musiquinhas infantis que a faziam rir, ela encostou a cabeça nas costas dele, suspirando profundamente. A voz afinada de Kurama vibrava em seus ouvidos, fazendo seus pensamentos semearem melodias próprias para o "seu" mágico das flores:

_-E eu só quero ser amada por você...por você (And I Just wanna be Love by you...)_

**Cena 2**

Com os sapatos nas mãos, Botan tentava não fazer muito barulho e sujeira no corredor que levava até seu quarto. Pisava devagar, cuidando não despertar a atenção de ninguém. Era a hora do jantar no Renkai, logo, os quartos estavam escuros.

Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, girou-a. Um violento tapa foi dado em sem ombro, empurrando-a para dentro do quarto. A guia desequilibrou-se, derrubando os sapatos no chão de madeira. Virou-se, assustada sem conseguir distinguir quem estava ali no quarto com ela.

-Quem é? – perguntou apavorada, sentindo seu braço ser agarrado ferozmente, levantando-a do chão.

-Escute aqui, eu não serei responsável pelas suas burrices, ouviu? - o timbre era rude - Como é egoísta! Acha que essas suas escapadas prejudicam só a você? Não! Prejudicam todos nós!

-Ayame? - indagou, mal reconhecendo a voz da guia espiritual.

-Você é tão estúpida e acha que está acima de todos aqui, não é? Só porque trabalha para Urameshi e o Senhor Koema! – a mulher continuou no automático, não se importando com nada.

-Mas, Ayame... não entendo, todos nós trabalhamos para o Senhor Koema...

-Cala a boca! Sabe do que estou falando! – ela exasperou-se ainda mais - Tinha que ser mesmo... arrogante como só uma humana poderia ser! E ainda se acha muita esperta!– riu sarcasticamente – você é mesmo muito burra se acredita que ninguém percebeu onde estava e com quem!

Medo. Botan engoliu seco, estava com muito medo daquelas palavras e de quem as dizia. Ayame estava muito mudada.

-Youko Kurama...Você mira alto mesmo e muito mal! – ela calou-se por instantes, permitindo que sua frase surtisse o efeito que queria - Se apaixonar por um demônio é uma das piores idiotices que alguém pode fazer!

-Ayame, por favor...eu não quero prejudicar ninguém, muito menos você! Eu não achei que fosse ter problema, eu...eu...me desculpe! – Botan suplicava e confessava - Eu só não posso mais negar o que sinto, eu...

-Tão egoísta... Típico! Só se importa com seus próprios sentimentos! – Ayame tinha raiva de Botan, pois, para ela a fúria do Rei Enma fora potencializa pelas besteiras cometidas pela garota de olhos rosados. Por causa disso, Koema estava sofrendo, estava longe de casa, com aqueles humanos imbecis e ela, ao invés de se portar como uma verdadeira guia espiritual, resolveu piorar ainda mais a situação, passeando em plena luz do dia com o Youko! Se tinha alguma sanidade, perdera toda, só isso era possível para explicar aquele comportamento!

-Ayame, por favor me desculpa...Sei que errei feio, eu não imaginei que as coisas fossem tão sérias assim, eu...por favor, me desculpe! – estancou um pouco - mas eu agradeço por você me avisar, muito obrigada por se importar!

-Pare de me pedir desculpas e pare de me agradecer! Vamos esclarecer uma coisa: eu não sou sua amiga, eu não sua aliada... Só me importo com o meu trabalho e, sinceramente, não quero que as coisas piorem mais ainda por aqui...Além disso, você é a guia espiritual que devia auxiliar o Koema, e se você não faz isso, eu tenho que fazer! Não vou permitir que acabe com a vida dele, ouviu? – avançou contra ela, apertando-lhe o braço com força.

-Eu jamais faria isso, Ayame! – Botan estava espantada com as atitudes da colega, nunca a vira assim!

-Jamais? Se não me falha a memória, me lembro de ter ouvido você dizer, uma vez, que jamais gostaria de um youkai e, olha só você agora... – mirou-a de cima a baixo com desdém - então, por favor, me poupe dessas frases feitas... – soltou-a.

-Ayame...Por favor, me ouve! – ela foi até a porta, sentindo o ar no rosto, pois a outra a fechara com força.

A guia de kimono negro saiu sem dar mais ouvidos para Botan, deixando-a ali, sentada no chão, em choque.

**Cena 3  
><strong>Kurama caminhava devagar, marcando seus passos na calçada encharcada, curtindo os momentos do dia que se findara ao lado dela. Pensando em Botan, o riso formou-se em seu rosto.

_-A vida pode ser bem peculiar...- _Sempre tinha o controle de tudo, mas, não daquela vez. Tudo que planejara para o encontro com a guia fora frustrado; queria que tivesse sido perfeito e não foi. Entretanto, estava feliz. Apesar de tudo, havia beleza na imperfeição daquele dia.

Lembrou-se do momento do adeus, lá no jardim do Renkai, os fios azulados colados no rosto, a garota ofegante, receio de serem vistos:

_-Obrigada pelo passeio...Eu me diverti muito e... comi muito também!_

_-Eu que agradeço pelo dia, foi incrível, apesar dos pesares..._

_Botan alargou o sorriso, desmentindo a frase dita pelo jovem ruivo. Ela sabia os fatos de cor, mas não tinha a menor chance de ter achado ruim. Só queria poder voltar no tempo e viver tudo de novo._

_-Eu gostei de tudo, principalmente do...frapê de coco...-ela corou, disfarçando suas reais intenções, mencionando a sobremesa._

_-Participar da primeira experiência de alguém com esse doce, não tem preço! – o sorriso dele refletia nos orbes rosados._

_-Eu quero que tenha outras...- a guia corajosamente disse, mastigando a barra do vestido com a mão._

_-Haverá muitas outras, Botan... – ele parou, ela percebeu que o jovem guardou o restante das palavras para si. O clima ficou suspenso quando Kurama acenou-lhe discretamente e foi embora. A guia sentia o coração pulsar na garganta, uma alegria que lha dava vontade de chorar._

_Para ele, a aura da garota pulsava rapidamente como seu próprio coração. O controle perdendo-se dentro da imensidão que abria-se dentro de seu peito._

O caminho estreitava-se, próximo a estação de trem por onde Kurama passava. Uma presença desconhecida aproximava-se; ele sabia que não se tratava de um humano. O _yoki_, apesar de não ser forte, era maligno e repugnava-o. Virou-se para encarar o ser que o seguia a algumas quadras.

-Quem é você e o que quer? – questionou sem cerimônia, mantendo a frieza tão característica.

-Trago uma mensagem para Youko Kurama, – o vulto pequeno e fétido pronunciou-se – quem envia é o Senhor Yomi.

Internamente, Kurama sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o nome do remetente. Gostaria de poder ter se enganado, mas, seus ouvidos nunca o traíam; ele escutara muito bem. Como o rastejar de grilhões no cimento, o mensageiro aproximou-se do Youko, estendendo-lhe um _kiorá_, espécie de recipiente parecido com vidro amolecido, contendo um líquido borbulhante. O jovem estava agitado, porém, não veria a mensagem naquele momento. Olhou para o _youkai _e o mesmo deixou-o sozinho, sabendo que sua missão fora cumprida.

-Yomi... – arremessou o frasco contra a parede da estação, vendo o líquido colar ao mesmo tempo em que o vapor que saía formava a imagem de alguém que não via há muito tempo.

_-Kurama? Quanto tempo... Depois de tantos anos, gostaria muito de revê-lo. As coisas mudaram muito por aqui e eu sou um dos reis do Makai, quem diria não? Aposto que nos nosso tempos não sonhávamos com algo tão grande assim! Porém, ser um rei pra mim já não basta... Quero ser o único! Por isso, preciso de sua ajuda. Venha me encontrar em meu palácio e conversaremos melhor, tomando um bom chá como velhos amigos – _a gargalhada que se seguiu não soava muito amigável para quem ouvisse, antes se misturava aos significados ocultos que aquele convite possuía.

-Han...Vejo que não fui o único a receber uma mensagem indesejável...

-Hiei! –a chegada do amigo _koorime_ assustou-o, pois estava muito compenetrado nas palavras que acabara de ouvir.

-Recebi um convite de Mukuro, um dos reis do Makai. Quer que eu o ajude a conquistar o mundo dos monstros.

-Você pretende ir? – indagou ansioso pela resposta, como se esta pudesse lhe dar uma luz para o eclipse em sua mente.

-Sinceramente, eu não tenho nada a ver com essa guerra, mas também não tenho razões para ficar aqui no mundo dos homens...

-Nem mesmo Yukina? – Kurama já não se importava em tocar em assuntos delicados com Hiei. O youkai de fogo demorou a responder:

-Ela está bem aqui... – a resposta tinha uma mistura de qualquer coisa parecida com mágoa e alívio, Hiei não precisava entrar em detalhes sobre seus sentimentos pela irmã; Kurama entendia-o mais que ninguém, mesmo nas poucas palavras.

-Eu sei que você estará sempre cuidando dela, mesmo que não esteja por perto... – a raposa deu seu parecer que, certamente, exteriorizava o que se passava na cabeça de Hiei; o koorime não concordou nem se opôs ao que fora dito, apenas questionou qual seria a decisão do amigo. Em todo esse tempo, nunca vira Kurama hesitar em nada, porém, ele estava ali, incerto.

-É óbvio que não quer ir ao Makai... – Hiei afirmou, percebendo a rivalidade das emoções nos olhos do youko. Kurama somente respondeu:

-Talvez, não seja simplesmente uma questão de querer...

**Cena 4**

-Shuichi? – Shiori estava de costas para o filho, picando alguns legumes. Kurama, colocava a mesa. Estava em completo silêncio. A alegria do seu dia, tinha dado lugar a uma profunda preocupação. Aquele convite... Por quê?

-Shuichi? – a mãe o chamou pela segunda vez, notando-o muito distante – está tudo bem, filho?

-Claro, mamãe! Desculpe, eu não tinha ouvido a senhora me chamar! – disfarçou rápido com um sorriso.

-Está bem! Como foi seu dia? Divertiu-se bastante? A sra Satsuki não parava de me dizer o quanto sua amiga era bonita!

O jovem sentou-se um pouco surpreso:

-A Sra Satsuki? Engraçado, eu não a vi... – lamentou-se internamente por ela ter os visto, pois sua vizinha não era das mulheres mais discretas que existiam. Não que ele escondesse esse tipo de assunto de sua mãe, só achava que havia tempo para tudo.

-Ela viu vocês na feira quando estava indo embora e passou aqui para contar... Por favor, não fique zangado com ela! Sabe que ela é muito solitária e só precisa de atenção.

-Não estou zangado, mamãe... – sorriu para ela, indo mexer o cozido que estava no fogo – e, respondendo sua pergunta, foi um ótimo dia!

-Que bom, Shuichi! – despejou os legumes na água fervente – estava pensando, acho que seria uma ótima oportunidade para conhecer sua amiga se ela fosse minha madrinha de casamento junto com você... O que acha?

Kurama parou alguns segundos. Achava incrível como Shiori conseguia desconcertá-lo com muita habilidade. Às vezes, sentia-se mesmo um menino perto dela. Considerou mais um pouco antes de responder:

-Acho que não existe ocasião melhor...

-Que bom! Por favor, fale com ela o mais rápido possível então e garanta que não se preocupe com nada, pois qualquer despesa que ela possa ter com o vestido, eu cobrirei!

-Obrigada, mamãe...Não se preocupe, eu mesmo me encarregarei de tudo, está bem? – beijou-lhe a bochecha, não podendo conter o cabo de guerra que era travado em sua mente. Não podia sentir-se plenamente alegre naquele momento, o temor voltou a lhe tumultuar a mente, mas por hora, colocou o sorriso no rosto e concentrou-se no jantar. Logo mais estaria sozinho e poderia entregar-se a tudo que acontecera em seu dia.

**Cena 5**

O envelope dourado estava elegantemente fechado com uma fita rosada. Abriu-o com ansiedade e leu num só fôlego. Seria mesmo possível? Anexo aos dizeres principais, um bilhete pequeno, escrito numa caligrafia miúda e feminina:

"_Olá, jovem Botan, como tem passado? Certamente, ainda não nos conhecemos, (embora Shuichi fale muito bem de você!) mas desejo fazer-lhe um convite muito especial: aceita ser nossa madrinha de casamento? Será uma honra para nós ter sua presença, Botan!_

_Espero que aceite, ficaremos imensamente felizes!_

_Obs: não se preocupe com seus preparativos, ficará tudo por nossa conta!_

_Shiori Minamino e Kazuyu Minoro"_

Botan paralisou, os papéis presos em suas mãos. Estava tão contente e tão nervosa que não conseguia assimilar bem: a mãe de Kurama, a própria senhora Minamino e seu noivo haviam-na convidado para o casamento deles. E não somente isso, para ser madrinha, junto com Kurama! Era muita felicidade num pacote só, mal dava para acreditar!

Quem poderia imaginar que depois das turbulências com Ayame, ela mesma lhe entregara esse convite? Mesmo sendo surpreendente ouvi-la dizer que Kurama havia pedido esse favor a ela, Botan não fez mais perguntas e, na verdade, já estava tão contente que permitiu que a guia espiritual de cabelos negros, lesse o conteúdo do envelope.

-Ora, ora... – Ayame esboçou uma expressão que passou despercebida pela guia – Bem, vou deixá-la a sós pra curtir a correspondência...

A guia riu sozinha, rodopiando. Depositou o convite dentro da gaveta do criado mudo, ao lado da rosa vermelha que ganhara de Kurama.

-Preciso contar para as meninas...Preciso dizer que aceito, eu...preciso comprar um vestido! Ai meu Deus! – bateu em retirada pelo corredor trajando seu quimono cor-de-rosa, assim, não despertaria suspeita de onde estava, pois vestia o uniforme de trabalho. Além disso, Ayame parecia estar de bom humor e estava ciente dos últimos fatos, então, não deveria se preocupar tanto. Voou para o mundo dos homens, no endereço de Shizuka. Precisaria responder o convite, mas sozinha não tinha coragem... A amiga seria essencial nesse momento!

**Continua...**


	15. Preparativos

**Capítulo 15 (Preparativos)**

O quimono rosa claro deslizou para dentro da sala de Shizuka numa afobação típica de crianças no primeiro dia de aula. Estendia-lhe o convite que recebera da Sra. Minamino como se fosse um objeto de extremo valor:

-Você não vai acreditar nisso... – a emoção cintilava nos olhos da jovem guia no instante em que Shizuka e Keiko liam o bilhete anexado ao convite de casamento da mãe de Kurama.

-Uau...está arrebatando geral, hein? Eu não recebi nenhum recadinho da noiva– a amiga mirava o convite com expressão divertida e o corpo relaxado no sofá – vai de madrinha e ainda toda produzida pela sogra!

O riso alegre e nervoso de Botan misturou-se ao das outras garotas; ela não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Também nem se quer conseguia medir que um evento tão costumeiro no mundo dos ningens não passaria despercebido aos vigias do Renkai. Nenhuma das três percebeu a figura que voava próxima a janela da sala de estar.

-Não sei se é apropriada toda essa atenção...- fez uma pausa - quer dizer, eles já me convidaram pro casamento sem nem ao menos me conhecer; não quero abusar da boa vontade da Sra. Minamino, sabe?

-Ah vá! A mulher está caída de encantos por você, não é sua culpa! Quer saber? Aproveite! Fique linda de morrer, afinal, você estará ao lado do filho gato dela e, com certeza, vão ter muitas mulheres torcendo pra ter uma chance com ele. Eu, se fosse você, não perderia a chance de desfilar ao lado do Kurama, sambando na cara de todas as recalcadas!

Botan tentava parecer séria:

-Kurama não é um troféu! E, nós não temos nada...

-Blá, blá, blá...me poupe desse puritanismo!

-Tenho que concordar com a Shizuka, Botan – acrescentou Keiko – Aproveite! O cara que você gosta vai te apresentar pra família dele! Se isso não é indicio de que ele gosta de você, eu não sei o que mais será! Só não entregue todas as cartas, saiba esperar as coisas acontecerem!

Shizuka revirou os olhos:

-Mas você também não pode ficar bancado a freira! Demonstre que você também quer que as coisas avancem! Se não, o ruivo não vai partir pra cima.

-Kurama é um cavalheiro, Shi; jamais faria algo se a Botan não permitisse, sabemos disso, mas -considerou um pouco a pergunta - -Ele não tentou nada quando vocês saíram?

A jovem de madeixas azuladas corou:

-Na verdade, teve um momento em que quase nos beijamos, porém, fomos interrompidos...e depois eu esperei, ansiosamente, que ele tentasse algo de novo mas, por alguma razão, ele desistiu...

-Você devia estar com bafo então...

-Shizuka! Claro que não! – Keiko tentava censurar o comentário, porém seu riso não convencia.

Horrorizada, a garota de olhos rosados pensava se essa seria mesmo a razão para não ter acontecido um beijo entre eles. Inconscientemente, levou a mão em concha à boca e soprou nela, verificando como estava o hálito.

-Ou...- a loira continuou sem se importar com a cara da guia e a censura da morena – ele só está preparando o terreno, afofando a terra, regando...como todo bom jardineiro!

-Como assim?

-Ora, simples: está se certificando de que você estará a ponto de bala quando ele se aproximar. Ele está encurralando você com seus próprios desejos...-fez uma cara maliciosa.

Botan ficou extremamente sem graça, embora admitisse pra si mesma o quanto desejasse Kurama, era complicado pensar que ele estivesse atiçando, propositalmente, esse desejo que ela tinha de ser somente dele. Sabia que ele era um estrategista, mas até agora, preferia pensar que ele a estava respeitando.

-Kurama não é assim, com certeza está esperando o momento certo para dizer a Botan o que sente! Tenho certeza que ele é romântico!

-Deve ser sim, entretanto não se esqueçam que o "verdadeiro" Kurama é um youkai selvagem... – frisou de maneira especial a palavra selvagem -Vocês conseguem imaginar a Raposa mandando flores e fazendo declarações? Eu só vejo ele sendo bem mais direto...Eu, preferiria assim.

-O que você ia preferir, Shi? – o ciúmes da guia espiritual perguntava, mas tinha medo da resposta.

-Preferiria que o Youko pulasse em cima de mim; certamente gosto muito mais dessa abordagem... – mencionou para desespero de Botan que já sinalizava a insegurança pela resposta. Ainda sentia ciúmes das franquezas da loira, era fato.

-Estou brincando! Por favor, não vá enfartar hein! – ela emendou, não sem antes, divertir-se com a expressão passada da garota de olhos rosados – Kurama é lindo de morrer, mas não faz meu tipo.

-E quem é que faz? – Keiko quis saber.

-Isso mesmo, quem, Dona Shizuka? Quem pode desbravar seu coração? – Botan entrou na provocação pra ver se a loira abria a boca sobre sua vida sentimental. Era cheia de palpitar sobre tudo, mas dela ninguém sabia nada – Kurama não faz seu tipo, ainda bem! Então, que tal o Hiei?

Shizuka pareceu pensar:

-Hum...Hiei é muito baixinho, prefiro homem alto, que te dá a sensação de proteção, que tem "aquela" pegada, sabe? – a loira falou com a voz carrega daquela malícia tão característica dela.

-Mas o Hiei tem jeito de que tem muita pegada... – de repente, Keiko soltou essa frase espantando Shizuka e Botan, que nunca esperaram ouvir aquela confissão da morena. As duas olharam com cara de incrédula pra ela.

-Peraííí! Eu ouvi isso mesmo? – em coro, as duas amigas falaram em alta voz.

-O que, o que foi? Eu acho, tá legal? Além do que aquela tatuagem de dragão no braço dele é bem...bonita

-Sexy, você quer dizer, né? - a loira completou, fazendo uma dancinha erótica.

Botan ria do comentário e da situação: nunca imaginaria que Keiko pudesse achar Hiei atraente, nunca! Ela parecia ter olhos apenas para Yusuke!

-Amiga, pensando bem, tenho que concordar: Hiei tem bastante _sex appeal..._pode colocar um fogo em você, já que o Yusuke não dá uma dentro...

-O tiro sai sempre pela culatra... – Botan emendou forçando um tom de lamúria, que fez a risada ecoar geral.

-Ai gente, não falem assim do Yusuke! – ela respondeu tentando conter o riso.

-Ah Keiko, vai me dizer que gosta dessa lerdeza? Pelo amor...você já deixou claro que gosta dele. Ele sabe, todo mundo sabe, só que ele não toma nenhuma atitude. Às vezes eu me pergunto se, realmente, ele gosta de você...

-Shizuka! – a guia repreendeu a mulher loira pelo comentário tão honesto que provavelmente, deixara Keiko chateada – quanta bobagem você 'tá dizendo! Claro que o Yusuke gosta da Keiko! Provavelmente, só está esperando o momento certo pra agir...

-É, pode ser. – a morena falou com um grande esforço, tentando não se abater com o que a amiga dissera, embora ela mesma pensasse nisso com alguma frequência.

Gostava de Yusuke, claro que sim! Porém muitas vezes, não tinha certeza de que era correspondida, contudo, sempre preferia acreditar na esperança que morava dentro do seu coração e evitava cogitar hipóteses pra justificar o comportamento do detetive.

De uma forma que nem ela sabia explicar, acreditava nos sentimentos ocultos do detetive. Ele era uma pessoa não muito boa em expressar afeto. A relação dele com sua mãe não era das melhores e, desde pequeno, nunca tinha conversado com seu pai, apenas o vira algumas vezes discutindo com sua mãe e meio bêbado. Qualquer pessoa entenderia a dificuldade dele em se relacionar.

Pensando bem, Keiko tinha mesmo essa coisa de "gostar de homens difíceis, geniosos", como se quisesse pegar os casos mais problemáticos e controlá-los, mudá-los. Talvez, isso explicasse bem seu sentimento por Yusuke e sua admiração e atração por Hiei. Gostava de caras de personalidade forte, com quem ela pudesse bater de frente, e literalmente bater, sem se preocupar em feri-los ou magoá-los.

-Bom Keiko, se tudo der errado com Yusuke, vá atrás do Hiei... Garanto que será uma bela aventura nessa sua vidinha mais ou menos.

-Shizuka! – as duas bradaram, chamando a atenção da amiga pela mania de ser a "super sincera"

-Ahh parem de frescura! Foi só uma dica...- acendeu o cigarro.

-Hum, quem sabe? – Keiko fez pose de mulher fatal. Risadas.

A maçaneta da porta girou, dando passagem para o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. O dia estava quente para usar um jaqueta por cima da camisa polo branca, contudo, não podia se esperar muito de alguém que nunca usava roupas ningens.

-Sr. Koema! Que bom vê-lo! Como estão as coisas por aqui? - Botan ficou feliz por rever o herdeiro de Enma Dah Oh.

Ele mirou-a irritado. Cumprimentou as outras garotas e foi para o quarto; logo, saiu vestido com as roupas costumeiras do mundo espiritual.

-Vai voltar pro Renkai? – a guia perguntou, curiosa.

-Quem sabe? Vou falar com meu pai, ele solicitou minha presença...espero que as coisas se acertem.

-Eu também espero...o rei Enma bravo é uma das coisas que nunca mais quero ver! Credo!

-Então você não devia estar aqui de conversinhas! – atestou como se fosse a coisa mais lógica.

-Alto lá, vossa majestade! – a dona da casa resolveu intervir – Botan está aqui resolvendo questões muito importantes...Não sabe que ela será madrinha de casamento da mãe de Kurama?

Ele riu com certo desdém:

-Não sabia...meus parabéns!

-E, além disso, estou de licença do trabalho, dá pra acreditar? Ayame mesmo veio me dizer que o rei Enma me concedeu esse tempo, já que você está afastado e não temos nenhum caso pra resolver...Veio bem a calhar! – o sorriso nos lábios finos era triunfal.

Koema franziu a testa, estranhando muito essa informação, porém, resolveu não se estender no assunto. Falaria com seu pai em breve e teria oportunidade de verificar pessoalmente o razão dessas "férias".

-Bem...tchau! – despediu-se das garotas – obrigada pela hospedagem, Shizuka, caso eu não volte.

-Não foi nada, príncipe! – ela fez uma mesura fingida – disponha! O sofá estará aqui caso precise.

Ele deu um leve aceno e saiu. As meninas o acompanharam.

-E o Koema, Shizuka? O que você acha dele? – Keiko retomou o assunto anterior sem olhar a loira. Botan arregalou os olhos, ansiosa pela resposta.

-Bonito, complicado e chatinho...mas daria pra dar uns beijos.

-O QUÊ? – as meninas gritaram de excitação pela resposta, amontoando-se em cima da amiga loira no sofá.

-Sério mesmo, Shi? Você curte o Koema?

-Sem exageros, por favor! Eu ficaria com ele, só isso! Não estou dizendo que gosto...apenas uma noite, simples!

-Bem, vocês tiveram algumas noites por aqui... – Botan provocava com gosto de vitória. Era a primeira oportunidade que tinha para sacanear Shizuka sobre a vida amorosa, não podia desperdiçar

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês se encontraram na calada da noite? – Keiko deu vazão as ideias de Botan, saboreando a possibilidade.

A loira demonstrou impaciência:

-Não aconteceu nada...e se acontecesse, não teria problema, sou bem resolvida! Não fico de chororô por causa de homem.

-Quem sabe quando você gostar de alguém de verdade você nos entenda! – a morena respondeu com ares de sabedoria. Botan concordou.

-Ahan, ahan, já acabaram? Temos que sair...- Shizuka finalizou os tópicos com a calma habitual que acabara de voltar – a maratona do casamento acaba de começar, _let's go, girls!_

* * *

><p><strong>Cena 2<strong>

As três amigas reservaram o dia pra resolver os preparativos do casamento. Shizuka e Keiko iriam comprar seus vestidos, porém, Botan deveria visitar uma costureira indicada pela Sra. Minamino, pois seria ela quem faria o vestido de todas as madrinhas.

-Vestido sob encomenda...tão chique! – Keiko cutucava a amiga, visivelmente mais empolgada do que ela.

-Que cara é essa é? Não está contente?

Botan torcia as mãos suadas:

-Estou...demais! Só que tudo isso me dá muito medo, sabe? – a guia continuou – eu sou uma guia do Renkai, sem família, sem sobrenome e estarei no meio de todos os parentes de Kurama...o que eu vou dizer quando me perguntarem de onde eu sou, o que faço? – os olhos cor de rosa lacrimejavam.

-Diga onde nasceu, mas que passou muito tempo fora do Japão e agora está se situando novamente! Não deixa de ser verdade... – Shizuka improvisava, um pouco distraída, olhando para as vitrines à procura de algo que ficasse bem para o casamento.

A mente de Botan estava sensível como um campo minado. Lembrou-se da desagradável conversa que teve com Kaito a um mês atrás. Cada palavra que ele dissera explodia dentro dela:

"_Eu acho mesmo que ele só "escolheu" você por que... não me entenda mal, mas quem é você? Uma guia espiritual do Renkai da qual ninguém tem conhecimento, exceto o time Urameshi, que também é estranho para a maioria, se não pra todas as pessoas do círculo social em que Kurama vive. Você não tem um nome, um registro, não tem sequer uma vida terrena... Ninguém conseguiria nenhuma informação sobre você e, se precisar desaparecer, é fácil: só usar seu remo e sumir nas alturas_..."

Virou o rosto pro lado, limpando, rápido e disfarçadamente, a lágrima que precipitou-se. Por mais dolorosas que fossem as frases ditas, Botan não podia deixar de admitir que o companheiro de classe de Kurama tinha muita razão...

"_Você não está conseguindo ver todos os pontos: você só existe nessa realidade de agora, com lutas e planos do mal. Fora dela, na vida normal, você não existe para vida que o Kurama quer ter..você não passa de uma companhia agradável pra o momento, mas quando tudo isso acabar, e você sabe que vai acabar uma hora, por acaso acha que vocês vão ter algum relacionamento? Você, e o que representa, fazem parte de um passado que Kurama faz força pra esquecer todos os dias. Ele não quer essa vida... Não se iluda."_

E, lá estava ela novamente paralisada pela insegurança. As minas estrondosas deixando-a surda e ferida, enquanto levavam pros ares tudo dentro de sua mente. Encarava sempre o medo de não ser boa o suficiente pro jovem ruivo e antes que estivesse pronta pra lidar com isso, não tinha a menor certeza se seria boa pra família dele. Kurama era referência em tudo que fazia, e era brilhante. E ela?

_-Não passo de uma humana órfã metida a guia espiritual morando de favores no Renkai..._ – e, para a moça de cabelos azuis, subitamente, parecia totalmente inadequado que ela estivesse recebendo privilégios e atenções da família Minamino. Ela não era quem achavam que era. Mas...o que achava?

-...eu prefiro aquele rosa...Botan? 'Tá ouvindo? Você gosta mais do verde ou do rosa? – Keiko mirava a amiga com cara de aborrecida por ela não estar prestando atenção ao que dizia.

-Desculpe...eu não estava vendo, eu...

-Estava é sonhando com o ruivo, isso sim! Volta pra terra e me ajuda! – a morena de cabelo médio instruiu, dando tapinhas em seu antebraço sem dar muita importância aos devaneios da guia, tendo certeza que a falta de reação dela era estado normal de quem está apaixonada.

-Posso ajudá-las, senhoritas?

-Sim! Queremos ver alguns vestidos...e, minha aqui deseja falar com a Sra. Todokê sobre um vestido em especial.

-Acompanhe-me, por favor! – a atendente delgada e com charmoso cabelo chanel direcionou-as para o interior do ateliê.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena 3<strong>

-Os vestidos são semelhantes, porém com cores distintas. Você será acompante do jovem Shuichi, não é? - Botan acenou que sim e recebeu um olhar cumplice da costureira.

-Me falaram de você...certamente, ficará belíssima na cor escolhida pra você.

-Que é?

-Desculpe, mas não revelamos detalhes antes da primeira prova, você terá que ter um pouco de paciência – a mulher riu, já acostumada com essa explicação – posso garantir que você vai gostar muito...será tudo feito especialmente pra que fique linda! Este é o lema deste ateliê!

A guia conformou-se com o protocolo e ajeitou-se para que suas medidas fossem tiradas. Mesmo sem nem saber qual o tom do traje que vestiria, sentia-se cuidada, confiando que Kurama estavam cuidando de cada detalhe.

-Prontinho, minha querida! Nos vemos daqui a dois dias!

Saindo do ateliê, voltaram ao apartamento da loira para o café da tarde falando sobre os vestidos escolhidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena 4<strong>

Após a tarde de compras, Botan e Koema cruzaram-se acidentalmente no corredor leste que dava para uma das saídas do Renkai. O príncipe parecia estar extremamente transtornado; a ruga em sua testa confirmava isso.

-Parece que o encontro com o rei Enma não foi dos melhores...- a garota arriscou, apreensiva.

A última pessoa que ele queria ver naquele momento era a guia espiritual:

-Nada surpreendente vindo do meu pai... – disfarçou a expressão pensativa – acho que vou passar mais um tempo na casa de Kuwabara.

Botan não conseguiu conter uma risadinha marota. Koema notou e quis entender:

-Por que está rindo? Acha que gosto de ficar de favor em casas alheias?

-Acho que não deve ser tão ruim ficar lá...quer dizer, Kuwabara e Shizuka são bons anfitriões, eu imagino... – o tom da voz da garota estava sutilmente provocativo, contudo, o jovem moreno não entendeu o porquê

-Sim, são bons...não é disto que estou falando, mas enfim! - ele recuperou-se - você adoraria trocar de lugar comigo não é? Ficar mais no Ningenkai...

Embaraçada e vermelha depois do comentário, Botan tentou manobrar o assunto:

-Sim, gostaria...adoro ficar perto dos meus amigos!

-Claro, claro...- ele respirou fundo, estava cansado do assunto e resolveu tomar o caminho até seu lar temporário, não sem antes despir-se da postura irritadiça e olhar pra Botan:

-Tome cuidado, ok?

A garota mostrou apreensão, ia balbuciar algo, mas Koema não deixou:

-Só toma cuidado...não precisa ficar com essa cara de pânico! Fui!

-Tchau, Sr. Koema! Até amanhã!

Escutando a voz dela, fechou os olhos por um momento e odiou-se por estar mentindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena 5<strong>

O tilintar das chaves anunciaram a chegada de mais alguém. Shizuka e Kuwabara comiam a pizza apoiada na mesa de centro.

-Desculpe, príncipe, estamos comendo na sua cama...-a loira deu as boas-vindas.

-Senta aí, nanico...manda ver – Kazuma estendeu a pizza.

-Valeu...- Koema serviu-se do queijo borrachudo que desgrudava da massa. Ele e Shizuka trocaram um rápido olhar.

-Papai ainda não te quer em casa? – ela iniciou uma conversa

-Ainda temos muitas diferenças...sem prazo pra terminar – respondeu de maneira evasiva

-Quer saber? Você devia vir morar com a gente, se mudar de vez, 'tá sabendo? Quem precisa ficar o dia inteiro carimbando aquelas coisas chatas e vendo monstro? – com a boca cheia, Kuwabara, falava e fazia gracinhas ao mesmo tempo – aproveita que eu comprei um colchonete novo! – olhou pra Shizuka, que confirmou.

-Achamos que seria bom dar um aposento melhor para a realeza... –a loira brincou – afinal, quando eu morrer quero ir pra um lugar bem legal, então... – o meio sorriso direcionado ao príncipe fez ele rir também

-Com tanta dedicação, prometo passagens de primeira classe pro outro mundo...- os três riram, prolongando a brincadeira; a noite estava agradável, gostosa, fazendo Koema se sentir mal por tudo que tinha acontecido no seu dia lá no Renkai. Jamais admitiria, mas ele não sabia o que fazer, estava encurralado...

**Continua...**


	16. Escolhas que ferem

"Muitas das circunstâncias da vida são criadas por três escolhas básicas: as disciplinas que você decide manter, as pessoas com quem você decide estar; e, as leis que você decide obedecer."  
>-<em>Charles Millhuff<em>

**Capítulo 16 (Escolhas que ferem)**

Kurama terminara de falar com as músicos que fariam o cerimonial no casamento de sua mãe. Os últimos dias estavam sendo agitados: Shiori estava praticamente surtando com todos os preparativos e também com a mudança do futuro marido. O quarto de hóspedes já não comportava todos os presentes, e a pequena reforma que estava sendo feita no quarto do casal, mexia com a rotina de todos.

No entanto, a matriarca procurava disfarçar bem a ansiedade de outra grande alteração que estava pra acontecer: este era o ano da formatura de seu querido filho. Logo, ele estaria na faculdade, morando sozinho, talvez num lugar longe, ia namorar, casar...ia, aos poucos, afastar-se dela.

Durante anos eram somente ela e Shuichi; estavam sempre juntos, não se desgrudavam pra nada. Ela tinha feito de seu garotinho ruivo o centro do universo: cuidou, mimou e amo-o da melhor forma que pode e ele retribuiu à altura toda essa afeição e cuidado. Não sabia viver sem ele, apesar do jovem ser bastante independente. Mesmo quando ele se ausentava por viagens com amigos ou outros compromissos, ela sabia que tudo ficaria bem, pois, no final das contas, seu menino voltava pra casa.

Era complicado pra Shiori abrir o coração e fazer a troca: deixar Shuichi sair e Kazuyo entrar. Ele agora seria seu marido, seu braço direito, estaria lá para ela, envelhecendo ao seu lado. Por mais que amasse seu filho, deveria tirar todas as expectativas de tê-lo sempre ao seu lado e deixá-lo viver sua vida. Era doloroso, porém, precisava cortar o cordão umbilical. E faria isso.

-Mamãe? Trouxe chá de hortelã! Beba enquanto está quente! –Kurama entrou no quarto, depositando a bandeja com a xícara e um prato com pequenos biscoitos em cima da cama – já falei com os musicistas e repassei toda a lista das músicas da cerimônia e da festa.

-Obrigada, meu amor... – ela tocou-lhe a face com as mãos, demorando-se em acariciar os fios de cabelo avermelhados de seu filho.

-O que está preocupando a senhora, mamãe? Posso ver em seus olhos que não está tudo bem...

A mulher de olhos cor de mel esboçou um sorriso, entre a nostalgia e a necessidade:

-Não é nada demais, meu querido; são apenas lembranças – foi quando o jovem percebeu a caixa de veludo aberta e muitas fotos antigas espalhadas na tampa. Ele esticou um dos braços, agarrando um álbum de fotos. Começou a folhear e a rir das imagens: ele no balanço do parque; sentado na grama segurando uma maçã do amor; em outra foto estava com as canelas todas arranhadas e uma cara de choro.

-Lembra dessa, mamãe? – ele riu gostoso – a primeira vez que entrei correndo num roseiral, nunca esquecerei. Eles riram.

-Ah, uma pequena travessura apenas, você nunca me deu trabalho em nada!

-Não tenho muitas histórias pra contar então...

-Você tem muitas, meu bem...você é o filho que eu precisava ter. – as orbes cor de mel encheram-se de lágrimas e ela piscou os olhos, deixando-as partir. Kurama fez menção de abraçá-la, mas ela, delicadamente o interrompeu, sinalizando que queria falar:

-Shuichi, você é o maior presente que seu falecido pai poderia ter me dado! Mesmo sendo um bebê e precisando de cuidados, foi você quem cuidou de mim todos esses anos: me deu forças, coragem para seguir em frente. Você preencheu toda esta casa, nosso jardim e o meu coração de flores perfumadas e fortes raízes; Foi a sua presença que me sustentou em todo tempo.

-Mamãe... – emocionado, os olhos dele brilhavam também. Tomou a mão da mulher, acariciando-a.

-Meu filho, você é extremamente especial em todas as suas peculiaridades, personalidade e em todos os seus segredos... – ela o olhou de maneira significativa, fazendo com que o coração de Kurama disparasse ainda mais com aquela declaração – sei que está chegando a hora de grandes mudanças em nossas vidas: eu vou me casar, você vai ganhar um irmão, um padrasto, nossa casa e nossa rotina vão mudar. Você também vai se formar...

O jovem ruivo demonstrou-se aflito com o rumo da conversa, especialmente quando lembrou-se do convite que tinha recebido:

-Mas isso não vai mudar nada, mamãe! Eu estarei sempre aqui, com a senhora!

-Eu sei, meu amor...sei que sempre estará aqui... – colocou a mão do coração – e é isso que eu quero que você tenha certeza: o amor que temos sempre vai nos unir, não importa onde você estiver. Quero que você ganhe o mundo! Que vá onde tiver vontade de ir, onde quiser ou precisar...você é mais que meu filho, você é um tesouro, um ser especial que veio até mim – ela fitou-o seriamente – independente de quem você seja aqui dentro - apontou o indicador no coração dele -meu amor por você nunca vai mudar.

Os braços do rapaz enlaçaram a mulher à frente com força, como se pudesse passar todo seu sentimento através daquele contato. Ele sabia que aquela mulher o amava, mas naquele momento tão inesperado, ele teve a certeza de que ela o amava de verdade. Mesmo que o encontro com ela tivesse sido de forma não convencional, ele era seu filho. Não importava o que as pessoas dissessem ou fizessem questão de relembrar sobre seu passado. Ele era o filho de Shiori Minamino e ela sabia quem ele era.

-Eu amo você, mamãe...não importa o que venha acontecer, nunca duvide disso! – deitou-se no colo dela como quando era criança.

Shiori sorriu, acariciando os cabelos ruivos do filho e, contendo toda as emoções que transbordavam de seu peito, mudou de assunto:

-Fale-me um pouco sobre minha linda madrinha...Botan! – Kurama olhou pra ela, a imagem invertida, sorriu, trazendo à memória da garota de olhos rosados.

-Bem...ela tem longos cabelos azulados, como o céu em dias de Sol; brilhantes olhos cor de rosa. É alegre, simples, muito carinhosa e dedicada e acha que flores tem cheiro de mato...

Ambos divertiram-se com esse comentário sobre a concepção de Botan.

-Estou ansiosa por conhecê-la, me parece ser uma garota muito singular.

-Ela é, mamãe...- cobriu os olhos, pensando nela.

Shiori deixou-se admirar pelo filho, percebendo pela primeira vez, que alguém encontrara as chaves daquele coração.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena 2<strong>

Keiko estava sentada na escrivaninha, olhando da janela a calçada por onde Yusuke partira a alguns minutos. Era hora do jantar quando ele apareceu, ao que tudo indicava para fazer as pazes com ela e, se despedir.

Encontraram-se no meio da tarde, depois das aulas de Química para ter uma conversa que a garota preferiria deletar da mente e esquecer. Yusuke contou a ela a verdade sobre o que realmente tinha acontecido na luta dele com Sensui, e disse também, os resultados do conflito: ele possuía genes oriundos de um youkai e, uma vez que esses genes foram ativados, toda e qualquer atividade energética dentro dele precisava ser usada da maneira correta para controlar essa nova força, que era muito poderosa. E ele não fazia ideia de como fazer isso, mas a resposta chegou.

Recebera um convite, diretamente de seu pai, Raizen, um dos reis do mundo das trevas, para visitá-lo e treinar suas habilidades. O Makai estava em guerra e Raizen encontrava-se muito debilitado, podendo morrer a qualquer momento, então, gostaria de instruir aquele que tinha sua herança genética.

A morena sentiu-se morrer com isso, era como se estivesse perdendo Yusuke pra sempre.

Desde o dia que o rapaz ganhara uma nova chance de viver e começara a trabalhar como detetive sobrenatural, ela nunca mais teve um momento de paz. Tantas coisas aconteceram com ele! E com ela também: fora raptada, perseguida, ferida, passou por todos os sufocos deste mundo, tudo para ficar ao lado do detetive, apoiá-lo, para dizer que era sua amiga acima de todas as escolhas que ele fizesse; pra dizer que o amava. Mas, qual tinha sido a retribuição para tudo isso? Ele, depois de tantas coisas que viveram, resolveu ir para o mundo das trevas, a terra de todos os monstros contra os quais ele lutou todo esse tempo e ir pra lá pra que? Para aprender a ser como um deles, tão forte como um deles!

Ainda na escrivaninha, Keiko chorou sem reservas, expelindo toda a mágoa e tristeza que enchiam seu corpo. Sentia-se um nada, irrelevante na vida de Yusuke e nos caminhos que ele escolhia. Que importava ele ter dito que voltaria em três anos? O que queria dela? Que esperasse por ele? Que parasse sua vida por alguém que não tinha a menor consideração em abandoná-la para seguir essa compulsão de tornar-se cada vez mais forte?

- Como se três anos fossem três dias... – balbuciava entre as lágrimas, sofrendo e odiando-se por acalentar, ainda que muito magoada, a esperança de que o rapaz moreno voltaria...

"_Eu vou voltar daqui a três anos, eu lhe prometo...e depois, nós vamos nos casar, Keiko."_ – a promessa fazia força para ficar em seu coração, mesmo que a enxurrada de sua dor estivesse forçando-a a sair.

Eles não haviam brigado, nem discutido naquela ocasião. A jovem de cabelos castanhos adquiriu uma postura quase indiferente às notícias que Yusuke trouxera. Também não prometeu à ele que o esperaria, contudo, o furacão emocional que varria sua vida naquele momento sinalizava que sim, que ia esperar por ele, que precisava esperar, como um último ato de amor por aquele garoto complicado e genioso.

-Yusuke...três anos! Eu vou ficar te esperando... – sussurrou para o vidro da janela onde vira o detetive partir.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena 3<strong>

Faltava 1 dia para o casamento de Shiori e Kazuyo e Botan decidiu ir sozinha para fazer a última prova do vestido. Encontrar-se-ia com as amigas assim que retornasse da costureira.

Chegando no ateliê, a Sra. Todokê já a esperava com o vestido pendurado no cabide. A garota deteve-se por segundos, apreciando todos aqueles tecidos que, juntos, criaram uma bela vestimenta.

Sorriu com imensa satisfação ao se ver refletida no espelho do ateliê

-Você está deslumbrante! – a responsável pela obra-prima batia palmas ao contemplar Botan – arrisco dizer que poderá ofuscar até a noiva...

-Imagina...isso é completamente impossível! – procurou desconversar, tímida pelo elogio exagerado, entretanto, dentro de si, estava orgulhosa de poder usar uma peça tão elegante. Recordou-se de Kurama e seu espírito elevou-se em completa gratidão a ele por proporcionar-lhe aquele momento único.

-É o vestido mais bonito que eu já vi...- disse pra si mesma – muito obrigada, Sra. Todokê!

-De nada, docinho...eu lhe disse tudo seria feito para que ficasse linda! Esse é o lema deste lugar! Por isso somos um dos melhores de Tóquio! Tenho certeza que o jovem Minamino e sua família ficarão bem satisfeitos também!

A guia torceu para que essas palavras realmente se concretizassem. Ela queria estar totalmente impressionante para o grande dia. Devia isso a Kurama e toda à sua família, era o mínimo que devia fazer: ser a madrinha mais bonita e enfeitar o altar.

_-Preciso estar linda para ele..._- pegou a grande sacola contendo seu valioso vestido e dirigiu-se para casa de Shizuka. Ainda precisava de uma boa dose de calma para a noite, pois seria o jantar de ensaio, e isso significava ver Kurama, os noivos e o restante das pessoas que participariam do momento solene. E claro, precisava de panquecas, feitas por Keiko. A amiga descobriu uma nova receita e estava levando para testar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena 4<strong>

Ao entrar no apartamento de Shizuka, Botan não imaginava que a tarde agradável e cheia de entusiasmo fosse substituída por uma revelação tão chocante: Keiko acabara de contar, entre lágrimas, que Yusuke estava indo pro Makai a convite de seu pai biológico youkai ou qualquer coisa do gênero. E ficaria três anos nas terras das trevas.

-Mas, isso não é possível! Esse tipo de transação não é autorizada pelo Renkai! Um humano não pode ir pro Makai só porque alguém de lá solicitou! – indignada, a guia andava de um lado do outro da sala

-É possível sim...já que agora o Yusuke é metade youkai – Shizuka anunciou, juntando as informações.

-Mas não pode! Ele é detetive espiritual, isso não deveria ter acontecido, não faz o menor sentido! – a garota de olhos cor de rosa foi até a amiga - Keiko, tem certeza de que isso não é nenhuma ideia maluca do Yusuke? Quer dizer, desde da luta com Sensui, ele ficou furioso porque alguém matou o inimigo no lugar dele. Faria sentido ele querer ir atrás da pessoa – A guia conjecturava.

-Faz sentido? – Keiko, profundamente magoada, virou-se para a menina de cabelos azuis– Sabe o que não faz sentido pra mim, Botan? Por que você não me avisou que isso ia acontecer?

-Porque eu não sabia, Keiko! Juro! Estou tão surpresa quanto você! – Keiko balançava a cabeça em negação, como se não acreditasse em nada do que ouvia:

-Se você diz que não se pode ir pro Makai sem mais nem menos, porque o próprio Renkai não só autorizou a viagem como vai abrir o portal para que o Yusuke vá para as trevas? Como podem mandá-lo pra lá apenas porque ele quer?

-O QUÊ? O esquadrão especial vai fazer isso? – Botan estava completamente incrédula – mas é contra as regras! Aiiii...Yusuke cabeçudo! Porque tem que se engraçar com essas coisas?

A morena olhou pra ela com desgosto, abraçando a almofada azul com força. Shizuka puxou a amiga pra si, recostando a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

-Keiko – a guia chamou a morena – eu prometo a você que vou descobrir a razão dessa história maluca, eu prometo que trarei uma resposta pra você.

A amiga acenou debilmente com a cabeça, em concordância. Botan levantou-se e decidiu ir até o Renkai; precisava tirar essa história a limpo.

-Não se esqueça que você tem compromisso hoje, não vá perder a hora – a mulher loira deu a dica, recebendo um sinal positivo da guia espiritual.

-Caramba...nem na véspera de um casamento a gente tem sossego... - Shizuka fechou os olhos e deixou o choro represado de moça morena sair:

- Chore...chore que faz bem...

* * *

><p><strong>Cena 5<strong>

**-**-Me deixem entrar, por favor! É importante! – depois de convencer os guardas do que tinha que fazer, abriu a porta da sala da barca, onde as guias espirituais costumavam ficar trabalhando nas sentenças dos mortos. Por sorte, somente Ayame encontrava-se no recinto. Era com ela mesmo que precisava falar.

-Com licença, Ayame-san...desculpe interromper, mas é muito importante! Eu preciso saber porque Yusuke Urameshi foi para o Makai, soube que ele recebeu convite de um youkai, mas até onde eu saiba, isso não é permitido e...

Foi interrompida pela pálida jovem de longos cabelos negros:

-Com licença, Botan, mas isso não é assunto para você...ou esqueceu-se que está afastada do cargo?

-Como assim, afastada? Você me disse que eu estava de férias porque não havia nada para fazer, ainda mais porque o Sr. Koema está no Ningenkai... – piscou os olhos com nervosismo - eu não pensei que isso significasse me manter de fora dos assuntos importantes relacionados com o detetive Yusuke Urameshi.

-Digamos que férias foi um modo mais sutil de dizer que você está fora de qualquer assunto relacionado ao mundo espiritual.

Os orbes rosáceos abriram-se em toda sua capacidade:

-Não estou entendendo, Ayame...porque fui afastada? Isso só pode ser um grande mal-entendido!

Ayame deu uma risada sarcástica:

-Botan, entenda uma coisa: o rei Enma está furioso com o próprio filho, tanto que mandou-o para o mundo dos homens...por que acha que ele seria paciente com você, uma reles humana? – ela parou, Botan esperou ela continuar.

-Ele nunca quis sua presença aqui...só te tolerou, eu imagino, porque você era uma criança, apenas isso. Depois, quando você cresceu, deve ter ficado com pena do peso morto que você era, então te deu o cargo de guia espiritual que, vamos ser honestas, a "senhorita" nunca soube fazer direito.

-Eu me esforcei muito pra aprender, Ayame, não seja injusta! – fazia força para conter o choro, motivo daquelas palavras tão cheias de veneno.

-Injusta? Hahahaha, uma coisa devo dizer: você tem senso de humor! Nunca algo de significativo brotou das suas mãos. Mesmo assim, Enma Dah Oh, por razões que não posso compreender, te deu a oportunidade de auxiliar o príncipe Koema e o que você fez? – as mãos espalmaram-se para numerar os itens - Infringiu as regras de comportamento e conduta, se apaixonou por um demônio condenado, contaminou o herdeiro do rei com suas ideias loucas e esse seu entusiasmo idiota pelos humanos e depois de ser APENAS afastada do cargo, o que foi muito pouco pelo que você merece, ainda quer tirar satisfação? CAIA NA REAL, GAROTA! Você é um estorvo que aquela idiota da Mitako trouxe pra cá.

-Não fale assim comigo! – Botan avançou pra Ayame com o dedo em riste. A moça de quimono preto afastou a mão da guia com um tapa.

-Não fale assim comigo, você! Ponha-se no seu lugar, sua medíocre! – empurrou sua oponente de volta para a cadeira e retomou – Urameshi recebeu mesmo convite para o Makai e ele, não foi o único – deixou escapar propositalmente a última informação – Hiei e Kurama também foram convidados e, até onde eu saiba, eles vão pra lá

O coração da garota quase falhou:

-O que...o que você está dizendo?

Ayame fez cara de "ah, então você não sabia":

-Bem...você já teve a informação que queria, veja como eu sou boazinha com uma inútil. Agora, vá embora, não tem mais nada para fazer aqui! – fez sinal para que os guardas acompanhassem Botan até a saída.

-Mais uma coisa – a morena de cabelos negros caminhou até a guia e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Nunca mais ouse me enfrentar...você não sabe do que sou capaz... – elas trocaram olhares cheios de ressentimentos.

-Bom jantar de ensaio...- cantarolou cinicamente enquanto sentava em sua poltrona.

Botan engoliu a vontade de gritar de desespero e saiu. Fora insultada e agredida pela ex companheira de trabalho e infelizmente, não obtivera nenhuma resposta para suas dúvidas. Precisava delas, porque prometera à Keiko e porque ela mesma não podia suportar imaginar Kurama indo pro mesmo lugar que Yusuke.

Agora mais do que nunca queria que a noite chegasse rápido. Precisava encontrar o jovem ruivo e ouvir da boca dele se ele iria ao Makai ou não. Não conseguia entender o motivo dele ter omitido essa informação, caso fossem verdadeiras as palavras de Ayame.

_-Será que o Sr. Koema também sabia disso? Se sim, por que não me disse nada?_

O gosto amargo de algo muito parecido com "traição" dançava em sua boca.

**Continua...**


	17. Incertezas

_Olá, queridos! Desculpem a demora! (como sempre =C). Neste cap eu introduzi uma sugestão de música para acompanhar a leitura de uma das cenas, pois achei apropriada e me ajudou a escrever! Se você também quiser acompanhar, basta procurar a música ou utilizar o link que deixei embaixo do nome da mesma. Devo prosseguir com esse recurso em outros caps, pois gostei do resultado! kkkkk Enfim...espero que gostei!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 (Incertezas)<strong>

Chegaram por volta das 19h no portão de entrada; as janelas da residência estavam abertas mostrando que a maioria dos convidados daquela noite já haviam chegado. Empurrou o portão, abrindo passagem para a garota que trajava um discreto vestido godê azul marinho estampado com pequenas flores brancas. O cabelo estava solto, adornado por uma fina tiara da mesma cor de sua roupa.

Os olhos verdes do jovem anfitrião colheram cada detalhe com gosto. Adorava quando a guia estava sem o penteado costumeiro; adorava ver as madeixas livres, dançando junto com os movimentos da moça.

-Você está particularmente muito bonita esta noite – Kurama sorriu para ela enquanto caminhavam até a porta de entrada.

-Obrigada...- agradeceu encabulada e retribuiu o sorriso que, não estava tão luminoso como das outras vezes em que recebia algum agrado do rapaz ruivo. Algo estava contendo aquela luz e o entusiasmo da garota de olhos rosados. Isso foi percebido facilmente pelo moço.

-Algo está te incomodando, Botan? – tocou-lhe o braço com suavidade, mirando-a com toda atenção do mundo.

Ela até gostaria de mentir para não ter que entrar em detalhes sobre a razão de sua preocupação justo num momento tão impróprio, porém, sabia que seria em vão, pois mesmo que as palavras ensaiadas saíssem de maneira natural, seu gestual a entregaria.

-Shuichi, meu querido! Dê cá um abraço! – a porta da sala de estar foi aberta com vigor, revelando uma silhueta generosa em tamanho e afeto. Logo em seguida, Kurama foi abocanhado pelo abraço espalhafatoso de um senhor levemente grisalho.

-Tio! É muito bom revê-lo também! – a boca balbuciou, esmagada pelas carnes ternas do parente.

Botan abaixou a cabeça e riu baixo. Relaxou por poucos segundos, o que deu a ela uma perspectiva diferente de todos os pensamentos confusos que estava carregando depois de seu encontro com Ayame. Hoje era véspera de um dia muito especial para Kurama e sua família; não era hora para falar de qualquer outro assunto que não fosse concernente à ocasião.

-_Eu sei que essa história toda é muito maluca, mas eu quero que me faça um favor: prometa que vai deixar isso de lado e se concentrar no jantar! Você terá ocasião para falar com Kurama sobre isso, não seja precipitada! Talvez nem seja verdade o que a talzinha lá disse –_ a lembrança da orientação dada por Shizuka fez Botan tranquilizar-se um pouco com sua decisão. Falaria em outro momento tudo que queria falar.

-Esta é a sua namorada, Shuichi? – o senhor, que um dia havia sido ruivo também, dirigiu-se a ela com um caloroso aperto de mão. A moça congelou o sorriso sem graça no rosto corado, em partes, pela vergonha e porque queria saber como o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos reagiria.

Kurama sorriu, charmoso:

-Formamos um belo par, não? – Botan abriu a boca, sem reação enquanto ele olhava pra ela com ar divertido.

-Um belo par, com certeza! Jovenzinho muito bonita! E que olhos, hein? – o tio batia nas costas do sobrinho, piscando o olho esquerdo.

Botan tomou a frente:

-Senhor... eu sou amiga do Kur...do Shuichi – quase escorregou na pronúncia nada usual- somos amigos! – endireitou a postura.

O parente espaçoso de Kurama, parecendo não dar ouvidos ao que ela dissera, abraçou-a com firmeza, fazendo soar sua voz potente:

-Bem vinda à família, minha querida! Shuichi é o melhor homem que poderia encontrar! – virou-se e entrou na casa, deixando a guia paralisada. Kurama tocou-lhe o ombro, fazendo os olhares de ambos se encontrarem:

-Meu tio sabe que não estamos namorando – ria com o canto dos lábios – ele só estava brincando, você se ofendeu?

A guia retribuiu o sorriso:

-Claro que não! Eu só não esperava por isso... – as bochechas coradas a deixavam encantadora.

-Desculpe por isso...Eu devia ter te prevenido - disse num tom proposital de mentira

-Você gosta de me ver em apuros...- ela desviou o olhar, tímida. Kurama aguardou o contato visual se restabelecer. Ao cruzar das cores, o tempo pareceu parar.

-Gosto de te ver sorrindo...- ele parou por um momento – aconteceu algo que queira me contar?

Botan suspirou e tomou coragem para dizer um curto e firme "sim".

-Podemos conversar depois do jantar? – os olhos verdes perguntaram docemente.

A garota de vestido azul marinho confirmou, o brilho do sorriso que ele tanto gostava mostrou-se fugidio, sinalizando que ainda estava ali. Era só questão de tempo até ele voltar.

-Vamos entrar, pombinhos? Não queria estragar a surpresa, mas sua mãe fez um assado muito suculento! - o tio gordo e ruivo abriu mais uma vez a porta, quebrando a conversa silenciosa dos dois. Kurama pegou a mão da garota e notou o quanto estava gelada.

_-Eu estou aqui_ _com você, não se preocupe_ – pediu por telepatia, recebendo como resposta um aperto de mão mais seguro. Olhares, sorrisos...a porta da sala se fecha, deixando apenas o jardim do lado de fora.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena 2<strong>

Abraços, abraços e mais abraços. Botan perdera as contas de quantos tinha recebido desde que entrara na sala espaçosa e aconchegante da casa dos Minamino. Ali, deviam estar reunidas cerca de 25 pessoas, contando com ela e Kurama. O ambiente era enfeitado por pequenas cestas contendo um arranjo de margaridas, flores do campo e micro rosas cor de rosa. Dois rapazes uniformizados serviam diferentes tipos de bebidas enquanto outras duas mulheres magras de mesmo uniforme desfilavam aperitivos em uma bandeja de vidro fosco.

Aquela sensação de inadequação era quase como a sombra da guia espiritual: presente e oculta em seus detalhes, era ela própria em seu pior momento de escuridão. Kurama afastara-se dela por poucos minutos, deixando-a sentada no sofá com duas amigas de sua mãe, que, relativamente, eram neutras naquela situação tão nova para os dois, mas principalmente para a jovem de cabelos azulados.

-Acho que nunca provei canapés tão deliciosos!

-Nem eu, Kerutso! Shiori nunca perde a mão para fazer recepções – as mulheres olharam para Botan esperando que a mesma se manifestasse a participar da conversa. A garota não sabia bem o que dizer.

-Isto está bem gostoso mesmo! – mostrou o pequeno salgado mordido – e tudo está muito bonito! Especialmente, as flores! – caprichou no sorriso simpático

-Você tem razão, minha jovem e é um grande momento o de amanhã! Estou muito feliz pela minha amiga! Depois de tantos anos sozinha, ela mais que merece um marido!

-Shuichi sempre foi um filho exemplar, mas toda mulher precisa da companhia de um bom homem ao seu lado, não é? – a jovem senhora que trajava um tubinho de estampas étnicas tocou no braço da guia para que a mesma confirmasse a informação. Botan logo notou que elas não se referiam apenas ao noivo.

Envergonhada, jogou o canapé pra dentro da boca, mastigando e concordando com as amigas da noiva, que riam, enquanto olhavam para Kurama.

-Conte-nos é...Botan, certo? qual foi o segredo para laçar aquela lindeza de rapaz?

-Ku...digo – pigarreou – Shuichi é meu amigo apenas, nós não somos...

-Mas estão caminhando pra ser, não é mesmo? – a senhora de calça pantalona preta quis saber com avidez – não se deixa escapar um bom partido como esses, menina!

A guia mostrou-se nervosa, olhou pra Kurama rapidamente como quem pede socorro, entretanto, a mulher continuou:

-Você é da mesma escola que ele, meu bem? Minha filha também estuda na Meiou.

-Ah...bem, não sou... – engoliu seco – nós temos amigos em comum.

-Você não é de Tóquio? Tem jeitinho mesmo de moça do interior.

-Eu, eu não nasci aqui, mas agora estou morando em Tóquio – Botan suava enquanto a mente trabalhava depressa, criando conexões que não soassem tão absurdas.

-E seus pais vem ao casamento também? Aposto que vão querer ver como você estará linda vestida de madrinha!

Botan raciocinou rápido e escolheu a opção de não dizer a verdade sobre os pais, porque, fatalmente gerariam outras perguntas, o interrogatório não teria fim e ela ia se enrolar mais e mais, até se enforcar com a história.

-Eles não podem vir.

-Ah, que pena, mas...

-Com licença, senhoritas! – o sorriso charmoso e o timbre agradável de Kurama vieram resgatar a guia espiritual – Desculpe atrapalhar a conversa...vou levar Botan para dar uma volta! Tudo bem?

-Claro, claro, meu querido! Fiquem à vontade! – as duas senhoras riam como adolescentes. Às vezes, Kurama não conseguia entender como certas mulheres ficavam ainda mais assanhadas com o passar dos anos.

-Desculpe não ter vindo antes, mas não queria ficar grudado em você como um cão de guarda – ele confessou

-Eu prefiro que você não me deixe – ela declarou fracamente, olhando-o assustada.

-Seus olhos são incríveis, sabia? É tão fácil se perder neles...

O coração da garota ganhou a garganta e bombeou todo o sangue que pode pro rosto dela. O resultado não podia ser outro: vermelhidão e fuga

_-Por favor, não faça isso comigo...você me deixa sem jeito! –_ela pediu por telepatia, tentando conter a satisfação por receber galanteios do ruivo.

-Você me deixa seu rumo quando olha pra mim... – Kurama segredou próximo ao ouvido da guia espiritual, sentindo-a sorrir. Mirou os olhos cor de rosa e, deixou seus lábios aproximarem-se devagar na pele rosada da bochecha dela. O contato foi delicioso para ambos.

-Shuichi, meu amor! – a senhora Minamino se aproximou dos dois com cautela, não querendo interromper o contato que os dois jovens desfrutavam – vamos para a sala de jantar? Está tudo pronto!

-Claro, mamãe!

Shiori acolheu Botan num meio abraço:

-Sinta-se em casa, minha querida! Não se acanhe, tudo bem? – sorriu generosamente, o rosto alvo delineado por uma maquiagem suave.

-Muito obrigada, Sra. Minamino! Obrigada por me receber!

-Imagine, Botan! Vamos desfrutar do nosso jantar! Venha!

-Eu vou lavar as mãos, já vou! – observou Kurama lançar lhe um sorriso gostoso e entrar com a mãe na ampla sala de jantar mais à frente. Deteve-se alguns momentos a olhar para todos os convidados ali presentes. Era tanta alegria, tudo tão bonito e prazeroso. E Kurama...como seus sentimentos por ele aumentavam a cada minuto? O aperto em seu peito também fazia questão de crescer, só de lembrar de tudo que precisava conversar com ele mais tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena 3<strong>

O jantar correu de maneira muito agradável: a comida estava muito apetitosa e as conversas foram muito engraçadas. Botan se deleitou com as histórias dos presentes sobre os noivos. Ouvia tudo com atenção e ria. Era tão bom participar de algo tão simples e tão humano! Ninguém falava sobre Renkai, Makai e nem monstros. A ignorância daquelas pessoas as protegiam e as faziam felizes. Por um momento, Botan desejou ser como eles e pensou como seria se Mitako não tivesse a levado pro Renkai. Certamente, se sobrevivesse, ela poderia ser como eles.

A sobremesa já era servida: um saboroso bolinho de fibras com sorvete e frutas caramelizadas e para acompanhar, Kurama contava alguns fatos domésticos de quando era criança. Os convidados riam com gosto. A garota amava o jeito como todos apreciavam o jovem ruivo; amava o quanto todos demonstravam gostar da sua presença. Parecia bobagem, mas era como se, assim, ela pudesse justificar, o tamanho do sentimento que ela tinha por ele.

Assim que o café foi servido, os convidados ficaram mais à vontade e alguns já se preparavam para ir embora. Kurama sentiu-se confortável para deixar a sala de jantar e ir a um lugar mais privativo com Botan. Pediu licença e convidou a guia a acompanha-lo. Para sorte de ambos, ninguém os incomodou com perguntas sobre aonde iriam.

-Venha...quero te mostrar um lugar – Kurama tomou-a pela mão, foi até a sala e no canto mais afastado, sinalizou a escada pela qual iam subir. Internamente, Botan sentiu um arrepio diferente do usual: normalmente ela estaria empolgada para ficar a sós com o jovem ruivo, porém, naquela ocasião, existiam coisas que não a deixavam aproveitar o momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Cena 4 (Música: "Gravity"- Sara Bareilles) <strong>** watch?v=WHdWsZFvg5A**

Foram para o terraço. O céu estava de um azul muito escuro, repleto de estrelas. Botan se deteve a olhar aquele lugar. Seu coração se encheu de pesar ao lembrar de tudo que ela estava guardando até aquele momento: tudo que ouvira de Ayame, o sofrimento de Keiko, a partida de Yusuke.

Kurama fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando aquele local apenas com a luz natural dos astros. A brisa leve dava aquele lugar uma atmosfera quase sagrada. Tanto o verde como o rosa dos olhos de ambos ganhavam destaque com a pouca luminosidade. As plantas que ali haviam completavam o cenário.

-Enfim, sós! – o ruivo soprou as palavras quase melodiosamente, na tentativa de amenizar o clima, pois ele lia Botan e ela estava engasgada com algo que a atormentava.

Ela esfregou as mãos, tomando fôlego e coragem porque, simplesmente, esses tinham tido embora no instante que pisou na sala bem mobiliada da família Minamino.

-O que houve, Botan? – Kurama entrou em seus devaneios, demonstrando preocupação com o silêncio da garota.

O olhar dela transparecia receio e uma tristeza profunda:

-Hoje a Keiko me contou que o Yusuke vai para o Makai encontrar com seu "pai" e que vai ficar lá por 3 anos – ela estancou, aguardando a reação do jovem.

-Eu imaginava que isso aconteceria... – os olhos verdes atestaram sem hesitar fazendo-a ter certeza de que Ayame não estava errada, pois Kurama demonstrava estar a par do assunto.

- Ayame disse que você e Hiei também foram convidados a irem pro mundo das trevas...Você também vai para o Makai? – perguntou com mais ansiedade do que queria.

Kurama suspirou devagar aproximando-se da jovem de cabelos azuis:

- Eu recebi o convite de um antigo conhecido. Ele me pediu para visitá-lo e, depois de considerar bastante, eu vou até lá. Lamento que você tenha sabido primeiro por outra pessoa...me perdoe.

Botan não se conteve e deu às costas pra Kurama. Não acreditava que aquelas palavras estavam saindo da boca dele; ela queria chorar de desespero.

-Qual o motivo dessa visita? O que ele quer com você?

O rapaz de cabelos vermelhos posicionou-se ao lado da guia espiritual na sacada:

-Yomi solicitou minha presença para uma consultoria, digamos assim. O Makai está em guerra, há uma disputa entre os reis de lá e parece que ele deseja armar um contra-ataque ou ataque, ainda não sei ao certo.

-E você vai se envolver nisso tudo? – perguntou, com dificuldade.

-Não quero me envolver realmente – ele olhou para ela, porém, a garota só mirava o horizonte, as mãos unidas, o polegar direito roçando a pele com força desnecessária.

-Se você for, parece inevitável não se envolver... – aguardou alguns instantes e confrontou – então, por que você que ir?

O jovem hesitou uns segundos olhando algum ponto luminoso à frente. Não queria esconder informações de Botan, entretanto, ele sabia que ela não podia compreender, naquele momento, a imensidão que existia dentro dele. A jovem estava abalada com a partida do ex detetive e pelo sofrimento de Keiko.

-Eu e Yomi atuamos juntos durante muitos anos como ladrões. Não somos propriamente amigos, entretanto, desde que me refugiei no mundo dos homens, nunca mais o vi e, mesmo assim, depois de quase 16 anos, ele fez questão de me procurar. Não me parece apropriado recusar um simples convite.

Aquela justificativa soava tão áspera e fria, que magoou a guia e fez com que ela se sentisse inadequada, sem direito de cobrar explicações ou pedir que o rapaz ruivo ficasse. Pensando bem, ela, realmente, não tinha autoridade para o impedir de partir. Lembrou-se da amiga morena e de Urameshi e comparou à sua situação. A lógica era absoluta e isso doía demais.

Propositalmente, mudou de foco:

-Yusuke pretende ficar 3 anos no Makai. Não entendo o Yusuke...pra que ir pro mundo das trevas e ficar lá durante todo esse tempo? Aposto que aquele cabeça dura não faz ideia do quanto esta magoando Keiko com essa decisão...

-Sabemos que ele ficou furioso por não ter conseguido matar Sensui e, conhecendo Yusuke como conhecemos, se tivesse a oportunidade de encontrar o responsável pela intromissão em sua luta, ele iria até esse encontro.

Incrédula, a guia virou-se e encarou Kurama:

-Então, você concorda com o que ele está fazendo?

-Eu não digo que concordo, mas eu entendo...

-Entende? – a garota mostrou-se consternada.

Kurama continuou:

-Desde que ressuscitou como detetive espiritual a vida do Yusuke nunca mais foi a mesma. Ele foi obrigado a passar por muita coisa e, se ele pudesse escolher, talvez tudo seria diferente. Não houve tempo para analisar se era isso que queria; ele nunca soube, de verdade, as implicações que essa nova "chance" teria.

Botan experimentou uma certa culpa depois de ouvir essa declaração.

-Torneios, lutas, ficar mais forte, treinar até o seu limite, assumir uma vida dupla...nada disso é facilmente adaptável – o ruivo olhou-a para reforçar o que dizia – e o Yusuke é só um adolescente. Para lidar com tudo isso, uma grande dose de conhecimento próprio e maturidade se faz necessária, porque, essas experiências mudam quem somos.

A guia ouvia tudo calada e atentamente, enquanto sentia seu martírio interno aumentar.

-Fora o fato de que ele não tem uma família estruturada. Sendo assim, faz sentindo que queira conhecer o "pai" biológico, ou o ser que pode usar a energia dentro do corpo dele, potencializando-a, afinal, quem teria tanto poder assim? O que ele demonstra é a raiva pela interferência na luta, contudo, os reais motivos só pertencem ao Yusuke– ele inquiriu, demonstrando cuidado – Você entende?

Botan abaixou a cabeça assentindo, a frustração tomando conta dela inteira. Kurama tinha razão, ela via que sim, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria protestar pois entendia os motivos de Keiko. E como entendia...

-Você está aí? – Kurama acariciou o braço esquerdo da garota, chamando-a. Sentia-se um carrasco por tudo que dissera, mesmo sendo a verdade. Ela olhou pra frente, sem encará-lo.

-Tudo que você falou faz sentindo, porém, você consegue compreender como Keiko se sente? – olhou pra ele com toda a intensidade da mágoa sentida naquele momento. Ele lhe lançou um olhar terno e compassivo.

-Eu entendo e me entristeço pela Keiko, porque, no fundo, ela não tem dimensão da amplitude de tudo que está acontecendo: aquele Yusuke que ela conheceu desde pequena nunca mais vai voltar.

A guia espiritual ficou chocada com essa sentença:

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – soltou a pergunta com resquícios de rispidez

-Keiko vê a situação do Yusuke como uma espécie de trabalho, vamos dizer assim; ela acha que tudo que ele está fazendo é meramente uma formalidade do mundo espiritual e que pode parar quando quiser, tirar férias, mas não é assim que as coisas são...

Botan franziu o semblante: não parecia estar falando com o Kurama que ela conhecia, aquilo tudo era tão cruel.

-E como são?

-Uma vez que você tenha contato com sua energia espiritual e, se proponha a desenvolvê-la, nada mais em sua vida será simples. O conhecimento sobre outros mundos sobrenaturais invade nosso corpo e interage com essa energia (ki), de maneira que você nunca mais será imune a nada que aconteça nesses mundos. Todos nós entramos nesse barco, de uma forma ou de outra. Todavia isso tudo afeta ainda mais o Yusuke, porque ele não é apenas um humano: ele é um híbrido, seu ki é compartilhado tanto aqui, como no Renkai e no Makai.

-Assim como o seu...? – trêmulos, os olhos róseos inquiriam.

-Assim como o meu...

O silêncio que se seguiu era grave e pesado. Mesmo assim, os jovens deixaram que ele perdurasse por minutos incontados, até que um rompante ocorreu:

-Quer dizer que nunca haverá uma "pausa"? Que a Keiko nunca vai poder viver tranquilamente com o Yusuke? – Botan falava quase chorando, o desespero entrando nas brechas das frases, o desespero que era mais dela do que qualquer outra coisa.

Kurama respirou fundo e virou-a pra si, ficando frente a frente com a garota. O rio rosado estava tão molhado, mas ela continha as cachoeiras tensionando os lábios. Vê-la nesse estado fazia o rapaz ruivo sofrer, achando ser indigno por possuir o afeto da moça.

-Isso tudo depende mais do Yusuke e dela do que de qualquer outra coisa. Se Keiko entender e aceitar que sua vida será muito mais do que a rotina humana que deseja e que o Yusuke sempre estará ligado aos três mundos, interagindo com eles nesse novo plano de existência e se, por outro lado, o Yusuke escolher um ritmo mais tranquilo, talvez possa funcionar. – ele procurou ter cuidado com suas últimas palavras - mas não creio que nenhum deles tenha condições de tomar essas decisões no momento, não são escolhas simples...

Ouvindo as considerações, Botan não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e chorou, entretanto, não cobriu o rosto, como costumava fazer. Naquele momento não teve vergonha delas; estava arrasada com tudo que ouvira.

Sem perder tempo, o jovem ruivo a abraçou, deixando-a molhar sua camisa com a tristeza que transbordava por seus olhos. Apertou o abraço e silenciou sua própria dor no choro dela. Veladamente, a situação deles fora exposta, estava tão nua que feria.

Kurama sabia que não podia oferecer a Botan o que ela queria no momento, assim como Yusuke não podia acalentar os anseios de Keiko. A vida deles era mais complicada do que gostariam, sem dúvida. Havia muitas nuances obscuras. E, não importava o quanto tentassem fugir de seus destinos: estes sempre os encontravam. Sendo assim, até apoiava o ex detetive em sua empreitada, contudo, dizer isso à garota de cabelos azuis seria matá-la. Nem se abrisse o seu coração e deixasse que ela visse toda a intensidade de seus sentimentos por ela, o resultado seria diferente. Então, ele se calou.

-Isso quer dizer que, não há saída porquê...- ela soluçava, dizendo uma mistura ininteligível de palavras. O jovem ruivo acariciava os cabelos azuis, tentando conter suas emoções:

-Não podemos prever o que vai acontecer. Eu espero que o Yusuke volte antes desse tempo e eu espero que eles possam se entender, contudo, não sei se será o melhor pros dois...

Botan afastou-se do ruivo, o coração parado, fibrilando a morrer com as últimas palavras de Kurama. O rosto molhado e vermelho estava estático:

-Está dizendo que eles devem...desistir?

Kurama limpou devagar a umidade daquela pele, olhando-a com cuidado. De repente, ele tinha ficado tão sério, quieto, que a moça só conseguia ouvir o som da sua própria respiração descompassada.

- Essa decisão não é minha, só posso responder pelos meus atos...

-E...- o ruivo a interrompeu, pois sabia o que ela ia perguntar.

-E, a minha decisão não inclui ficar no Makai por 3 anos. Eu vou apenas para resolver uma pendência, apenas isso...e vou voltar.

Botan sentia tudo naquele momento: queria sorrir, chorar mais, calar, queria falar o que guardava no peito, queria falar qualquer coisa, porém, não fazia nenhuma dessas coisas. Continuava parada, o olhar ansioso, esperando por mais palavras que pudessem sair da boca de Kurama. Ela estava com medo de falar algo, de se expor e ser deixada, de não falar e correr o risco de o perder. Não sabia o que fazer.

-Como eu te disse, trate-se apenas de uma visita, não tenho intenção de ficar mais do que o necessário.

-Mas e se ele fizer algo para te machucar ou te prender lá? Ele é um dos reis do Makai! Que chance você pode ter? – ela vomitou a pergunta saindo da inercia, sem se importar, finalmente, com o que Kurama iria pensar dela.

Ele sorriu discretamente tentando tranquiliza-la:

-O Makai é minha terra natal; lá minha energia não pode ser contida como aqui – ele acariciou as mãos dela ternamente e provocou – garanto que, se ele tentar alguma coisa, não vai sair ileso...eu não sou tão fraco como pareço!

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu...

-Eu sei...- o ruivo enlaçou em seus braços novamente, não deixando espaço pra ela se explicar - eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Não estou feliz por ir, mas é necessário – sem perceber, acentuou esta última palavra de maneira diferente – porém, eu vou voltar o mais rápido possível, meu lugar é aqui com minha família... – abraçou-a mais firmemente, sussurrando- com você...

A jovem curvou os lábios, sorrindo entre os tecidos da camisa de Kurama. Ela ainda estava muito triste e preocupada, insatisfeita com a ida de Kurama ao mundo das trevas. Sua vontade era que ele desse uma banana para Yomi e ignorasse esse convite, simples! Mas, por algum motivo, ele queria ir e, ela precisava respeitar e aceitar isso.

O caso deles não era simples: não eram dois jovens cujas únicas preocupações eram as provas da escola. Kurama era um youkai de milhares de anos e tinha um passado vasto que ela desconhecia, mas nem por isso podia desprezar e exigir dele o mesmo. As escolhas eram difíceis, contudo, a guia não trocaria o que tinha pelo sossego de uma adolescente comum. Então, precisava ficar firme e seguir em frente, lutando pelo o que queria.

-Posso te levar pra casa? – Kurama interrompeu seus pensamentos – amanhã será um grande dia e quero q você esteja bem descansada!

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos

-Certo, minha cara está horrível né?

-Impossível... – ele sorriu. Ficaram uns instantes se olhando. Do verde para o rosa podiam-se ver tantas legendas como as estrelas do céu, todavia, nenhuma delas teve tradução.

-Nós vamos conversar mais sobre isso depois, ok? – ele afirmou segurando as mãos dela.

-Sim... – ela aceitou, ainda cabisbaixa com tudo, entretanto, tinha a palavra de que o ruivo só faria uma breve visita. E de repente, já que ela não podia impedi-lo de ir, só quis que ele fosse o mais rápido possível, para voltar depressa, muito depressa.

Kurama e Botan, desceram as escadas do terraço e dirigiram-se para a casa de Shizuka, onde Botan estava hospedada.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Obrigada a quem ainda acompanha! Vamos seguindo! ^^<p> 


End file.
